Ficha número 77
by chubieta
Summary: Edward Masen es un chico creído que se ve obligado a pasar un verano con sus tíos en Forks, donde conocerá a Bella Swan, una chica algo tímida, pero Edward se empeñará en conquistarla para tener algo de diversión en su verano.
1. Capítulo 1: Malas Noticias

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, lo único q me pertenece es la trama de la historia.**

**

* * *

****CAPÍTULO 1: MALAS NOTICIAS**

Habíamos terminado de cenar, cuando mi padre dijo:

- El caso del Sr. Moore se ha extendido más de lo normal, así que tendré que pasar las próximas semanas en Nueva York.

- Esto último no me sorprendió, generalmente no veía mucho a mi padre durante el año.

- Oh, está bien- respondí mientras fijaba la vista en la lámpara que colgaba del techo.

- Esta vez será diferente, Edward- dijo mi madre, no sabía si me estaba hablando a mí o a mi padre. Odiaba tener el mismo nombre que él, vivía confundiéndome.

- Edward, tu madre te está hablando- dijo mi padre. Oh, estaba hablándome a mí, deslicé mi mirada hasta encontrar la de mi madre.

- Como te dije recién- hizo mueca al recordar mi falta de atención- esta vez será diferente. He decidido acompañar a tu padre, pasamos demasiado tiempo distanciados y tú eres lo suficientemente grande para valerte por ti mismo- terminó seria. Esto sí me sorprendió, la mayoría de las veces ella se quedaba conmigo en casa y cuando acompañaba a mi padre, lo hacía únicamente cuando se trataba de viajes cortos. Pero si ellos se iban… significaba que tendría la casa para mí solo...

- Pero no pienses que te dejaremos solo en casa durante seis semanas- dijo mi padre adivinando mis intenciones.

- ¿Por qué no?- me quejé- ¡Acaban de decir que soy lo suficientemente grande para valerme por mí mismo!

- No me levantes la voz- dijo mi padre secamente. Solté un bufido- Además, aunque tengas la mayoría de edad, la celebración de tu último cumpleaños… -sacudió la cabeza- nos demuestra que no podemos dejarte solo en casa.

- Pero Maddie se quedará conmigo ¿o no?

- Madeleine se tomará un mes de vacaciones- dijo mi padre cortante.

- Por eso, hablé con mi hermana, Esme y te irás a pasar el verano con ella- agregó mi madre.

- ¿A Forks? ¡Pero mamá, es el lugar más lluvioso del país! ¿Por qué tengo que pasar mi verrano allá?- reclamé furioso.

- Baja la voz, Edward, no estamos sordos- me reprochó papá- Irás a pasar el verano con tus tíos, te guste o no.

- Pero es mi último verano antes de entrar a la Universidad… ¿mamá?- la miré tristemente.

- Irás a Forks. Fin de la discusión- interrumpió papá antes que mi mamá pudiera responder- Prepara tus cosas, te vas en cinco días- y sin decir más, ambos se retiraron a su habitación, dejándome solo en el comedor. Suspiré pesadamente. Este verano sería un asco.

***

Abrí los ojos cuando el avión aterrizó en Port Angeles y suspiré pesadamente. Una vez que retiré mi equipaje, caminé entre la multitud del aeropuerto hasta que vi a mis tíos haciéndome señas y me acerqué a ellos.

- ¡Edward! ¡Qué gusto tenerte con nosotros!- exclamó tía Esme mientras me abrazaba emocionada. Le devolví el abrazo algo incómodo, no estaba acostumbrado a esas demostraciones de afecto, mis padres me habían criado de una manera mucho más fría.

- Muchas gracias- sonreí tímidamente.

- Bienvenido, Edward- dijo tío Carlisle mientras me separaba de mi tía.

- Muchas gracias- agradecí nuevamente.

El viaje de Port Angeles a Forks fue aburrido. Mis tíos se dedicaron a interrogarme todo el camino, pero me esforcé por responderles de la forma más amable posible. Después de todo no era su culpa que mis padres tuvieran la cruel idea de enviarme a Forks durante el verano.

- Iré a avisarles a los chicos que llegaste- dijo mi tía y entró a la casa, mientras Carlisle me ayudaba a bajar mi equipaje.

- Llamaré a mi madre para avisarle que llegué, enseguida entro- le dije a mi tío, quien asintió y entró a la casa. Marqué el celular de mamá y esperé que contestara.

_- ¿Aló?_

- Hola mamá

_- Oh, Edward, eres tú-_ dijo mi madre secamente- _¿Qué tal el viaje?_

- Tranquilo- contesté en el mismo tono.

_- ¿Cómo están Esme y Carlisle?_

- Bien, fueron a buscarme al aeropuerto.

_- Me alegro_- dijo ella sin expresión alguna en su voz- _¿Alice y Emmett?_

- Aún no los he visto. Te llamé antes de que se me olvidara- le respondí. Sabría que una madre normal me hubiera dicho "¿Cómo te vas a olvidar de llamarme?", pero Elizabeth Masen no era una madre típica. Como era de esperar, se limitó a decirme:

_- Me parece bien. Tu padre te manda saludos_.- Sabía que lo último fácilmente podría ser mentira, pero contesté un "gracias" de todas formas- _Hablamos otro día, cuídate._

- Lo haré. Adiós- cerré el móvil y apenas puse un pie dentro de la casa, alguien se tiró a mis brazos.

- ¡Edward!- chilló Alice.

- Hola Alice- la saludé con una fingida sonrisa mientras me deshacía de ella. ¿Qué les pasa a todos? pensé irritado. Todos parecían ser - demasiado afectuosos para lo que yo estaba acostumbrado.

- ¡Qué gusto verte por estos lados, primo!- dijo Emmett mientras me daba una palmada en la espalda.

- Yo también me alegro de verte- le sonreí, aunque internamente seguía maldiciendo estar acá. De pronto, noté que habían más personas en la sala.

- Ah, Edward, déjame presentarte- dijo Alice al ver mi cara de pregunta- estos son Jasper, mi novio- el aludido, me saludó mientras Alice le sonrió abiertamente- y ella es su hermana, Rosalie Hale… - Mm… no está mal, pero no es mi tipo

- Mi novia- terminó Emmett sentándose en el sofá junto a ella y pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Bueno, de todas formas, estaba ocupada

- Un gusto conocerte, Edward- respondió ella.

- Igualmente- le dije cortésmente.

- Y ella – señaló a una chica de cabello castaño quien me miraba levemente sonrojada, aunque fuera la primera vez que la viera, había visto esa misma mirada antes en muchas chicas… si algo había aprendido bien en la secundaria, había sido reconocer cuando una chica me encontraba atractivo y claramente ella tenía esa expresión…interesante… lo comprobaría en unos segundos más…- es Bella Swan.

- Hola- me saludó ella en voz baja, evitando mirarme a los ojos.

- Hola, Bella- le sonreí y vi cómo su sonrojo se hacía más notorio. Sí… definitivamente esto sería interesante, quizás… el verano no sería tan malo después de todo.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Este es mi segundo FF, está contado exclusivamente desde el punto de vista de Edward, como se habrán dado cuenta, en esta historia Edward es un creído, no culpo a quien lo odie al comienzo, pero tengan fe q con el pasar de los capítulos, le empezarán a tomar cariño :D**

**Espero sus reviews para saber si les gustó... **

**Gracias por leer!**


	2. Capítulo 2: Bella Swan

**CAPÍTULO 2: BELLA SWAN**

Estaba en la habitación que sería mía durante el tiempo que estuviera en Forks. Me recosté en la cama y suspiré con resignación cuando sonó mi móvil.

- Hola- respondí.

_- ¡Edward!_- chilló la voz al otro del teléfono. Me alejé automáticamente para evitar romperme los oídos.

- Hola Jen- le contesté mientras encendía mi laptop.

_- ¡Te acuerdas de mí!_- exclamó ella emocionada.

- Por supuesto, ¡Cómo podría olvidarte!- le dije suavemente, y ella soltó una risa tonta, aunque cómo podía olvidarme teniendo registrado su número en mi celular. Tamborileé los dedos impaciente mientras se terminaba de cargar la pantalla del laptop.

_- Mmm… me estaba preguntando si podríamos salir un día de estos…_- susurró ella.

- No creo que eso sea posible- le dije distraídamente mientras abría mi archivo que quería.

_- ¿Por qué no?_- preguntó ella con tono triste. Hice una mueca, todos sabían de mi viaje, pero parece que ella pensaba que era una mentira para librarme de los demás y estar solo con ella.

- Porque no estoy en Chicago- respondí y busqué la ficha de Jen en mi laptop- ¿tú no irías a Florida este verano?- le pregunté mientras leía la información de la pantalla.

_- ¡Sí!_- chilló ella emocionada que me acordara de algo más que su nombre. Sonreí satisfecho. Había sido una gran idea crear mi archivo de chicas- _Iré a Florida, pero en unos días más… pensaba que tú aún seguías acá…_

- Me habría encantado salir contigo, podríamos…- leí la sección "gustos e intereses"- haber ido a tomar un helado…

_- Oh, Edward, no pensé que recordaras nuestra última cita_- dijo ella con tono ¿sexy?

- La pasé realmente bien, Jen- mentí- recuerdo cada detalle… -sonreí mientras seguía leyendo la ficha- pediste helado de frutilla, tu sabor favorito.

_- ¡Sí! Es mi sabor favorito_- estaba seguro que Jen debía estar saltando al otro lado del teléfono- _es una lástima que no podamos repetirla._

- Lo sé- suspiré- Jen…

_- ¿Sí, Edward?_- preguntó ella esperanzada, casi como si pensara que le diría "en este mismo instante tomo un avión y voy a Chicago para salir contigo".

- Debo irme- dije con falso pesar- me encantaría seguir hablando contigo, pero me llaman.

_- Oh… está bien, nos vemos, Edward_- murmuró ella.

- ¿Y Jen?

_- ¿Sí, Edward?_- preguntó ella nuevamente.

- Gracias por llamar- me mordí el labio con culpa- me alegraste el día.

_- ¡De nada!_- chilló ella- Adiós Edward, espero que podamos salir cuando vuelvas.

- Claro, Jen, adiós- corté el móvil y comencé a actualizar la ficha de Jen. De pronto recordé a la tímida amiga de Alice y decidí crearle una ficha. Después de todo, ella sería la persona que haría mi verano más interesante…

- Me acomodé mejor en mi cama y comencé a escribir la ficha número… ¿77? ¿Con tantas chicas he salido? Hasta yo mismo me sorprendí.

**Ficha N°77: Bella Swan**

**Primer encuentro: **Casa de los Cullen.

No tenía más datos que esos, así que tendría que aprovechar todas las oportunidades que tuviera para conversar con ella e ir completando la ficha. Después de guardar el archivo, cerré el laptop y bajé al primer piso.

- ¡Edward!- dijo Alice cuando me vio- Estábamos hablando de ti.

- ¿En serio?- pregunté mientras me acercaba hacia donde estaban todos.

- Sí, estábamos contándoles a Rose, Jasper y Bella acerca de ti… - dijo Emmett- pero ya que estás aquí, ¿por qué no te presentas tú mismo?

- ¿Presentarme?- solté una risotada- está bien- me senté en el sillón que casualmente estaba frente a Bella- Hola a todos, me llamo Edward Anthony Masen, tengo 18 años y soy Géminis- sonreí ampliamente. Emmett rió con ganas, mientras Alice me miraba reprobatoriamente- ¿Qué?

- Eso no es una presentación- me dijo cruzándose de brazos. Rodé los ojos.

- ¿Por qué mejor no hacemos algo diferente? ustedes preguntan- miré a los hermanos Hale y a Bella- y yo respondo.

- Me parece bien- aprobó Alice.

- Alice nos dijo que ya terminaste la secundaria… - empezó Jasper- así que… ¿qué sigue? ¿irás a la universidad?

- Así es- respondí- me da cierta nostalgia haber terminado…- sonreí- realmente fueron buenos tiempos, pero es hora de continuar ¡y enfrentarse a lo desconocido!- agregué dramáticamente- Siguiente pregunta- pregunté antes que siguieran con el tema de la universidad, aun no recibía respuesta.

- ¿Qué piensas estudiar?- me preguntó Rose. La maldije internamente, odiaba hablar de eso, era el tema diario de discusión con mis padres.

- Aún no lo he decidido, soy una persona con demasiadas habilidades- respondí mientras cruzaba los brazos detrás de mi cabeza- soy bueno para tantas cosas que cuesta decidir- sonreí con suficiencia.

- Sigues tan humilde como siempre, Edward- suspiró Alice. Yo sólo me tiré hacia atrás levemente y le guiñé un ojo a Bella cuando nadie estaba mirando, como era de esperar, ella se sonrojó.

- Y tú, Bella… ¿hay algo que me quieras preguntar?- le pregunté sonriendo.

- No…- susurró ella en voz baja.

- Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, no te voy a morder- dije tranquilamente mientras llevaba mis manos a mi regazo. Ella negó con la cabeza y se sonrojó aún más de lo que ya estaba.

- Basta, Edward- dijo Rosalie- La estás intimidando.

- Sólo intento ser amable- sonreí.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?- me preguntó Rosalie.

- No lo sé, lo que tarde el caso de mis padres, me dijo que serían seis semanas, pero puede ser más o menos- me encogí de hombros- no lo sé.

- Mm.. pero tú ya eres mayor de edad, ¿por qué no te quedaste en Chicago?- siguió Jasper.

- Vaya, qué amables son ustedes dos- dije con falsa molestia- ¡apenas me conocen y ya quieren que me vaya!

- Jasper- dijo Alice ignorándome- Edward se vino a Forks porque mis tíos no creen que sea… seguro, dejarlo solo.

- ¡Alice!- me quejé.

- Déjala hablar, ellos merecen saber- dijo Emmett.

- Verán… - Alice miró a Jasper, Rosalie y Bella- el cumpleaños de Edward fue en junio y como era de esperar, nuestro primo no se iba a conformar con un simple saludo… - rodó los ojos.

- Ni tampoco con una pequeña celebración, no señor- continuó diciendo Emmett- Edward Masen quiso celebrar a lo grande.

- Y dado el carácter de este muchacho- añadió Alice en tono serio- las cosas se salieron de control.

- ¿Tanto así?- preguntó Bella. Genial, estaba arruinando las cosas con ella, por culpa de la gran boca de mis primos.

- Bueno… no fue _tan_ terrible, ni siquiera te castigaron, ¿cierto?- dijo Emmett.

- No- sonreí- yo _traté_ de que la gente se comportara, pero no hubo caso- me encogí de hombros- así que no fui mi culpa todo lo que ocurrió. Mi único crimen fue haber sido el festejado- sonreí inocentemente.

- Sí, Edward, lo que tú digas… - Alice rodó los ojos.

- Como sea, creo que ya hablaron suficiente de mí, ahora es mi turno de hacer preguntas. Alice es la única que aún está secundaria, ¿cierto?

- No, Bella aún lo está- respondió mi prima- somos compañeras.

- ¿Y te gusta ser compañera de Alice, Bella?- pregunté mirándola fijamente- algunas veces esta pequeña niña suele transformarse en un verdadero demonio cuando no se sale con la suya…- miré burlonamente a Alice.

- Es de familia, ¿sabes?- me respondió ella a la defensiva.

- Estaba preguntándole a Bella.

- No- dijo ella tímidamente- Alice es una gran amiga- sonrió- es mi mejor amiga- Alice sonrió con orgullo.

- Qué tierna- sonreí- existen tan pocas personas como tú, Bella- suspiré con falsa resignación- es una verdadera suerte que mis primos hayan tenido la oportunidad de conocerte- dije con tono cordial.

- ¡Primera cosa cuerda que dices!- exclamó Emmett y giré mi cabeza hacia él, su mirada era malévola, claramente era una provocación para una posterior pelea en el jardín. Esta vez no caería en su juego, necesitaba demostrar seriedad y dejar de intimidar a Bella, por el rabillo del ojo, fijé que miraba atentamente mi reacción.

- Es la verdad, Emmett- dije con tono arrepentido- en la secundaria, la gente suele tan cruel- sacudí la cabeza- que son pocos los afortunados que logran trabar una verdadera amistad con alguien- todos me miraban atentos- yo, por ejemplo, fui desafortunado en eso…- agaché la mirada y contuve las ganas de reír- espero que la universidad me ayude a conocer personas que sí valen la pena- levanté la vista y miré a todos con una sonrisa triste.

- Eso fue tan… dulce- dijo Alice- quién diría que debajo de ese aire rebelde, se escondía un chico sensible- agregó burlona.

- Vamos, Alice, no me dejes en ridículo delante de las visitas, van a pensar que soy un patán, después de lo que contaste acerca de mi fiesta… - hice una mueca- Además, mi estimada Alice, soy tu primo, no deberías hablar así de tu propia familia. Con primos así, para qué quiero enemigos- todos se rieron- cambiando de tema, ¿hace cuánto que son novios?- pregunté.

- Rose y yo, llevamos uhm….- empezó Emmett y fijó su mirada en el cielo, como si el techo tuviera la respuesta a su cálculo.

- Año y medio- terminó Rosalie por él.

- Llevan bastante tiempo- dije sorprendido- honestamente Rose… te admiro… no es fácil aguantar a Emmett durante tanto tiempo…- le sonreí- ¡deberían construirte un monumento!

- ¡Oye!- se quejó Emmett.

- ¿Y Jasper, cuánto tiempo llevas con Alice?- pregunté ignorando a Emmett.

- Uhm…- rió avergonzado- gracias al noviazgo de mi hermana, conocí a Alice… y empezamos a hacernos amigos…

- Y después novios- siguió Alice- llevamos casi un año.

- ¡Oh! Al parecer la paciencia es algo de los Hale, porque para aguantar a Alice… -susurré. Jasper rió tranquilamente y dijo:

- Cuando la conoces, Alice es una gran persona.

- ¡Grande!- rió Emmett y yo me uní a sus risas.

- ¿Y tú, Edward?- preguntó Rosalie, dándole un codazo a Emmett para que se callara.

- ¿Yo qué?

- ¿Tienes novia?- pude sentir la tensión de Bella al oír la pregunta de Rosalie.

- No- respondí seguro, eso era totalmente cierto, una cosa era salir con varias chicas y otra muy diferente era tener una novia- aún no encuentro a la chica indicada- bajé la cabeza- pero tengo fe en que algún día la encontraré- levanté la vista y le sonreí a Bella. Rosalie y Alice intercambiaron una mirada de "¿estás viendo lo mismo que yo?", a mí me dieron ganas de gritarles "sí, chicas, yo también lo veo: hay química entre Edward y Bella".

- Quizás, ella está más cerca de lo que te imaginas- me dijo Alice con los ojos brillantes. Perfecto, conociendo a mi prima, haría todo lo posible por juntarme con Bella.

- Ojalá, Alice- suspiré para beneficio de Bella- a veces pienso…

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Bella de repente. Genial. Ella tenía interés por mí.

- A veces pienso que esa chica no existe…- suspiré con derrota.

- ¡Claro que existe!- exclamó Rosalie- es cosa que abras bien los ojos- yo sólo asentí y miré a Bella fijamente, después al notar que todos me miraban, retiré la vista fingiendo vergüenza. Esto sería tan fácil…

- Uhm… necesito…-tartamudeé para acentuar nuevamente en la mente de Rosalie y Alice el hecho de que "Hay química entre Edward y Bella" y fomentar la idea de "Tenemos que hacer algo para juntarlos"- tomar aire…- le dirigí una nerviosa mirada a Bella y salí al jardín. Me senté bajo un árbol y miré el reloj, era cosa de esperar.

Después de unos quince minutos, sentí unos pasos que se acercaban.

- Edward, a mí tú no me engañas- dijo Alice sentándose a mi lado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunté con tono inocente.

- Edward- dijo ella ignorando mi pregunta- ¿te gusta Bella?- me felicité interiormente, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección.

- ¿Qué? ¿Bella? No… claro que no- dije con falso nerviosismo- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- desvié mi mirada a propósito- apenas la conocí hoy… no…

- Vamos, Edward…- sonrió ella- no lo niegues.

- No, Alice… yo…- seguí con mi actuación.

- Si no te gusta Bella, ¿por qué te pones tan nervioso y evitas mi mirada?- me mordí el labio y ella sonrió aún más. ¡Soy tan buen actor!- te diré algo… por lo que me di cuenta, tú también le gustas a Bella- Sí, Alice, ya sé eso, yo también me di cuenta, hasta ahora no me estás diciendo algo que no sepa- y estaba pensando, más bien, estábamos pensando que si a ti también te gusta Bella… - Mantén la expresión de lástima me recordé- podríamos ayudarte a acercarte a ella…- me propuso Alice. Esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

- Sí…- susurré bajito nuevamente mostrando mis grandes dotes de actor.

- ¿Sí, qué?- Alice sonrió ampliamente.

Sí…- suspiré profundamente- sí, Alice, me gusta Bella- agaché la vista y casi pude sentir cómo Alice explotaba de felicidad.

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!- chillaba emocionada- no te preocupes, Edward, te ayudaremos con Bella- No tienes idea, lo que facilitaría eso las cosas, Alice- ¡Son la pareja perfecta!- dijo en tono soñador. Uh-oh, esto era demasiado- ¡Debo contarle a Rose!- y Alice salió disparada rumbo a la casa. Apoyé mi cabeza contra el árbol y sonreí pensando en que merecía un premio por ser tan buen actor. Quizás mis padres tenían razón y Leyes sería la carrera ideal para mí, tenía habilidades de sobra para convencer a la gente.

* * *

**Holaa!**

**Como se podrán cuenta Edward es un calculador, personalmente lo odio ajajaja, pero mientras más alto llegue, peor será la caída o no? xD**

**En el próximo capítulo, habrá un momento en q Edward y Bella quedan solos... así q ahí verán con q cosa saldrá nuestro querido Edward (;**

**muchas gracias x leer el cap y espero sus reviews (;**


	3. Capítulo 3: Corazón Delator

**CAPÍTULO 3: CORAZÓN DELATOR**

Al día siguiente me levanté contento de que las cosas marcharan tal como quería. Todo sea por tener algo de diversión en este pueblito…

- Buenos días- saludé cuando fui a la cocina y ya estaban todos desayunando.

- Buenos días, Edward- dijo mi tía- no quisimos despertarte, siéntate, te serviré tu desayuno.

- Muchas gracias- respondí cortésmente.

- ¿Tienes planes para hoy?- preguntó Alice con un brillo malévolo en los ojos.

- No…- agaché la cabeza con fingida vergüenza- esperaba que ustedes me mostraran el pueblo… pero si tienen planes yo…- Emmett soltó una risotada.

- Sí, de hecho, yo ya tengo planes con Rose.

- ¡Emmett!- le reprochó Carlisle- tienes que ser amable con nuestra visita.

- Pero papá, ser amable no significa que tenga que cancelar mis planes para mostrarle lo verde que es Forks- dijo rodando los ojos. Esme le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria mientras me servía mi desayuno.

- Gracias tía- dije con tono gentil. Ella me sonrió con cariño. Me sentí algo incómodo, en casa me trataban de forma tan diferente…

- Edward, estaba pensando que podríamos salir hoy para que conocieras el pueblo, llamaré a Jazz para decirle que se nos una, ¿qué dices?- me preguntó, al ver que no reaccionaba agregó lo que yo quería oír- podríamos invitar a Bella- dijo estudiando mi reacción. Concéntrate en reflejar lo que Alice quiere ver

- Ehm…- murmuré y moví nerviosamente mis manos- sí… claro- añadí en un tono que dijera "intento-fingir-que-no-me-importa-pero-me-encanta-la-idea"

- ¡Perfecto!- exclamó Alice. Edward, eres bueno… me auto-felicité.

- Te gustará, Forks- me sonrió Carlisle.

- Eso espero- sonreí.

***

- La pasaremos genial hoy, Edward- me decía Alice emocionada- y tendrás la oportunidad de acercarte a Bella- agregó.

- Mm… ¿Alice?

- ¿Sí?

- Mm.. –moví mis manos nerviosamente. Tenía que ser convincente- crees… digo… apenas la conozco… ¿de qué podríamos hablar? No sé que le gusta…

- Edward… -me miró ella sonriendo complacida- relájate, todo va a estar bien, Bella es un gran chica. Pero tienes razón… necesitas saber algo de ella. Primero, se llama Isabella, pero prefiere que le digan Bella. Segundo, sus padres son divorciados, Reneé su madre vive en Arizona con su nuevo esposo, Phil, y Charlie Swan, el jefe de policía de acá es su padre, así que ten cuidado, si lastimas a Bella… - me advirtió, yo tragué saliva y ella rió- ¡Deberías haber visto tu cara! Charlie es un buen hombre, no te preocupes. ¿Qué más?- se llevó un dedo a la barbilla- ¡Ah sí! Le gusta leer y tiene la autoestima algo baja, así que no te atrevas a decirle algo que pueda hacerla sentir mal.

- Está bien, creo que tengo todo lo importante- sonreí- ¿en cuánto rato más saldremos? Quiero revisar mi correo electrónico antes…-dije mirando el reloj.

- Ve a hacerlo. Te aviso cuando salgamos- dijo Alice.

- Gracias- subí rápidamente a mi habitación y encendí mi laptop. Me senté sobre la cama y abrí mi archivo favorito- Veamos… se llama Isabella…- empecé a corregir la ficha y agregarle más datos

**Ficha N°77: Isabella Swan**

**Sobrenombre: **Bella

**Primer encuentro: **Casa de los Cullen.

**Familia: **Padres divorciados. Reneé, su madre se casó de nuevo con Phil y vive en Arizona. Charlie Swan su padre es Jefe de la Policía Local.

**Personalidad: **Tímida y con baja autoestima.

**Mejor amiga:** Alice Cullen.

**Gustos e Intereses: **Lectura

Después de guardar el archivo, apagué el laptop y me estiré en la cama, pasaron unos segundos cuando Alice llamó a la puerta.

- Edward, ya es hora, Jazz está esperándonos abajo- me puse de pie, tomé mi chaqueta y la seguí escaleras abajo.

- Hola Jasper- lo saludé estrechándole la mano.

- Hola- sonrió- ¿listo para el tour por Forks?

- ¿Tour?- pregunté sorprendido.

- Forks no es tan grande para eso- me respondió- sólo iremos a dar un paseo por los alrededores, no nos tardaremos mucho, pero antes tenemos que pasar por Bella.

- Oh- fue todo lo que fui capaz de decir. Jasper y Alice empezaron a hablar animadamente mientras íbamos en el auto, yo que iba en el asiento trasero me dediqué a observar el paisaje. Arg, todo es tan verde. De pronto, nos detuvimos frente a la casa de Bella, y ella ya estaba esperándonos en la entrada, se acercó al auto y se subió junto a mí en el asiento trasero.

- Hola Bella- le sonreí tímidamente. Tenía unas ganas locas de reír, si a mis amigos de Chicago les contaba que estaba haciendo el papel de chico tímido, no lo creerían.

- Hola Edward- dijo ella sonriéndome.

- ¡Hola Bella!- saludó Alice desde el asiento del copiloto.

- Hola Alice- le sonrió- Jasper- el aludido la saludó con la cabeza mientras echaba a andar el auto nuevamente.

- Y uhm… ¿te gusta Forks?- pregunté en un intento de iniciar una conversación. Era esto o empezar a hablar del clima.

- No mucho- respondió ella.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Es demasiado… verde- abrí los ojos como platos, pero ella estaba mirando intensamente por la ventana- húmedo… y frío- suspiró. Genial, vamos a empezar a hablar del clima

- ¿Y por qué vives aquí?- pregunté confundido, Si no le gusta Forks ¿por qué diablos vive acá?- No es mejor vivir en…- ¿Qué ciudad me dijo Alice? Mm… -¿en casa de tu madre?

- Phil, su esposo, viaja mucho y ella se quedaba conmigo en casa, pero sabía que ella lo extrañaba, así que decidí venir a pasar un tiempo con mi papá- dijo ella tranquilamente.

- ¿Sabes? Mis padres son abogados y también viajan mucho. Mi padre prácticamente vive viajando, mi madre prefiere casos que no la hagan salir de Chicago, prefiere quedarse conmigo- le sonreí, ella sonrió. Bien, Edward, eres un genio, aunque tu madre prefiere no viajar porque se marea en los aviones - Al parecer tenemos algo en común- le sonreí nuevamente, ella me devolvió la sonrisa y se giró para seguir mirando por la ventana.

- Llegamos- dijo Alice de repente- bájense.

Apenas puse un pie fuera del auto, el frío del ambiente me golpeó en la cara. Estábamos a la orilla de la carretera, parados en medio de la nada. ¿Qué pretende, Alice?

- Alice…- le dije- ¿qué hacemos acá?- pregunté mirando a los alrededores.

- Iremos caminando hacia el bosque- respondió tranquilamente, Jasper tenía la misma expresión serena que ella. Antes que pudiera decir algo, Bella se adelantó:

- ¿Estás loca? ¡Podríamos perdernos!- Por fin, alguien cuerdo

- Tranquila, con Jazz hemos venido antes, no nos perderemos- respondió segura, pero Bella no parecía convencida.

- ¡Podríamos tropezar! ¡El bosque es peligroso!

- Relájate Bella, Jazz y yo iremos adelante guiando el camino, y tú irás detrás con Edward, si tropiezas él te afirmará, ¿verdad, querido primo?- me preguntó.

- Por supuesto- respondí sonriente- vamos, Bella, será divertido- le tomé la mano y Bella me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, rápidamente me percaté que no debí haber hecho Chico tímido, Edward, recuérdalo, le solté la mano y empecé a tartamudear- yo… lo siento, sólo lo hice para que te sintieras… más segura, ya sabes…para que no te cayeras… lo siento… yo… - pude sentir la mirada divertida de Alice y Jasper, pero daba igual, sólo importaba la reacción de Bella.

- No hay problema, está bien… digo… - se corrigió- está bien que te preocupes, pero puedo caminar sola…- agachó la mirada. ¿A quién engaña? Es _obvio_ que quiere que le tome la mano

- Si tú lo dices… -le hice un gesto para que se adelantara- de todas formas, estaré atento- ella sonrió y empezó a caminar.

- Pronto nos empezamos a quedar atrás, Bella tenía un don para enredarse entre las ramas y caerse, lo que hizo que Alice y Jasper estuvieran a varios metros de distancia por delante.

- Alice me dijo que te gustaba leer… - dije tratando de entablar conversación.

- Sí… - respondió. Tan comunicativa…

- ¿Y cuál es tu libro favorito?- pregunté.

- Cumbres Borrascosas- Genial, justo un libro que no había leído- ¿a ti te gustan los libros?- me preguntó mientras saltaba sobre unas ramas.

- Sí… pero Cumbres Borrascosas no es de mis favoritos- le dije sinceramente. Ella soltó una risita.

- ¿Entonces qué libros lees?- preguntó de nuevo. Salté las ramas que ella ya había saltado antes de responder:

- Prefiero el terror, me gusta Edgar Alan Poe- respondí con honestidad nuevamente, mientras mi mente trataba de recordar a cuántas chicas les había dicho qué me gustaba leer…

- Oh, es un gran autor, me gusta "El gato negro"- dijo ella- ¿Cuál pref…?- pero antes que pudiera terminar la pregunta, se tropezó, corrí hacia ella para evitar que se golpeara la cabeza y la tomé firmemente en mis brazos. Podía sentir su pulso acelerado y antes que ella tuviera tiempo de decir algo, le dije:

- "Corazón delator"- ella se sonrojó y me miró confundida- "Corazón delator" ese es mi cuento favorito.

- Oh… claro- dijo ella nerviosa poniéndose de pie- ¡Tu cuento favorito! Claro… - y empezó a susurrar algo en voz baja que no alcancé a oír.

- ¿Estás bien?-le pregunté.

- Sí, es sólo… que estoy sorprendida…- murmuró ella.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno…. – se miró las manos nerviosa- no es uhm... normal… conocer a un chico que le guste leer…- me sonrió complacida.

- Oh… -contesté inteligentemente. Ella malinterpretó mi silencio.

- No quise ofenderte… -empezó a disculparse.

- No me siento ofendido –la interrumpí- es sólo que…- Vamos Edward, piensa algo rápido...- es sólo que también estoy sorprendido de conocer a una chica que le guste leer, no es algo muy común- le sonreí. Al menos, eso era verdad cuando se trataba de las chicas con las que salía.

- Somos personas bastante inusuales- me dijo tímidamente. Genial Edward, ahora pasamos al "nosotros"

- Sí- le sonreí ampliamente, satisfecho de mi descubrimiento- pero no leo sólo cuentos… -Bella me miraba atenta- también leo… -negué con la cabeza- no, mejor olvida lo que dije- respondí y empecé a caminar de nuevo. Uno… dos…y...

- ¡Edward!- gritó a mis espaldas y me giré poniendo mi mejor cara de vergüenza- Dime, qué otras cosas te gusta leer, quiero saber, quizás….- titubeó unos momentos- tenemos gustos similares- me sonrió tímidamente.

- Uhm… está bien- suspiré "derrotado"- me gusta uhm… la poesía… - La poesía siempre era algo que a las chicas les gustaba y si un chico decía que leía poesía, automáticamente pasaba a ser un chico romántico y sensible. La mezcla perfecta.

- Poesía… sí- sonrió levemente- a mí también me gusta, ¿tienes a algún escritor favorito?- preguntó. Quise responderle: "No, no tengo, ni siquiera me gusta la poesía", pero no podía decir eso.

- Sí…- agaché la cabeza mientras mi cerebro funcionaba a su máxima capacidad para recordar algún nombre- me gusta… Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer- contesté, lo había visto en el colegio, así que algo recordaba de él en caso que Bella siguiera con el interrogatorio.

- ¡Sí! Es un poeta romántico, ya sabes, el movimiento literario que surgió en el siglo… -empezó ella a hablar como si estuviera dictando una clase. Pero no iba a permitir que la conversación tomara ese rumbo tan aburrido. Me acerqué a ella, tomé un mechón de su cabello suavemente, Bella se calló y sólo me miró, parecía incapaz de moverse:

- "Los suspiros son aire y van al aire, las lágrimas son agua y van al mar, dime mujer, cuando el amor se olvida… ¿sabes tú adónde va?"-cité la única rima de Bécquer que me sabía, la número XXXVIII. Miré a Bella intensamente y me acerqué aún más a ella, estaba por besarla cuando sentí unos gritos y me sobresalté.

- ¡Bella! ¡Edward!- gritaban Alice y Jasper. Me separé de Bella sin dejar de mirarla y grité:

- ¡Estamos aquí!- Gran indicación, es obvio que ustedes están aquí y ellos están allá, debiste haber sido más específico

- ¡Qué alivio! Pensamos que se habían perdido- dijo Alice, encontrándonos por mi grito más que por mis grandes referencias.

- ¿Perdido?- preguntó Bella confundida.

- Sí, íbamos un poco más rápido que ustedes, así que supusimos que llegarían un rato después de nosotros, pero el tiempo fue pasando y ustedes no aparecían- respondió Jasper.

- ¿Qué les pasó?- exigió saber Alice, mirándonos con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

- Bella se cayó y al parecer se pegó fuerte porque le costó un rato recuperarse- le sonreí- estaba asegurándome que estuviera bien para continuar el camino cuando oímos sus gritos- respondí convincente.

- Oh, ya veo- dijo Alice sin tragarse mi brillante explicación- ¿estás bien, Bella? ¿Te lastimaste?

- Sí –contestó ella rápidamente- tú sabes que siempre me tropiezo, Alice –le sonrió y luego endureció su expresión- por eso te dije que era mala idea venir.

- Sigo creyendo que es una buena idea- la contradijo mi prima.

- Más vale que le des la razón Bella, cuando una idea se le mete en la cabeza… -la aconsejó Jasper. Y Sin más conversación, continuamos el camino hasta llegar a un claro en medio del bosque, donde había un mantel a cuadros colocado sobre el césped.

- Te esmeraste en hacer esto, Alice, está todo perfecto- la cumplimenté. Era un secreto a voces que a las chicas le gustaba que les hicieran cumplidos, y aunque fuera mi propia prima, necesitaba tenerla de aliada.

- ¡Qué caballero!- sonrió Alice satisfecha- Me alegra que alguien lo valore.

- Sólo digo la verdad- me acerqué, tomé su mano y se la besé. Alice soltó una risita.

- Estás perdiendo terreno, Jasper- bromeó Bella.

- Jamás pensé que tendría un familiar de Alice como rival- sonrió.

- Oh no- dije levantando las manos- no te preocupes Jasper, no estoy interesado en ella, puedes estar tranquilo- le sonreí- de todas formas, me sentaré mejor al lado de Bella, para evitar que sientas celos- reí.

- Nunca imaginé que vería a mi novio y a mi primo pelearse por mí- rió Alice.

- Debimos haber traído una cámara para capturar el momento- agregó Bella. Me sorprendió su comentario, tenía la impresión que era demasiado seria, pero al parecer estaba equivocado, aunque quizás no era seria, quizás… se ponía nerviosa estando conmigo, y le costaba actuar con naturalidad… Tendría que corregir mi ficha, Bella no era tímida… simplemente era tranquila y…

- ¡Edward!- me llamó Bella moviendo una mano frente a mis ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté confundido.

- Estabas como… ido- respondió Alice- ¿en qué pensabas?

- Uhm… –miré de reojo a Bella- en lo que me haría Jasper si dijera que estoy enamorado de ti, Alice- todos reímos ante mi comentario. El resto del paseo, nos dedicamos a comer lo que había traído Alice desde casa y a conversar sobre cómo era la vida en Forks, a pesar que no pude averiguar algo más personal acerca de Bella, debo reconocer que lo pasé bien. ¡Quién hubiera imaginado que podía divertirme en un claro que se encontraba inmerso dentro de un bosque de un pueblo que sólo lo conocían quienes vivían ahí!

* * *

**Hola!**

**Por fin la actualización! Perdonen todo el tiempo q tardé en subir un nuevo capítulo, pero he estado demasiado ocupada x.X**

**Espero q les guste! Dejen reviews! (;**


	4. Capítulo 4: Jacob Black

**CAPÍTULO 4: JACOB BLACK**

- ¡EDWARD!- sentí que alguien saltaba encima de mi cama- ¡EDWARD!- chilló Alice.

- Vete- gruñí y me tapé la cara con la almohada.

- ¡Vamos, Edward! Necesito tu ayuda- dijo quitándome la almohada.

- ¿Ayuda?- pregunté refregándome los ojos.

- Sí, verás, quedé de ir a buscar a Bella hoy, porque su auto se averió, pero Jazz está aquí, entonces…

- Quieres que yo sea el chofer…-murmuré.

- ¿Puedes ir a buscarla tú?- me preguntó- ya sabes dónde vive, además es difícil perderse en Forks- rió.

- Está bien- gruñí-lo haré, ahora vete.

Alice salió de mi habitación y tomé mi ropa antes de dirigirme al baño. Después de darme una ducha, volví al cuarto y encendí mi laptop. Mientras terminaba de arreglar mi rebelde cabello, sonó mi celular.

- ¿Hola?

_- Edward._

- Madre.

_- ¿Cómo estás?_

- Bien. ¿Tú?

_- Bien._

- ¿Mi padre?

_- Bien_

- ¿El caso?

_- Avanza bien. ¿Esme y Carlisle?_

- Bien. ¿Alice y Emmett?

_- Bien._- Odiaba conversar con mis padres, tenían un grado de emoción cercano a un robot-_ Estuve conversando con tu padre y decidimos que te enviaremos tu auto a Forks, nos parece injusto que se quede en casa, debes aprovecharlo, después de todo es tu regalo de cumpleaños – _en mi rostro se dibujó una gran sonrisa_- y así no abusas de la hospitalidad de Esme._- la sonrisa se borró, mis padres tenían gran habilidad para quitarle lo emocionante a todas las cosas.

- Oh- dije. Gran comentario- ¿Cuándo llega?

_- Hicimos los arreglos necesarios para que lo recibas hoy en la tarde._

- ¡Genial! Muchas gracias

_- No hay problema. Da nuestros saludos a Esme y Carlisle. Adiós._

- Adiós-me despedí y tiré el celular encima de la cama. Rápidamente busqué la ficha de Bella y empecé a completarla con lo poco que había descubierto de ella ayer.

- ¡EDWARD!- chilló Alice desde abajo- ¡Ven a desayunar!- rodé los ojos, apagué mi laptop y bajé:

- No es necesario que grites tan fuerte Alice. No estoy sordo- Ella sólo sonrió inocentemente y siguió desayunando.

- Buenos días- saludé a Esme.

- Buenos días, ¿cómo dormiste?- preguntó ella amablemente.

- Dormía plácidamente hasta que _alguien_- fulminé a Alice con la mirada- me despertó.

- Vamos, Edward, relájate- dijo Alice despreocupadamente- de todas formas tenías que despertar, sino te quedarías sin desayuno.

- No sé cómo Jasper te aguanta- dije bostezando.

- Es mi novio- sonrió ampliamente y miró su reloj- y debe estar por llegar, así que ve a buscar a Bella, mientras yo me arreglo. Estas son las llaves de mi auto- me las tiró y subió corriendo a su cuarto. Esme rió.

- Hablé con mi madre antes de bajar- le dije- manda saludos.

- Muchas gracias. ¿Cómo están tus padres?

- Bien- me encogí de hombros- decidieron enviarme mi auto acá, así que en la tarde lo tendré- le informé.

- No era necesario- Esme frunció el ceño.

- Fue mi regalo de cumpleaños, no tiene sentido que esté guardado en casa llenándose de polvo- reí.

- Supongo que tienes razón- sonrió cálidamente. Le devolví una sonrisa, tomé las llaves del auto de Alice y fui a buscar a Bella.

***

Estacioné el auto de Alice, frente a la casa de Bella, me bajé rápidamente y me dirigí a la puerta para tocar el timbre. Después de unos minutos, sentí unos pasos que se acercaban hasta que finalmente Bella abrió la puerta:

- Hola A… ¿Edward?- preguntó Bella- ¿Qué haces acá?

- Buenos días, Bella, yo estoy bien gracias por preguntar y por este amable recibimiento- sonreí irónicamente- Alice no pudo venir porque Jasper estaba por llegar, así que… vine en su lugar- expliqué.

- Oh- dijo ella- bien, pasa- entré detrás de ella y me detuve en el vestíbulo- espérame en la sala, terminaré de secarme el cabello, ya vuelvo- y corrió escaleras arriba.

Me senté en el sofá y me puse a mirar lo que me rodeaba. Era una casa pequeña, pero acogedora, habían varias marcos con fotos de Bella colocados en una mesa. Era fácil notar cuánto Charlie Swan quería a su hija. No pude evitar recordar que la mayoría mis fotos, estaban en álbumes… guardados en un baúl en el ático. La única foto de mí que había en la sala de mi casa, era la de mi graduación. Mis padres solían decirme que vivíamos en una casa, no en un estudio fotográfico, así que no debíamos "saturar" los rincones de nuestra casa con fotos. De pronto, sentí unos golpes en la puerta.

- ¿Bella?- pregunté al final de las escaleras.- ¿Bella?- insistí, pero no obtuve respuesta. Seguro que con el ruido del secador ni siquiera oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Estaba debatiendo entre ir yo mismo a abrirla o no, cuando sentí nuevamente unos golpes en la puerta. Me armé de valor y fui a abrir:

- ¡Bells!- gritó un chico musculoso con una gran sonrisa, pero apenas me vio frunció el ceño y me miró- ¿Quién eres tú?

- Edward Masen- le extendí la mano.

- Jacob Black- dijo estrechando mi mano- Pensé que Alice estaría aquí, vi su auto- giró la vista hacia afuera.

- Soy el primo de Alice- al ver su cara de confusión, añadí- nuestras madres son hermanas, por eso tenemos apellidos diferentes- expliqué.

- Oh, ya veo…- asintió con la cabeza- ¿Y qué…?- empezó a preguntarme cuando Bella gritó desde arriba de las escaleras:

- ¡Jake!- chilló con una gran sonrisa y bajó corriendo. Me aparté para darle paso a Bella.

- ¡Bells!- exclamó Jacob igual de emocionado y Bella se lanzó a los brazos de Jacob, él la envolvió en un gran abrazo y dio vueltas, mientras ella soltaba unas risitas. Una ola de celos recorrió todo mi cuerpo. ¿Por qué era así de efusiva con él? _Yo_ debería ser el que la abrazara y la girara… no _ese pedazo de músculo_

- ¡Edward!- exclamó Bella, como si recién se hubiera percatado de mi existencia- Bájame, Jake- le dijo al musculoso, mientras _nuevamente_ soltaba unas risitas. Jacob la depositó en el suelo con una sonrisa en la cara imposible de borrar.

- Supongo que ya se conocieron- dijo Bella.

- Así es, Edward me estaba contando que es primo de Alice- respondió Jacob.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Bella.

- Bueno, pasaba a saludarlas, a ti y a Alice, pero- sonrió con sorna- pero al parecer Alice creció un poco. Bella rió y yo fruncí la boca. Miré mi reloj y le dije a Bella:

- Debemos irnos, se hace tarde, Alice me pidió especialmente que me tardara en recogerte. Así que toma tus cosas y vámonos. Te espero, afuera. Jacob, un placer- le estreché la mano con más fuerza de lo necesario y salí por la puerta.

Me subí al auto, tomé el volante con las manos y apoye mi cabeza en él. Suspiré pesadamente, mientras controlaba mis celos. Sentí que alguien entraba al auto y levanté la vista.

- ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó Bella ¿preocupada?

- No, es sólo que Alice me despertó muy temprano hoy- inventé.

- Oh, lo siento- dijo avergonzada- lamento que hayas tenido que despertar por mi culpa.

- No te preocupes. Alice dijo que te viniera a buscarte, pero me da la idea que ya tenías planes con tu amigo, y por culpa de Alice tuviste que cancelarlos- empecé a tantear terreno mientras arrancaba el auto.

- Para nada- rió Bella y movió la mano restándole importancia- Jake siempre pasa a visitarme. Y no es la primera vez que debe hacer su visita más corta por causa de Alice- rió con más ganas.

- Alice es una persona muy... especial- reí.

- Sí…- accedió ella. Después de un rato de silencio, pregunté:

- ¿Y cómo conociste a Jacob? ¿Es tu compañero o algo así?

- Charlie y Billy, su padre son amigos desde hace años, así que prácticamente nos conocemos desde que nacimos- rió.

- Impresionante- acoté mientras mantenía la vista fija en el camino.

- ¿Qué hay de ti?- preguntó ella- ¿Tienes amigos?

- En mi caso, es algo difícil tener amigos. Por el trabajo de mis padres, nos hemos tenido que mudar mucho y cuesta mantener amistades a distancia- suspiré con falsa resignación.

- Qué lástima- murmuró.

- Lo es, pero hablemos de algo más alegre, sino Alice me retará por llegar contigo tarde y en un estado tan depresivo- bromeé- Dime, Bella, ¿qué planes tienes hoy con Alice? – pregunté, mirándola de reojo.

- No lo sé, sólo dijo que pasaría por mí- se encogió de hombros.

- Viniendo de Alice, no deber algo muy bueno- fruncí la boca.

- Pero lo hace con buenas intenciones- la defendió.

- Lo sé, pero tengo la impresión que planea una salida en grupo…

- Mientras no sea una aventura por el bosque como ayer… no tengo problema.

- Ayer fue divertido- la contradije- sirvió para conocer algo de Forks, aunque haya sido el bosque- reí. Y Bella murmuró algo que no alcancé a oír.

- ¿Qué dijiste?- pregunté mientras estacionaba el auto a la entrada de la casa.

- Sólo dije que… - tomó aire y dijo- quesirvióparaconocernosmejor- dijo y se bajó del auto rápidamente, antes de que yo hubiese alcanzado a reaccionar.

*******

Estaba mirando televisión con Jasper en la sala, mientras esperábamos que Bella y Alice estuvieran lista para que saliéramos.

- ¿Sabes lo que Alice planea?- le pregunté.

- Una salida a Port Angeles- respondió él.

- Tengo la leve impresión que este verano no descansaré- hice una mueca.

- Si querías descansar no debiste haber venido a Forks- rió entre dientes.

- ¡Quién diría que en este pueblito terminaría con una agenda más intensa que la que tenía en Chicago!- me quejé.

- Alice tiene una energía increíble, si vives con ella, tendrás que aprender a seguirle el ritmo- me aconsejó.

- No sé de dónde saca tanta energía, no es algo hereditario, créeme- Jasper sólo rió.

- ¿Sabes, Edward? Tengo la sospecha que Alice y Rose están ideando un plan para juntarte a ti y a Bella. Sé que tienen buenas intenciones, pero ¿a ti realmente te gusta ella?- inquirió.

- Bueno… -moví mis manos nervioso, tenía que mantener la fachada- Alice me preguntó si a mí me gustaba Bella y bueno… - suspiré- yo le dije que sí, pero… no sé, quiero decir, ¿cómo puedo estar seguro si me gusta? Recién la conozco… y cuando le dije a Alice que si me gustaba… -me pasé una mano por mi cabello, desordenándolo aún más- ella estaba tan emocionada y bueno… no sé… yo…

- Edward- dijo Jasper- tranquilo, Alice quiere mucho a Bella y, ella me dijo que _siente_ que tú eres el indicado para Bella, a pesar que sigue creyendo que eres un idiota –rió.

- Mi prima me quiere tanto…- ironicé y rodé los ojos.

- Aunque no lo creas, Alice te quiere, tanto como quiere a Bella. Pero no para de decirme que _siente_ que ustedes deberían estar juntos. Y no vas a sacarle esa idea de la cabeza- me aseguró.

- No sé… yo… - tenía que sacar más información- no estoy seguro… hoy cuando fui a buscar a Bella… llegó Jacob Black y… -suspiré- se ven bien juntos… -me removí en el asiento- quizás yo sea un estorbo para ellos…

- No digas eso, Bella y Jacob son amigos hace tiempo, y por lo que dice Alice, Bella no tiene interés romántico en él. Así que tienes posibilidades- me guiñó el ojo.

- ¿Tú crees?- pregunté dudoso.

- Claro- me sonrió y volvió su vista hacia la pantalla del televisor. Me estaba acomodando para concentrarme en la televisión, cuando mi celular sonó, "Annie llamando".

- ¿Aló?- contesté mientras subía las escaleras hacia mi cuarto.

_- ¡Edward!_

- Annie…- contesté, necesitaba ganar tiempo para alcanzar a abrir su ficha.

_- ¡Edward!_- exclamó ella de nuevo. Rodé los ojos- _¡Te he extrañado tanto!_

- Annie… - reí- no creo que sea para tanto- entré a mi cuarto y me dirigí rápidamente a encender mi laptop.

_- No seas modesto_- soltó una risita. Fingí encontrar divertido lo que me decía y reí con ella.

- ¿Sabes? Yo también te he extrañado…- susurré, mientras veía cómo cargaba la configuración de mi laptop.

_- ¡¿En serio?!_

- Claro…- abrí mi archivo y busqué la ficha de Annie.

_- ¿Cuándo vuelves?_

- Aún no lo tengo muy claro…- suspiré.

_- Oh, Edward, ojalá regreses pronto_- dijo ella con tono triste.

- Eso espero, pero no hablemos de cosas tristes- leí la pantalla de mi laptop en busca de algún tema- ¿Qué tal el fin de semana en Nueva York? ¿Cómo está tu hermana?

_- Increíble_- respondió ella alegremente- _No puedo creer que te acordaras…_- aquí vamos de nuevo…

- Cómo olvidarlo…

_- Oh, Edward…._

- Annie… eres una gran chica… soy muy afortunado de conocerte, dime ¿cuántas chicas conoces que se preocupen de nuestro medioambiente?- me detuve unos segundos y continué- Si todos pensáramos como tú, haríamos de nuestro mundo un mejor lugar para vivir. Pero la mayoría de la gente, somos demasiado egoístas o no tenemos la valentía suficiente para luchar por lo que queremos- suspiré- Annie…

_- ¿Sí, Edward?_

- Te admiro tanto…- susurré dulcemente y esperé el inicio del discurso "No, Edward, yo soy la afortunada"

_- Edward, no digas eso, soy una chica común y corriente… en cambio tú, eres un chico increíble, eres guapo, inteligente, sensible…_ -suspiró- _yo soy la afortunada de haberte conocido._ – Sonreí satisfecho y dije:

- Parece que ambos somos afortunados- reí. Sentí unos golpes en la puerta y vi a Alice asomar su cabeza por la puerta.

- Estamos listos- dijo ella- te esperamos abajo.- Asentí con la cabeza y esperé que se fuera.

- Annie… debo irme- dije con falsa tristeza- me encantaría seguir hablando contigo… pero…

_- Está bien, Edward, entiendo…_ - suspiró.

- Realmente, lo siento- mentí.

_- No te preocupes…_

- Adiós Annie-murmuré.

_- Adiós, Edward._

Después de la conversación con Annie, me sentí con más confianza, ella tenía razón, _ella _era la afortunada de haberme conocido. Así que, Bella Swan caería en las redes de Edward Masen, era algo absolutamente inevitable, sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Perdonen la demora, cada vez me tardo más en actualizar, pero los astros se conspiran en mi contra! xD**

**Espero q les haya gustado el capítulo, es corto, pero decidí que la salida a Port Angeles, merecía un capítulo aparte. Díganme qué opinan, incluí a Jacob Black, no se ofendan las fans de él por haberle dicho "pedazo de músculo", pero a Edward no le cae bien ajajaja**

**Gracias por leer y espero sus reviews! (;**


	5. Capítulo 5: Primera Cita

**CAPÍTULO 5: PRIMERA CITA**

**  
**- ¡Edward!- gritó Alice desde la sala del primer piso- ¡Llegó tu auto!- Tomé mi chaqueta y bajé corriendo las escaleras donde me esperaban Jasper, Alice, Bella y Esme, ésta última tenía algo brillante entre sus manos.

- Aquí tienes- dijo ella, pasándome las llaves de mi auto. Sonreí ampliamente y salí hacia el jardín donde me esperaba mi precioso auto. Me subí en él, puse las manos en el volante y respiré profundamente. ¡Cómo amaba este auto! Mis padres podían ser más fríos que Alaska, pero cada vez que quería algo, me lo compraban, así que después de todo, no era todo _tan_ malo.

- Lindo auto- dijo Jasper de repente y me sobresalté. Estaba tan ensimismado en el auto que me olvidé totalmente de que todos estaban rodeándome.

- Cualquiera diría que te reencontraste con tu hermano perdido, Edward- dijo Alice rodando los ojos- no entiendo cómo puedes tenerle tanto cariño a un simple estructura de…

- ¿Estructura?- pregunté estupefacto mientras me bajaba del auto- ¡Es más que una estructura! Es…

- Sí, sí, Edward- Alice me interrumpió- es más que un auto y bla, bla, bla. Ya entendimos. ¿Podemos irnos?- miró su reloj- se nos hace tarde.

- Cuídense- dijo Esme, nos dio un beso a cada uno en la mejilla y entró a la casa.

- Vámonos ya- dijo Alice molesta, subiéndose al auto de Jasper. Miré las llaves de mi auto y tuve una idea repentina.

- ¿Por qué no vamos en autos separados? Yo puedo llevar a Bella- dije con tono inocente- ¿Te molesta ir conmigo?- le pregunté.

- Ehm… no- dijo ella rápidamente- así Alice y Jasper pueden pasar más tiempo solos- les sonrió.

- Claro, no queremos forzarlos a salir de su burbuja romántica- dije irónico.

- Bella, no…- empezó a decir Alice, mientras Jasper se subía por el lado del conductor.

- Vamos, querida prima, ve con tu novio, creo que Bella y yo, podremos arreglárnoslas perfectamente sin ustedes- les sonreí. Por favor, vete con Jasper y déjame solo con Bella

- Sí, Alice, sal con Jasper, diviértanse- me apoyó Bella- no se preocupen por nosotros. ¡Lo sabía! Ella también quiere deshacerse de la odiosa de Alice y su novio

- Está bien… -murmuró Alice estudiando nuestra expresiones durante unos instantes- vámonos, Jazz…

- Adiós, chicos- se despidió él. Una vez que el auto desapareció de nuestras vistas, Bella murmuró:

- ¿Y qué haremos?- preguntó.

- Tengo mi auto y no conozco mucho Forks. Podríamos dar un paseo…- sugerí- pero si no quieres yo…- agaché la mirada y moví un pie nerviosamente en un gesto que indicara "me gustaría salir contigo, pero si tú no quieres, no hay problema, porque sé que tú jamás te fijarías en mí". Eso siempre funcionaba.

- ¡Sí!- dijo ella rápidamente. Levanté la mirada lentamente poniendo mi mejor cara de lástima- digo… claro, me encantaría dar un paseo contigo- me sonrió. Edward, eres un genio me felicité. Sonreí y le abrí la puerta del copiloto para que se subiera. Algo que había aprendido de mis padres, era ser caballero con las mujeres. A pesar que había salido con una infinidad de chicas, siempre las trataba bien, ninguna se había quejado de mis modales hasta ahora. Una vez que Bella se acomodó en su asiento, cerré la puerta y rodeé el auto para subirme por el lado del conductor. Suspiré nuevamente ante el exquisito placer de sentir el volante entre mis manos

- Te gusta mucho tu auto, ¿cierto? –rió Bella. Debe pensar que soy un materialista. Piensa, Edward, piensa

- No es eso… -suspiré mientras pensaba alguna excusa lo suficientemente buena- es sólo que… tener mi auto acá… me recuerda Chicago- me giré para verla- Extraño mi ciudad, ¿sabes?- le sonreí fingiendo tristeza- pero teniendo mi auto acá….-dije de nuevo- me hace sentir más cerca de casa.- La expresión de Bella se suavizó notoriamente.

- ¿Extrañas a tus padres?- preguntó en un susurro.

- No- respondí secamente y arranqué el auto.

- Perdón, yo…- se disculpó ella rápidamente.

- No, perdóname a mí- la interrumpí- es sólo que mis padres son… algo apáticos- dije sinceramente- tampoco los veo mucho- dije con la vista fija en la carretera- A la que más extraño es a Maddie.

- Oh… ¿ella es tu…?

- Es el ama de llaves de mi casa, aunque también me crió, así que también fue mi niñera. Pero creo que arruinaría mi imagen si digo que tengo una- ambos reímos- así que, prefiero decir que es el ama de llaves.

- ¿Sabes adónde vas?- preguntó de repente mirando el camino.

- No- respondí con una risa.

- Vaya, qué tranquila me siento ahora- exclamó ella.

- Vamos, Bella, tienes que ser más optimista. Además ¿cómo podríamos perdernos en un pueblo así de minúsculo?- pregunté rodando los ojos.

- Con mi suerte, podríamos- respondió ella- pero trataré de pensar positivamente-agregó.

- ¡Así se habla! Mira, un desvío- le señalé un camino que se habría entremedio de los árboles y me aparté de la carretera para tomarlo.

- ¡No pensarás seguirlo! ¡¿Estás loco?!- preguntó alarmada.

- Relájate- reí- ¿dónde está ese espíritu aventurero?

- En casa- murmuró ella- dentro de un cajón con llave de mi cómoda- dijo tensa.

- Vamos, Bella, veremos hasta dónde llega, sino doy media vuelta y volvemos a tu querida carretera- dije tranquilamente mientras me internaba por el desvío.

- Está bien- accedió ella aún algo aprensiva.

- ¿Sabes lo que me gusta de los bosques? – empecé a hablar con la idea que se distrajera de esos pensamientos tan pesimistas- Es que tienen la suficiente oscuridad para apreciar las estrellas. En Chicago, vivo en pleno centro, rodeado de luces, es imposible ver el cielo nocturno como se ve acá. Deberías sentirte afortunada- le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente mientras miraba por la ventana. De pronto, me di cuenta que el camino se acababa y detuve el auto, pero mientras miraba el entorno noté el ruido de unas olas y busqué frenéticamente hasta dar con el origen del sonido- ¡Mira!- exclamé, haciendo que Bella saltara en su asiento- ¡Una playa! Vamos a dar una vuelta- me bajé del auto y fui a abrirle la puerta.

- Edward, no creo…- titubeó ella.

- Bella… ven conmigo- le extendí la mano para que la tomara- nada malo te va a pasar. Confía en mí- le dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos, mi padre siempre decía que si mirabas a alguien fijamente y hablabas en tono seguro, eras capaz de lograr cualquier cosa del otro- sólo daremos una vuelta, miraremos las estrellas y volvemos al auto. ¿Está bien?- ella asintió y tomó la mano que le ofrecía.- ¿Habías venido antes para acá?

- No, sinceramente no salgo mucho. Mis únicas salidas se limitan al colegio y a la casa de Alice o Rosalie- respondió algo avergonzada. Para ser sincero, no me extrañaba. No había mucho que conocer. Mis padres solían decir que era Forks era un pueblo en medio de la nada, así que había crecido con esa idea. Me sorprendí bastante al descubrir que la gente de acá conocía el internet. Tenía la idea errónea que Forks era como un viaje tiempo atrás, jamás se me ocurrió que podían saber qué era el Bluetooth.

Caminamos unos metros hasta llegar a la playa, me saqué mi chaqueta y la extendí en la arena. Le hice una seña a Bella para que se sentara, y una vez que lo hizo, me senté junto a ella. Permanecimos unos momentos mirando el paisaje nocturno, hasta que el silencio se hizo incómodo. Necesitaba romper el silencio.

- Linda noche, ¿no te parece?- pregunté. Qué forma más inteligente de romper el silencio, idiota

- Sí- murmuró ella- tenías razón, valía la pena tomar el atajo, de otra manera no estaríamos aquí viendo lo hermosa que está la noche- me sonrió. De pronto, algo extraño se movió en mi interior que hizo que me levantara y le extendiera mi mano a Bella, quien, esta vez, la tomó sin titubear. Siguiendo ese impulso repentino, la guié hasta la orilla de la playa hasta que nos fuimos acercando peligrosamente al agua.

- ¡Edward! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Nos vamos a mojar!- exclamó aterrada. Me detuve y me coloqué en frente a ella. Tomé su cara entre mis manos y, sin saber por qué lo hacía, la besé brevemente en los labios. Me separé un poco de Bella y ella me miraba con la expresión más dulce que había visto en una chica antes. Sonrió nerviosa, lo que tomé como una buena señal y nuevamente poseído por alguna clase de criatura irracional, la besé con más seguridad que antes. Bella respondió esta vez al beso con mayor intensidad, el choque de unas olas, hizo que perdiéramos el equilibrio y cayéramos al agua. Ambos soltamos una risa y continuamos besándonos. Una vez que nos separamos, Bella entrelazó su mano con la mía y salimos del agua. Ahora, era ella la que me guiaba de regreso al auto.

- Debemos regresar y quitarnos la ropa mojada, sino nos vamos a resfriar- rió ella despreocupadamente. Su risa pareció sacarme del trance en el que estaba y volví a tomar el control de mis acciones.

- Sí, te llevaré a tu casa. No quiero que te resfríes por mi culpa- le guiñé un ojo. Ella soltó una risita.

- No soy tan débil- dijo en voz baja cuando ya llegábamos al auto.

- Puedes tener razón, pero el Jefe Swan no dudará en dispararme si su pequeña se enferma por mi culpa- bromeé y agregué en todo serio- de todas formas debemos regresar, no quiero preocupar a tu padre- le abrí la puerta para que se subiera.

- Eres tan dulce…- dijo ella cuando me senté frente al volante y me dio un leve beso en la mejilla. Le sonreí de vuelta y deshice el camino que habíamos hecho hasta tomar nuevamente la carretera. No podía creer que había besado a Bella, quiero decir, es cierto que quería probar sus labios, aunque jamás pensé que lo haría tan pronto. Fue un impulso, pero daba igual, estaría en Forks sólo seis semanas y si quería hacer mi estadía más grata, necesitaba estar con Bella lo antes posible, de otra forma, estaría obligado a encerrarme en mi cuarto o compartir con la familia. Para ser sincero, no tenía el mismo concepto que tenían los Cullen, en casa, todos eran más apáticos. Lo que le había dicho a Bella era cierto, mis padres eran demasiado apáticos y evitaban cualquier forma de expresar las emociones. Edward y Elizabeth Masen esperaban que siguiera sus pasos y estudiara leyes, así que me inculcaron que cualquier gesto o expresión sólo demostraba debilidad frente a los demás, y como decía mi padre: "Un Masen jamás muestra inseguridad, un Masen nació para triunfar y para ser mejor que el resto". Por esto, me incomodaba un poco que acá fueran tan efusivos con las demostraciones de afecto. Durante 18 años viví pensando que era normal tener padres tan fríos, pero ahora que me quedaba con mis tíos por un tiempo más largo, me daba cuenta que estaba equivocado.

- Hoy la pasé bien- dijo Bella sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

- Yo también- le respondí y me sorprendí al darme cuenta que ya estábamos cerca de la casa de Bella. Una de las ventajas de Forks, es que al tener sólo una carretera es muy improbable perderse, aun cuando tu mente esté en otra parte mientras conduces.

- Espero que Alice y Jasper lo hayan pasado bien también- dijo ella. Reprimí mis ganas de decirle "¿A quién le importan? A mí sólo me importa que TÚ lo hayas pasado bien, los demás dan igual".

- Ojalá- dije estacionando mi auto en la casa de Bella.

- Gracias por traerme- murmuró ella, moviéndose incómoda en el asiento. ¿Debería besarla?

- No hay problema, es lo mínimo que podía hacer- dije mientras me bajaba del auto para abrirle la puerta- es un placer traerte. Además- agregué sonriendo- era mi deber traerte sana y salva. Ella sonrió débilmente y empezó a caminar hacia el pórtico.- Y Bella…

- ¿Sí, Edward?- preguntó volviéndose para mirarme.

- Buenas noches- me despedí dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios (debía dar la impresión de un chico tímido y caballeroso, además de las ganas de verme nuevamente) y me subí a mi auto, dejando a Bella de pie frente a la entrada con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

***

Al otro día me desperté temprano y bajé a desayunar. Sólo estaba Esme, quien venía entrando desde el jardín con unas flores recién cortadas del jardín.

- Buenos días- la saludé sonriente.

- Buenos días, Edward- respondió ella devolviéndome la sonrisa- ¿cómo dormiste?

- Muy bien, gracias- contesté.

- Despertaste temprano- comentó mientras me servía el desayuno.

- Estoy acostumbrado a madrugar- reí. Ella rió conmigo mientras colocaba las flores en un recipiente,

- Ojalá Alice y Emmett tuvieran esa costumbre. ¡Cuesta tanto despertarlos!- rodó los ojos. Definitivamente, el revolear los ojos era algo heredado de la familia de mi madre.

- ¿Tía?- pregunté mirando las flores.

- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que puedes decirme Esme?- sonrió condescendientemente.

- Lo siento, es que mis padres insisten… -empecé a excusarme.

- Pero mientras te quedes con nosotros, puedes llamarnos a Carlisle y a mí por nuestros nombres, será nuestro secreto- me guiñó el ojo y yo agaché mi cabeza fingiendo vergüenza- ¿Qué querías preguntarme?

- Mm… - Vamos Edward, actúa avergonzado. Necesitas tener a todos de tu parte, si quieres tener algo con Bella contigo mientras estés aquí- me preguntaba si uhm… podrías… -tomé aire- me preguntaba si podrías darme una de tus rosas- Esme sonrió y seguí con mi actuación- es que son tan bonitas y… -empecé a tartamudear a propósito- y.. y-y-yo quería uhm…

- No hay problema, Edward, toma todas las que quieras- me respondió ella divertida por mi fingido nerviosismo.

- Gracias- sonreí tímidamente- y uhm… me preguntaba si podrías uhm… darme… digo.. si tienes alguna hoja de papel para escribir algo…- Grandes pensadores, Edward, obvio que utilizarás una hoja de papel para escribir algo, a menos que te guste el origami o algo así - y unas cintas… si puedes… es que uhm…

- Claro- sonrió maternalmente- te dejaré las cosas en tu cuarto- acotó y se fue de la cocina.

Después de terminar mi desayuno, tomé una rosa de Esme, subí a mi habitación, encendí mi laptop y busqué en internet las rimas completas de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer. Si Bella quería un chico romántico, yo sería uno romántico. Comencé a leer las rimas, hasta que di con una que me gustó. Tomé una hoja de papel que Esme había dejado encima de mi cama, junto a unos lápices y me dirigí hasta el escritorio. Estiré la hoja, y comencé a escribir:

"_Por una mirada, un mundo_

_Por una sonrisa, un cielo_

_Por un beso… ¡Yo no sé_

_Que te diera por un beso!"_

Sonreí satisfecho, era una rima bastante inocente y mostraba mi interés por Bella de una forma sumamente caballerosa. Ella tendría que ser una tonta si no cayera ante mis encantos. Además, esta era la primera vez que me tomaba tantas molestias para conquistar a alguien.

Agregué más abajo:

_Espero que no te hayas resfriado. _

_Edward._

Perfecto. Quedaría con un chico romántico y preocupado. Enrollé la hoja de papel, la coloqué junto a la rosa, las amarré con una cinta. Rápidamente, bajé las escaleras con el "regalo" de Bella en mi mano, tomé las llaves de mi auto y me despedí de Esme, quien estaba en el jardín, con un beso en la mejilla.

Llegué a la casa de Bella, afortunadamente Charlie Swan ya se había ido para la estación de policía, así que tomé el regalo para Bella, me bajé del auto y lo deposité en la entrada. Sonreí y conduje mi viaje de regreso. Cuando volví, Alice y Emmett aún dormían, así que aproveché de actualizar la ficha Número 77, mientras esperaba que Bella despertara, viera mi nota y viniera a mí con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y me dijera "¡Oh, Edward, eres el chico perfecto!", justo antes de besarme.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Un nuevo capítulo! Tuve mis dudas respecto a si el primer beso entre Edward y Bella debía ser tan pronto, pero llegué a la conclusión q Edward es un chico directo, así q no le gusta perder el tiempo xD**

**Sinceramente, espero q les haya gustado el capítulo y espero también sus reviews, me interesa mucho su opinión! **

**Gracias x leer (;**


	6. Capítulo 6: ¿Demasiado Rápido?

**CAPÍTULO 6: ¿DEMASIADO RÁPIDO?**

- Edward…- sentí que una voz me llamaba mientras me sacudía suavemente- Edward…

Abrí los ojos lentamente, para encontrarme a Bella sentada junto a mi cama.

- Bella… ¿qué haces acá?- pregunté adormilado.

- Vine a darte las gracias por tu regalo de hoy- murmuró. Mi mente empezaba a funcionar lentamente.

- Te lo merecías- le sonreí y me incorporé en la cama, mirando de reojo mi laptop que, afortunadamente, había apagado antes de dormirme.

- Edward…- susurró ella algo nerviosa. Uh-oh, eso nunca significaba algo bueno. Generalmente terminaba en algo como "tenemos que hablar".

¿Sí?- pregunté tranquilamente, mientras miraba su mano en un gesto que indicara "me gustaría tomarte la mano, pero no me atrevo".

- Sobre lo que pasó anoche…-tomó aire- yo… creo que… uhm… -se movió algo nerviosa- fuimos demasiado rápido, digo apenas nos conocemos y… - En ese minuto dejé de ponerle atención. "¿Demasiado rápido? ¿Qué esperaba? Me quedaré sólo 6 semanas, hay que aprovechar el tiempo. ¿Quién piensa que soy? ¿Una tortuga? ¿Qué pasa si ahora se arrepiente? Tendría que buscarme otra chica, pero en este pueblo de porquería no es fácil encontrar a una guapa. Rosalie está ocupada y no creo que ella y Alice quieran presentarme más chicas… Pero ¿por qué se arrepentiría? Soy Edward Masen, ninguna chica se resiste a mí" pensé molesto-… con Alice- seguí diciendo Bella. "¿Alice? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella?"- así que creo que deberíamos tomarnos las cosas con más calma- concluyó. Puse mi mejor cara de chico comprensivo, y le dije, en un tono sumamente tranquilo:

- Bella…- tomé aire intentando calmar toda la furia que sentía-quizás sí fuimos demasiado rápido anoche, pero uhm…- la miré fijamente a los ojos y me preparé para decir el discurso que ya sabía de memoria- realmente me gustas, nunca antes había sentido por una chica lo que siento por ti, eres una chica muy especial y siento mucho si te di una impresión equivocada, nunca fue mi intención, pero cuando te vi anoche… estabas tan cerca de mí que no pude resistir mis ganas de besarte- agaché la cabeza avergonzado- no suelo ser así de directo, pero no estaré mucho tiempo en Forks, debo volver y no sé… - me pasé una mano por mi cabello- me gustaría disfrutar el verano contigo… supuse que si actuaba igual que siempre, me demoraría meses en invitarte a salir y me iría a Chicago sin siquiera hablarte- moví mis manos para mostrar mi "nerviosismo"- pero eso no es excusa para haberte besado anoche, tú misma señalaste que apenas nos conocemos… yo… -tartamudeé mientras pensaba en más argumentos- yo…yo… quizás- tomé aire mientras ordenaba la idea que recién se me había ocurrido- quizás fue mala idea actuar así de rápido, pero como ya te dije, realmente me gustas- me preparé para decir la más grande de las mentiras- y no he salido con muchas chicas, soy algo torpe en las citas… y… me gustas tanto que no sé cómo comportarme cuando estoy contigo- mentí y me mordí el labio para evitar cualquier atisbo de sonrisa.

- Edward… -dijo ella y levanté la vista para encontrar a una Bella muy sonrojada. Iba a sonreír satisfecho, pero me mordí el labio con más fuerza para evitarlo- tú también me gustas, pero tengo miedo- susurró en una voz apenas audible. Reprimí el impulso de rodar los ojos.

- ¿Miedo de qué?- pregunté suavemente.

- A enamorarme de ti- dijo mirando a un punto en el horizonte. Nuevamente reprimí el impulso de rodar los ojos. De todas las cosas que me habían hecho, nunca antes alguien me había dicho que tuviera miedo de enamorarse de mí. Bella era extraña.

- Bella, yo también tengo miedo- mentí- pero no me gustaría arrepentirme por no haber aprovechado mi estadía en Forks para estar contigo. No podría soportarlo- dije mientras apartaba un mechón de cabello de su cara. Esto último era verdad, no podría soportarlo, cuando volviera a Chicago mis amigos me preguntarían con cuántas chicas anduve en el verano, y tener una novia de verano, era mucho mejor que decir que había andado solo. Nadie creería que el rompecorazones de Chicago, no hubiese tenido al menos una chica en todo el verano. Ni yo mismo lo creería.

- Edward yo…- empezó a decir ella, agachando la vista.

- Bella, yo sólo quiero tu felicidad- le sonreí-si quieres ir lento, respetaré tu decisión- le dije mientras tomaba su mano.

- Gracias- dijo ella. ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué dijo gracias? Debió haber dicho algo como "no, Edward, tienes razón, si ambos nos gustamos no tenemos por qué desaprovechar el escaso tiempo que tenemos". Reprimí mi sorpresa y murmuré:

- ¿Por qué no te tomas unos días para pensarlo? Yo no te presionaré- sonreí ampliamente- mientras tanto podemos ser amigos y conocernos mejor, ¿qué opinas?- maldije internamente, las cosas que había que hacer para que Bella Swan estuviera conmigo, si mis amigos se enteraran, sería el hazmerreír, podía ir sus risas mientras dijeran "¿Desde cuándo Edward Masen se esfuerza porque una chica sea su novia?"

- Opino que está bien- sonrió. ¿Bien? Yo opino que está mal. ¡Deberías aceptar de una maldita vez! ¿Qué tienes que pensar?

- Perfecto- fingí una sonrisa comprensiva- ¿Por qué no bajamos? Estoy seguro que Alice ya debe haber organizado nuestra agenda para hoy. – ella rió y asintió con la cabeza. Ambos nos paramos de mi cama y bajamos a encontrarnos con los demás.

***

- ¿Sabes, Edward? Tenía una impresión equivocada de ti- dijo Jasper mientras él, Emmett y yo, estábamos en la sala jugando videojuegos por turno. Alice, Rosalie y Bella, habían ido de compras durante el día.

- ¿Por qué?- le pregunté mientras miraba la pantalla. Jasper y Emmett estaban sentados en el sillón conversando, mientras miraban mi juego- Alice y Emmett, siempre me habían dicho que eras un chico popular y salías con muchas chicas- respondió.

- Soy una persona sociable- reí y terminé mi juego- pero eso no significa que ande con cada chica que se me cruce- bufé molesto, aunque ellos sí decían la verdad.

- Yo también soy sociable, pero no tengo tantas chicas detrás- dijo Emmett.

- Es mejor que no las tengas- dijo Jasper- sino tendrías serios problemas con Rose, mi hermana tiene un carácter…

- Muy dulce- terminó Emmett sonriendo y agregó dirigiéndose a Jasper- cuando fuimos a Chicago, pudimos conocer a nuestro Eddie en terreno, y créeme que las chicas llegaban como abejas a la miel a casa- rió- y la pobre Maddie tiene que sufrir los ataques de las chicas cuando nuestro Eddie las rechaza.

- No seas exagerado, Emmett- rodé los ojos, aunque para ser sinceros, NO exageraba.

- ¿Tanto arrastre tienes con las chicas?- preguntó Jasper riendo.

- No, es sólo que malinterpretan las cosas. Mis padres me enseñaron a ser caballero con las mujeres. Quizás por eso se me acercan- me encogí de hombros restándole importancia.

- Yo creo que es parte del encanto familiar- dijo Emmett.

- Del que tú careces- bromeé.

- ¡Oye!-se quejó dándome un golpe en la cabeza- yo sí tengo mi encanto.

- Muy oculto… -susurró Jasper.

- ¿Tú también vas a empezar?-preguntó enojado Emmett.

- Sólo digo la verdad… -se encogió de hombros- sinceramente no sé qué ve mi hermana en ti- rió.

- Yo podría decir lo mismo, Alice es tan… - Emmett frunció el ceño buscando la palabra adecuada.

- Hablando de Alice…-empezó Jasper- hoy tenía un interés especial por salir con Bella. Al parecer ella estaba uhm… ¡diferente!-dijo esta última palabra haciendo unas comillas imaginarias- y como ustedes dos salieron anoche… ella pensaba que había pasado algo-nuevamente hizo comillas en el aire.

- ¿Diferente? ¿Algo?- preguntó Emmett confundido.

- Ya sabes… -le dijo Jasper con una mirada significativa.

- No, no sé- respondió Emmett más confundido que antes. Jasper rodó los ojos y suspiró- ¡perdón! Soy demasiado ingenuo- dijo levantando las manos. No pudimos evitar reírnos.

- Ingenuo no- dije entre risas- eres un idiota que es muy distinto- nos reímos con más ganas. Emmett iba a reclamar cuando Jasper lo interrumpió:

- ¿Bella y tú se besaron?- me preguntó de sopetón y junto a Emmett me miraron expectantes. Hice mi mejor actuación de chico tímido.

- Uhm… -me toqué el cabello con la mano y agaché la cabeza fingiendo vergüenza.

- ¡Responde!- exigió Emmett.

- Es obvio, Emmett- bufó Jasper- honestamente, espero que mis futuros sobrinos hereden la inteligencia de Rose porque si heredan la tuya… pobres criaturas- sacudió la cabeza- pero volviendo a lo que estábamos hablando, tú y Bella se besaron, ¿cierto?- preguntó nuevamente

- Bueno… ayer salimos y ehm… ella estaba allí… yo estaba allí…. estábamos allí… - sonaba tan estúpido, pero si tenía que fingir que Bella me gustaba mucho, necesitaba mostrar algún grado de incoherencia al hablar de ella.

- Sí, sí, ¿y después qué pasó?- apuró Emmett.

- Nos besamos-dije en voz muy baja.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Jasper.

- Nos besamos- repetí con voz más fuerte.

- Pero ¿quién besó a quién? Tú la besaste y ella te correspondió o… -empezó Emmett.

- ¡No seas entrometido! ¡Pareces una chica!- lo reprimió Jasper.

- ¡No soy entrometido!- exclamó Emmett- simplemente me preocupo por mi familia.- Jasper iba a abrir la boca para responder cuando se sintió un chillido proveniente de la entrada.

- ¡Llegamos!- chilló Alice, mientras Rosalie y Bella entraban detrás de ella.

- No es necesario que grites, podemos oír que llegaron- dijo Emmett.

- Quién habla de no gritar… el más moderado- Jasper rodó los ojos.

- ¿Qué hacían? – preguntó Rosalie sentándose en el regazo de Emmett.

- Conversábamos de…

- La vida- interrumpí- hace tiempo que no nos veíamos y es bueno ponerse al día- me encogí de hombros.

- Nosotras hicimos lo mismo- Alice miró de reojo a Bella, quien estaba sentada en el sillón de enfrente- es increíble todas las cosas que pueden pasar, ¿no te parece?- mi prima me miró fijamente. Era obvio que también Bella había sido interrogada.

- Supongo- agaché la vista fingiendo vergüenza.

- Aww… -empezó a molestarme Emmett- nuestro Eddie se puso tímido…

- Déjalo ya- le ordenó Rosalie, mientras Alice se acomodaba junto a Jasper.

- ¿Fueron de compras? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño- No veo las bolsas.

- Están en el auto- respondió Alice.

- Y no las bajaron porque… -empezó Emmett.

- Porque Alice salió disparada del auto para ver a Jasper – rió Bella.

- Y las bolsas estaban demasiado pesadas para cargarlas nosotras- siguió Rosalie- así que uhm… ¿por qué no las bajan ustedes?- le dio un suave beso a Emmett.

- Yo lo haría, Rose, pero no puedo, soy un caballero- todos reímos, pero él nos ignoró- así que no puedo dejar a mi hermosa novia acá sola.

- Claro, yo voy a robarte a mi propia hermana- bufó Jasper.

- Nunca se sabe, Hale, nunca se sabe- respondió un Emmett muy serio.

- Basta ya, yo iré- dije de pronto, estaba harto de estas conversaciones que sabía que terminarían en "yo te quiero más", "no podría vivir sin ti" y otras cursilerías- así estos caballeros no deben abandonar a sus damiselas- sonreí.

- Te acompaño- dijo Bella poniéndose de pie. Emmett no resistió y empezó a hacer ruiditos de besos descaradamente, hasta que Rosalie le pellizcó el brazo y se calló.

- Qué amable, Bella dijo Alice- Aquí tienes, Edward – me pasó las llaves y me miró maliciosamente- no tarden- Rodé los ojos y salí de la casa junto a Bella

***

Acabábamos de dejar las bolsas en el dormitorio de Alice y me disponía a bajar donde estaban los demás cuando Bella se detuvo de pronto.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté preocupado.

- Mm.. ¿podemos ir a tu cuarto?-preguntó sonrojándose.

- Claro- me dirigí hacia mi puerta y le hice una señal con la mano para que entrara- adelante, toma asiento- le indiqué mi cama.

- Estuve pensando en lo que hablamos en la mañana… - murmuró mirando la alfombra- y tienes razón. Quise gritarle "Por supuesto que tengo razón, soy Edward Masen, _siempre_ tengo razón", pero me contuve.

- ¿Razón?-fingí sorpresa- ¿en qué?

- En que el verano es demasiado corto y si esperamos demasiado…-titubeó- pero tú me gustas y… bueno… no sé- sacudió la cabeza- no quiero que…-se detuvo.

- ¿Qué es lo que no quieres?- pregunté con tono dulce. Nota mental: "Te estás ablandando".

- No… olvídalo, es ridículo.

- Dime, Bella… prometo que no me reiré- la animé.

- Es sólo que no quiere que soy una chica fácil… realmente no soy así, pero tú… -empezó a mover nerviosamente los pies.

- Bella- la callé antes que se le ocurrieran más motivos para aumentar su inseguridad- tú me gustas y yo te gusto… así que…-me preparé para poner mi mejor cara de soy-un-chico-tímido-pero-estoy-armándome-de-valor-para-decir-algo- Bella…¿te gustaría ser mi novia?- sus ojos brillaron notablemente y sabía que aceptaría, después de todo, es Edward Masen quién se lo está pidiendo, pero parecía incapaz de hablar, así que seguí con mi actuación para forzarla a hablar- si no quieres está bien, yo…- agité mis manos nerviosamente unos momento, pero Bella seguía sin reaccionar, así que me paré de la cama, esperando que el movimiento la hiciera salir de su trance.

- Sí… -susurró en una voz apenas audible. Rodé los ojos, por suerte, estaba de espaldas a ella, y seguí mi camino hacia la puerta, fingiendo no haber oído. Sí quería ser mi novia, tendría que decírmelo de manera segura, de lo contrario, no sería digna de serlo- Edward- me llamó con un volumen normal de voz, sonreí, pero rápidamente volví a mi expresión nerviosa antes de girarme.

- ¿Sí, Bella?- pregunté con fingido temor.

- Sí, Edward me gustaría ser tu novia.

Me acerqué a ella, le di un suave beso en los labios y la abracé, mientras sonreía satisfecho por haber conseguido, una vez más, que una chica cayera ante mis encantos.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Perdón por la demora, pero estoy en periodo de examenes y he estado estudiando como condenada, además estoy tomando clases de chino-mandarín, así que ando escasa de tiempo (mi mejor amiga es testigo, aunque también me fuerza a avanzar el FF, así q denle las gracias a ella por haber actualizado hoy xD) **

**Felizmente la próxima semana se acaban los examenes y tendré tiempo para escribir el FF. Pero ocupada o no, igual me hice el tiempo para actualizar, me dio cargo de consciencia, hace 3 semanas que no subía un nuevo capítulo!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, me divertí escribiendo los diálogos de Emmett (es mi 2do Cullen favorito, se imaginarán cuál es el primero xD) y dejen reviews para conocer su opinión. El feedback es importante (:**

**Gracias por leer (;**


	7. Capítulo 7: Pensando Demasiado

**CAPÍTULO 7: PENSANDO DEMASIADO**

Llevaba tres semanas y media en Forks y, a pesar de mi rechazo por venir a pasar mi verano en este pueblo en miniatura, lo había pasado sorprendentemente bien. Por un lado, los Cullen eran mucho más… humanos que mis padres, y aunque al principio me sentía un poco incómodo por su comportamiento, ahora me sentía totalmente a gusto y estaba seguro que una vez que volviera a Chicago, los extrañaría, siendo esto último toda una novedad para mí, nunca había extrañado a mis padres cuando estaban de viaje, a la única persona que realmente extrañaba era a Maddie. Pero aparte de mi familia, la persona que había causado que mi verano fuera mejor de lo que esperaba, era Bella. Cuando le pedí que fuera mi novia, lo había hecho casi con el único propósito de tener algo de diversión (en el buen sentido de la palabra, habría que ser un suicida para intentar algo más con Bella, estando tan cerca de mis tíos), pero me había llevado una grata sorpresa al estar junto a ella, realmente me gustaba estar con ella, esto también era nuevo, aunque hubiese tenido más novias de las que podía recordar, generalmente sólo estaba con ellas por divertirme con ellas en fiestas y cosas así, pero fuera de esas situaciones, las evitaba como plaga.

Mi noviazgo con Bella, había sido aceptado muy bien por mi familia, mi tío dijo: "Bella es una buena chica", mi tía agregó: "Estoy tan feliz que tengas a alguien como ella a tu lado, Alice dijo "están hechos el uno para el otro", mientras que Emmett riendo empezó a cantar "Edward y Bella, sentados bajo un árbol b-e-s-á-n-d-o-s-e, primero viene el amor…", pero todos gritamos "¡Emmett!" y se calló. Hasta Charlie Swan había estado de acuerdo, según Bella, porque lo único que dijo cuando se enteró fue un "oh".

Pero todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, cuando Jacob Black se enteró…

_***Inicio Flashblack***_

_- Jake… tenemos algo que contarte- sonrió Bella mirándome de reojo._

_- ¿Qué es?- preguntó mirándonos con la boca fruncida._

_- Edward me pidió que fuera su novia- me sonrió- y yo acepté. _

_El rostro de Jacob Black se llenó de miles de expresiones faciales, que reflejaban cualquier cosa, menos alegría._

_- ¿Jake?- preguntó Bella preocupada._

_- Perdón- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza- me distraje. Me alegro por ti, Bells- dijo con una falsa sonrisa, que Bella no notó porque agachó brevemente la vista. "¿Desde cuándo le dice Bells? ¿Bells? ¿Cómo el villancico de Navidad? ¿Jingle Bells?"- Yo también tengo algo que contar- dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos- terminé de reparar mi auto._

_- ¡Eso es genial, Jake!- exclamó Bella poniéndose de pie y abrazándolo. _

_- Vamos a conocerlo- dijo él, arrastrándola hacia el jardín, mientras yo los seguía por detrás._

_- ¡Vaya! ¡Quedó como nuevo!- "¿Cómo nuevo? ¡Por Dios! ¡Sigue siendo un pedazo de chatarra!"_

_- No seas exagerada- rió Jacob- hice lo mejor que pude, no luce muy bien, pero al menos sirve para andar en él- "¿No luce muy bien? ¡Luce horrible!"_

_- Eres un gran mecánico, Jake- le dijo Bella- ¿no lo crees, Edward? – "Diablos, ¿por qué justo tuvo que preguntar eso? Claramente no puedo decir que me importa un rábano qué tan buen mecánico es"_

_- No podría decirlo, Bella- sonreí- no sé qué cambios hizo en el auto, es primera vez que lo veo._

_- En realidad, me dediqué a modificarlo internamente, mantuve la apariencia- sonrió Jake y de pronto su expresión cambió- ¿Por qué no nos esperas adentro, Bells? Así no te aburres mientras le explico a Edward- hizo una mueca que ella no vio, pero yo sí- los cambios que le hice al auto._

_- Oh- dijo ella levantando las cejas- ¿son cosas de chicos?_

_- Nada personal –rió Jake- pero es tu decisión- se giró hacia mí y empezó a explicarme, mientras yo me apoyaba contra el auto con los brazos cruzados- Lo primero que tuve que hacer fue cambiar el motor, el modelo original que traía, tenía un problema con la temperatura y…_

_- Esperaré adentro- dijo Bella y entró a la casa._

_- Masen- gruñó Jacob. cruzándose de brazos enfrente de mí, apenas Bella desapareció de la vista, era obvio que quería hablar de mi relación con ella y sólo estaba dándome el discurso del auto para aburrirla y hacer que se fuera_

_- Black- respondí._

_- Así que tú y Bella… -empezó._

_- Sí, yo y Bella… - sonreí torcidamente._

_- No estoy para juegos, Masen._

_- Yo tampoco, simplemente estaba confirmando lo que tú decías- me encogí de hombros._

_- Mira, Masen- dijo empujándose contra el auto- Bella es mi mejor amiga y más te vale que no le hagas daño _

_- No se lo haré- rodé los ojos- tranquilo._

_- No me estás entendiendo, si le haces el más mínimo daño… no vivirás para contarlo, quiero a Bella como si fuera mi hermana y si me entero que… - no pude evitar reír cuando dijo eso- ¿Qué?- bufó molesto._

_- No creo que la quieras sólo como una hermana, yo quiero a Alice como si fuera la mía y no por eso voy a amenazar a Jasper, porque eso es lo que estás haciendo, me estás amenazando… podría ir donde Charlie y decirle que me estás amenazando para que cuando encuentren mi cadáver se les haga más fácil dar con el culpable- reí._

_- Hablo en serio, Masen, si dañas…_

_- Black –lo interrumpí- tú y yo sabemos que no te atreverías a hacerme daño, Bella me eligió a mí y es obvio que ella es feliz estando conmigo… -lo miré fijamente- y dado que estás enamorado de ella…. – Jacob abrió los ojos como platos, reprimí el impulso de rodar los ojos, era tan evidente que amaba a Bella, que hasta un ciego lo vería, no, corrección, hasta Emmett lo vería- sabes que si me haces daño, se lo haces a ella también- sonreí satisfecho- pero de todas formas, agradezco tu amenaza, digo, tu preocupación por el amor de tu… perdón, de tu mejor amiga- reí y entré a la casa, dejando a Jacob Black furioso pateando el suelo. _

_*******__Fin Flashback***_

Y aunque Bella era mi novia, no podía evitar que quisiera pasar algún tiempo con su mejor amigo, Jacob Black y por esa razón yo estaba recostado en mi cama mientras ellos estaban quién sabe dónde. Suspiré pesadamente, me senté y encendí mi laptop para actualizar la ficha de Bella, había aprovechar la oportunidad de no tenerla cerca para hacerlo.

**Tics nerviosos:** Frunce el ceño cuando piensa demasiado en una cosa. Se muerde el labio o agacha la vista cuando le da vergüenza decir algo. Mueve las manos cuando miente.

No pude evitar sonreír cuando escribí la última palabra, Bella era tan mala mentirosa, era totalmente lo opuesto a mí, mis padres me habían criado con la idea de que mentir no era malo cuando se trataba de velar por tus propios intereses, por eso, ser mentiroso era parte del hecho de ser un Masen. Pero saber que alguien mentía bien, provocaba automáticamente cierto recelo, quizás esa era la causa, que sintiera tan poco apego a mis padres, nada podía asegurarme que me estuvieran diciendo la verdad, pero Bella era tan transparente… que sentía que podía confiar en ella. Para mí, eso era grandioso, ella se veía obligada a decirme cuando iba a pasar un rato con Jacob y yo era capaz de mentir cuando le decía que no me molestaba que pasara tiempo con Black, porque no creía que fuese justo que yo acaparara toda su atención.

Apagué el laptop y me dejé caer nuevamente sobre la cama, mientras miraba el techo y sentía las risas de Emmett del primer piso, comencé a recordar la risa de Bella y como ese idiota de Black la hacía reír mucho más que yo. Según había oído a mis compañeras, "el chico ideal es el que te hace reír" y bajo ese punto de vista, Jacob tenía las de ganar, pero… Bella me había elegido a mí, ¿cierto? Pero ella conocía por más tiempo al imbécil, si hubiera querido tener algo con él… lo habría tenido, así que eso significaba que yo era mejor que él, pero tal vez… él no se decidió arriesgarse con Bella porque tenía miedo de perder su amistad y ahora que estaba yo en medio… podría atreverse a hacer algo. Y esos momentos solos junto a ella, eran ideales… y mientras yo estoy acá como un estúpido esperando que Bella viniera, él estaba lanzándole indirectas cada vez más directas. Diablos. Tengo que hacer algo. ¡Pero alto ahí! ¿Por qué tendría que _yo_ hacer algo? ¿Y por qué le doy tanta vuelta a este tema? ¿Qué me importa lo que haga o deje de hacer Bella? Es mi novia, es cierto y no se atrevería a engañarme. Con mis anteriores novias, nunca había dedicado tantos minutos a pensar en ellas cuando no estaban conmigo y Bella Swan no sería la excepción. Es más, ella era una chica como cualquier otra. Nada especial

- ¡Edward! ¡Edward!- gritó Emmett desde el primer piso, sacándome de mis pensamientos- ¡Bella está aquí!

Me levanté rápidamente de la cama y me dirigí escaleras abajo para encontrarme con Bella, era una mala idea que estuviera con Emmett, aunque según recordaba Rosalie estaría junto a él. Los demás habían salido.

- Y hablando del rey de Roma… -se burló Emmett apenas me vio- siéntate con nosotros, mi querido Edward, estaba contándole a Bella lo que hiciste mientras ella estaba en La Push con Jacob- agregó mientras yo me sentaba junto a Bella.

- ¿Y qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo?- le pregunté con recelo.

- Dijo que estuviste llorando por los rincones – sonrió ella- y que murmurabas mi nombre cada cinco segundos porque no podías vivir sin mí.

- Cosas de un típico chico enamorado- aportó Emmett.

- Claro… -rodé los ojos.

- Vamos, Edward, no saliste de tu cuarto en toda la tarde y apenas dije la palabra mágica Bella, apareciste- rió Emmett.

- ¿Sabes, Rose? Aun no logro entender cómo lo soportas- comenté- es tan…

- ¿Adorable? ¿Inteligente? ¿Perfecto?-sugirió Emmett.

- No- negué con la cabeza- idiota, esa es la palabra.

- Quizás se cayó de la cuna cuando nació- agregó Rosalie.

- Rosie… -se quejó Emmett- eres mi novia, tienes que defenderme, no ponerte en mi contra.

- Pero seas como seas, te quiero igual- le respondió dándole un apasionado beso.

- Esa es la excusa más barata que he escuchado- me burlé.

- Basta de burlarse a mi costa, estábamos hablando de ti, Edward- dijo Emmett.

- ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta?-le pregunté a Bella.

- Claro- me sonrió-

- ¿Crees que llevándotela lejos podrás ocultarle la verdad?-preguntó Emmett.

- ¿Qué verdad?- dije asustado.

- ¡No, Edward!- continuó Emmett ignorándome- ¡No lograrás callarme! ¡Ella tiene derecho a saber la verdad!

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- le preguntó Rosalie confundida.

- De ninguna- respondió encogiéndose de hombros- vi esa parte en una película y quise decirla. ¿Nunca han visto una escena que quisieran hacer en la vida real? Hay una que me gustaría hacer… - dijo soñadoramente- siempre he querido decirle al conductor de un taxi: "Siga a ese auto"- rió.

- Suficiente- me levanté y tomé a Bella de la mano.

-¿Adónde vamos?- preguntó.

- Necesito aire fresco- respondí aún tenso por lo que había dicho Emmett, por un momento, temí que supiera toda la verdad acerca de las fichas, si ese fuera el caso… me daba escalofríos pensar lo que sería capaz de hacerme…

- No te preocupes por lo que dijo Emmett- me tranquilizó Bella- sólo tiene alma de niño- rió.

- Sí…- suspiré- ¿cómo lo pasaste hoy?- pregunté cambiando de tema.

- ¡Bien!- exclamó demasiado emocionada para mi gusto.

- Me alegro- contesté con una sonrisa. Había que actuar como el novio comprensivo.

- Pero te extrañé- susurró ella levemente sonrojada.

- Yo también- mentí y me acerqué para darle un suave beso en los labios.

- Edward…

- Dime.

- ¿En serio no te molesta que salga con Jake?- preguntó con la vista enfocada hacia el suelo.

- Claro que no- contesté reprimiendo las ganas de decir "Por supuesto que me molesta que salgas con ese imbécil, ¿cómo es posible que no te des cuenta de eso?"- Él es tu mejor amigo y entiendo que lo conozcas por más tiempo y tengas un vínculo especial con él- sonreí.

- Pero…

- Pero nada- la callé poniendo un dedo sobre su boca- sé que tú eres _mi _novia y confío en ti. Además tú eres libre para juntarte con quien tú quieras, a pesar que yo no sea la persona favorita de Jacob- reí en un intento de aligerar el tono de la conversación.

- Eres tan perfecto- susurró Bella.

- Dudo que eso sea verdad- bromeé- tu opinión es demasiado parcial.

- Da igual, para mí eres perfecto- insistió y me dio un apasionado beso.

- Vaya- sonreí- si me vas a besar así cuando pienses que soy perfecto… me esforzaré por serlo.

- Uno de los rasgos característicos del chico perfecto es que cierra la boca cuando su novia quiere besarlo.

- Oh, perdón- reí y nos unimos en un intenso beso…

***

Después que Bella se fue, volví a mi cuarto a recostarme en la cama, quizás Emmett tenía algo de razón, sin Bella no tenía motivos para salir de ahí. Pero no era porque estuviera enamorado… ¿cómo podría estarlo de alguien que conozco hace menos de un mes? Además ella es tan diferente a mí… "Los opuestos se atraen" me recordó una voz dentro de mi cabeza. No. Debo reconocer, que Bella me gustaba algo, sino no le habría pedido que fuera mi novia, pero estar enamorado era una palabra tan… fuerte, además ¿qué sabe Emmett lo que es el amor? ¿Y qué problema había si pasaba todo el día encerrado en mi habitación? En Chicago hacía lo mismo, sino estaba en fiestas o en la escuela, estaba en mi cuarto. ¿Es acaso un crimen querer estar solo? No, es Emmett el que está mal, no yo. Aunque… me gusta tener a Bella cerca, ¿a quién no le gustaría tener a alguien a quien besar y que pensara que eres el ser más perfecto del mundo? A todos les gusta que le levanten el ego, y yo no soy la excepción a la regla. Y tampoco es que corra detrás de Bella, eso jamás, pero soy lo suficientemente inteligente (parte de mi perfección) para darme cuenta que Emmett es una mala influencia para Bella, si pasara más tiempo con él, estaría convencida que yo sólo vivo en función de ella, que hasta respiro por ella, así que es mejor alejarla de él, por muy familiar mío que sea. Pero… eso sería inconsecuente… le acabo de decir a Bella que es libre de elegir con quien juntarse, pero yo evito que se junte con Emmett…. Uhm… no, no creo que se dé cuenta, además siempre podría usar la excusa que me gustaría pasar "un tiempo solos", pero no puedo usar la misma todo el tiempo, sería sospechoso. ¡Arg, Emmett, cómo te odio! ¿Por qué se empeña tanto en decirle a Bella que yo estoy enamorado de ella? ¿Qué gana con eso? A menos que… yo _sí_ estuviera enamorado, y como siempre pasa en estos casos, sería el último en enterarme. ¿Estaré enamorado de ella? No. Nunca. Es más, ni siquiera debería estar considerándolo… Enamorado… ¡Ja! Definitivamente, el frío de Forks estaba afectando mi cordura. ¡Enamorado _yo_ de _ella_! ¡En tus sueños, Bella Swan!

* * *

**Hola!**

**Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo por fin, cuando son las 3:30 am xD **

**Quería agradecerles por sus reviews, muchas, muchas gracias, nunca antes había tenido tantos por un sólo capítulo, así que como forma de premiar a todas las personas que siguen el FF, decidí actualizar antes :D**

**Insisto nuevamente con las gracias por sus lindos reviews**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, básicamente trata el hecho del que Edward está pensando más de lo que debería en Bella, pero aún no se da cuenta, aunque todos nos demos cuenta ajajaja, sigue en la etapa de la negación xD**

**Ojalá les haya gustado el diálogo con Jake (fue chistoso escribirlo xD) y el diálogo con Emmett, fue un graaan susto para Edward :D**

**Gracias por leer (;**


	8. Capítulo 8: Revelaciones

**CAPÍTULO 8: REVELACIONES**

Estaba encerrado en mi habitación, mientras sentía los gritos provenientes del jardín, todos estaban disfrutando un almuerzo al aire libre, excepto yo, que me había excusado de tener un dolor de cabeza terrible, aunque la verdad sólo quería estar solo, _necesitaba_ estar solo, tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar. Y estar cerca de Bella, servía únicamente para acentuar mi nivel de confusión.

Me tiré sobre la cama y cerré los ojos, esperando que los pensamientos que zumbaban dentro de mi cabeza desaparecieran, cuando sentí sonar mi celular. Lo tomé y contesté sin fijarme en quién era.

- ¿Aló?- pregunté algo adormilado.

_- Edward_- dijo mi madre al otro lado de la línea.

- Madre.- "Aquí vamos de nuevo con la gran conversación de madre a hijo…" pensé irónicamente.

_- ¿Cómo estás?_- preguntó.

- Bien- dije con cansancio, aunque mi madre no lo notó, como siempre.

_- ¿Cómo están todos?_

- Bien- dije de nuevo.

_- ¿Qué tal el clima?_

- Frío.

_- ¿Necesitas dinero?_- mi madre disparaba las preguntas tan rápido, que empecé a sospechar que las leía de un cuestionario.

- No.

_- ¿Cómo ha funcionado el Volvo?_

- Bien.

_- ¿Tienes algún problema de ubicación? Podemos enviarte un GPS y hacer que te lo instalen allá._

- No es necesario.

_- ¿Te sientes cómodo en casa de Esme? _

- Sí.

_- ¿Seguro? Su casa no es muy grande._

- Seguro- "Es una casa grande, el detalle es que nuestra casa es desproporcionadamente enorme"

_- Perfecto_- concluyó mi madre- _Acabo de hablar con Madeleine._

- ¿Y?- pregunté exasperado, no podía acostumbrarme a su manera tan telegráfica de hablar.

_- Regresa la próxima semana a casa, debe estar todo en orden cuando regresemos. Además es su deber estar ahí para recibir el correo._

- El correo…- susurré.

_- Exacto, Madeleine debe estar ahí cuando llegue tu carta de aceptación de Harvard_- dijo en tono seguro.

- Mamá… -empecé a decir.

_- Edward_ – me interrumpió utilizando mi nombre como siempre, no recordaba ni siquiera una sola ocasión en que me hubiese llamado hijo- _tu padre y yo fuimos a la Escuela de Leyes en Harvard, tal como lo hicieron nuestros padres y los padres de ellos, así que tú tienes la obligación de estudiar ahí, de lo contrario echarías al tacho de la basura generaciones de tradición en…_

- Ya sé, me lo has repetido infinidad de veces- dije rápidamente- así que no es necesario que lo hagas de nuevo.

_- Bien, le pedí expresamente a Madeleine que cuidara con su vida la carta de aceptación de Harvard para que la abras cuando regreses, las demás realmente no tienen importancia_- rodé los ojos- _Con tu padre tuvimos la dicha de encontrarnos con los Geller anoche a la hora de la cena_- dijo mi madre cambiando de tema- _Katherine sigue tan encantadora como siempre, ¿sabías que está pensando en estudiar Leyes en Harvard?_

- No.- Era obvio que no sabía, nunca había intercambiado más de dos palabras con Katie, aunque era evidente que estudiara eso. Su libertad en la elección de su carrera profesional era tan amplia como la mía.

_- Y además tuvieron la amabilidad de invitarnos a pasar unos días junto a ellos en Florida antes que termine el verano._

- Oh- atiné a decir. Los Geller eran otra familia con varias generaciones de abogados de Harvard a su haber, y dado que Katie, su hija, era un año menor que yo, mis padres me instaban a que tratara de conocerla mejor. Aunque yo sabía, que bajo esa capa de desinterés, ambas familias deseaban continuar con la tradición y además, a través de una potencial relación entre Katie y yo, asegurar una alianza entre sus bufetes. Pero, para mala suerte de mis padres, la hija de los Geller no me atraía en lo más mínimo y no era porque pensara que fuera fea o algo así, es más, ella era bastante bonita, tenía los ojos del mismo color que el mío (internamente sospechaba que mi madre estaría feliz con este detalle, yo había heredado el color verde esmeralda de ella y sabía que estaría complacida si sus futuros nietos tuvieran su mismo color) y un largo cabello negro que le caía en forma de ondas. Quizás si no me _obligaran_ a conocerla, habría estado dispuesto a conversar con ella, pero dado que era un deseo de los Sres. Masen gastaba todas mis energías en llevarles la contra.

_- ¿Sigues ahí?_- preguntó mi madre con voz exasperada. Al parecer había estado demasiado ensimismado pensando.

- Sí- respondí recuperándome rápidamente de mi falta de atención- ¿cómo van con el caso?

_- Bien, si todo sale como esperamos deberíamos terminarlo en dos semanas._

- Genial.

_- Sí. Debo irme._

- Está bien.

_- Adiós, Edward_

- Adiós, mamá.

Después de colgar el teléfono, decidí ir a tomar aire fresco para relajarme. Conversar con mi madre, siempre me ponía tenso. Así que me dirigí hacia el jardín donde todos conversaban alegremente.

- ¡Edward!- exclamó Jasper apenas me vio, justo estaba sentado frente al ventanal por donde entré.

- ¡Edward Anthony! Te dignaste a honrarnos con tu presencia- dijo Emmett teatralmente. Con ese comentario, ahora todos se habían dado cuenta que estaba ahí.

- Sí, estimado Emmett- respondí siguiéndole el juego- después de pensar durante largo rato en cómo lograr la paz mundial, decidí bajar para compartir con la familia.

- ¡Qué suerte que tenemos!- continuó Emmett e iba a seguir hablando cuando Esme lo interrumpió:

- ¿Te sientes mejor, cariño?- me preguntó.

- Claro- sonreí y me senté junto a Bella, quien me sonrió y me acerqué para darle un breve beso en los labios- ahora estoy mucho mejor. Esme, Rosalie y Alice exclamaron "awww" y me sonrieron, mientras que Carlisle y Jasper se rieron entre dientes. Por otro lado, Emmett rodó los ojos y dijo:

- Estás frito.

- Ojalá tú tuvieras una décima parte de la dulzura de Edward- se quejó Rosalie.

- ¿Para qué? Serías diabética- soltó Emmett.

- Tienes suerte de tener a Edward, Bella- dijo Rosalie.

- Es tan romántico… -agregó Alice soñadoramente.

- Y todo un caballero- terminó Esme.

- Gracias, Edward, nos haces quedar como unos trogloditas- bromeó Jasper.

- Pero eso es bueno, ¿cierto?- preguntó Emmett- a las mujeres les gusta lo salvaje-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡Emmett!- exclamaron todos.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó confundido.

- ¿Mamá? ¿Estás segura que es mi hermano?- preguntó Alice- es imposible que sea más idiota.

- ¡Oye!- se quejó el aludido- ¿Qué les pasa conmigo? ¡Estábamos hablando de Edward!

- Sí, estaban hablando de mí, pero soy tan correcto que no existe mucho material para hablar sobre mí- sonreí burlón- en cambio, tú…

- ¡Suficiente!- exclamó Alice- dejen de pelear, queremos pasar un rato agradable en familia, así que si van a discutir, vayan a otra parte.

- ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta?- pregunté a Bella mientras me ponía de pie- así no atentamos contra la armonía familiar que tanto quiere Alice- agregué en tono irónico, extendiéndole mi mano.

- Está bien- sonrió ella, tomando mi mano- Me alegro que te sientas mejor- dijo después de caminar durante unos minutos en el borde del bosque.

- Yo también, realmente me dolía mucho la cabeza- mentí.

- ¿Tienes problemas?- preguntó en tono preocupado, deteniéndose- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites.

- Lo sé… - le sonreí levemente- es sólo que… -hice una mueca. Bella me miraba atentamente y solté un suspiro de resignación. Me senté y le hice un gesto para que ella hiciera lo mismo, después que se sentara junto a mí, comencé a explicarle lo que me molestaba, después de todo, ¿qué riesgo corría? Bella era una buena chica y era mi novia…- mis padres están… obligándome a que estudie leyes en Harvard para mantener la tradición familiar.

- ¿Tradición familiar? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño- pero Esme es tu tía y ella no es…

- Lo sé, pero en cada generación hay alguien que estudia leyes, en el caso de mi familia materna, mi madre fue la que decidió hacerlo, por lo tanto, mi tía fue libre de estudiar lo que ella quisiera y liberó así a Emmett y a Alice de continuar con la tradición. Pero… en mi caso… dado que soy hijo único, estoy obligado a estudiar leyes.

- Pero… ¿tú quieres estudiar eso?- preguntó.

- No lo sé… reconozco que me llama la atención, pero me provoca cierto… rechazo, saber que si estudio leyes… pensarán que lo hice únicamente por continuar con la tradición y rendir honores a mis antepasados, no porque la haya elegido dentro de una amplia gama de posibilidades.

- Edward… -dijo Bella tomando mi mano- eres una persona fuerte, sé que serás capaz de afrontar las consecuencias de la decisión que tomes- me dirigió una mirada llena de confianza.

- Gracias- respondí con toda sinceridad- me alegra haberte conocido, Bella, eres una chica especial- le sonreí y ella agachó la vista avergonzada. Me puse rápidamente de pie y le tomé la mano para ayudar a levantarse- volvamos al jardín antes que nos extrañen- Ella sonrió y me besó apenas se puso de pie. Estuvimos un largo rato besándonos, hasta que sentimos unos gritos cerca de nosotros.

- ¿Ese no es Emmett?- preguntó Bella confundida.

- Sí, y es perseguido por…

- ¿Alice?

- ¡Las pagarás, Emmett Cullen!- chillaba Alice mientras corría detrás de él.

- ¡Basta ya!- gritaba Esme- ¡Vuelvan acá!

- ¡Alice!- gritaba Jasper intentando atraparla, mientras Carlisle y Rosalie miraban divertidos toda la escena.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado?-preguntó Bella.

- Emmett debe haber hecho algún daño a uno de sus zapatos favoritos o algo así- respondí y comencé a besarle al cuello, Bella era mucho más interesante de ver que cómo peleaban mis primos.

- ¡¿Cómo pudiste, Emmett?!- seguía reclamando Alice y Emmett intentaba escapar de las garras del pequeño demonio, giré levemente mi cabeza para notar que él no iba pendiente del camino que tenía enfrente, sino más bien estaba más preocupado de lo que pasaba tras él que delante de él.

- Es gracioso ver a alguien tan grande siendo perseguido por alguien tan minúsculo – rió Bella mientras yo seguía besando su cuello- Aunque Alice sí da miedo, tiene los ojos desorbitados- levanté mi vista para darle un suave beso en los labios a Bella y me giré para ver el rostro de mi prima, pero lo único que vi fue una gran masa abalanzándose sobre mí y luego el impacto de algo duro contra mi cabeza, hasta que todo se fue a negro…

***

- Edward…

Escuchaba que alguien decía mi nombre en algún lugar muy lejano, pero no lograba identificar a quién pertenecía la voz.

- Edward…

Volví a sentir que alguien me llamaba, aunque esta vez lo sentía de más cerca.

- Edward…

Ahora sentí que alguien me hablaba en oído, mientras me acariciaban suavemente el rostro. Suspiré contento y abrí los ojos. Bella me sonreía angelicalmente.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- me preguntó. La miré confundido y me intenté sentar sobre la cama, cuando un fuerte dolor de cabeza hizo que volviera a acostarme- No intentes sentarte- al ver mi cara de pregunta, continuó- Estábamos volviendo al jardín, cuando Emmett pasó por nuestro lado sin vernos y chocó contigo, tú caíste al suelo y tuviste la mala suerte de pegarte en la cabeza con una roca que estaba cerca.

- Emmett… - fruncí el ceño- ¿por qué huía de Alice?

- Porque Emmett manchó sus zapatos con kétchup y cuando intentó limpiarlos…

- Los arruinó más- completé la frase.

- Así es- me sonrió- nos tuviste muy preocupados- dijo en tono serio.

- Si están tan preocupados, ¿dónde están todos?

- Carlisle te dio unos calmantes y dijo que necesitabas descansar. Pero yo insistí en quedarme contigo- me sonrió.

- Me alegro que insistieras. No hay mejor medicina que abrir los ojos y ver a la persona más bonita del mundo sonriéndote- le sonreí y ella se sonrojó.

- Iré a avisarle a Carlisle que ya despertaste- dijo levantándose de la cama.

- No… no te vayas- le hice un puchero mientras la tomaba de la mano- no me siento bien- me mordí el labio. Ella parecía tener una lucha interna entre ir por Carlisle y quedarse conmigo.

- Iré por Carlisle, necesita revisarte- me sonrió.

- ¡Bella!- grité mientras ella abandonaba la habitación. Bufé molesto. ¿Quién se creía? Prácticamente le había suplicado que se quedara conmigo y aún así me rechazó. Algo no estaba bien. Quizás Forks estaba matando mi encanto natural. No. Seguro que me golpeé tan fuerte la cabeza que no estoy pensando bien. Sí, eso es. Si no me hubiese caído, mi cerebro estaría funcionando perfectamente y Bella no se habría resistido a mi súplica.

- ¡Edward! ¡Qué bueno que despertaste!- exclamó Carlisle aliviado mientras entraba al cuarto, seguido por Bella.

- ¿Estuve mucho rato inconsciente?- pregunté confundido.

- Unas tres horas y media- respondió él- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó examinándome de cerca.

- Bien, mientras no tenga que moverme, si me muevo sólo un poco, todo se me da vueltas y me duele la cabeza.

- No es para menos, te golpeaste muy fuerte- acotó Bella, sentándose en la cama.

- Y todo por culpa de Emmett… - refunfuñé.

- No te preocupes por él, todos se encargaron de sermonearlo durante todo el tiempo que estuviste inconsciente- sonrió Bella.

- Él mismo quería venir a disculparse, pero le dije que lo hiciera mañana cuando estuvieras mejor- me contó Carlisle- conociéndolo… -hizo una mueca- sólo causaría que tu dolor de cabeza aumentara.

- Gracias por ser tan considerado- agradecí.

- De nada, tus signos vitales están estables, pero de todas formas, hoy debes permanecer en cama y descansar- abrí la boca para protestar, pero Bella me interrumpió antes que pudiera decir algo:

- Me aseguraré de eso, Carlisle- le sonrió mientras me tomaba firmemente la mano.

- Está bien- contestó él- les diré a los demás que ya estás mejor, Edward, descansa- y dicho esto salió de la habitación. Apenas cerró la puerta, gruñí.

- Edward… -dijo Bella suavemente- te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza y Carlisle dijo que debías descansar, así que hazlo.

- Pero…

- Pero nada, simplemente descansa, hazlo por mí, ¿sí?- me dijo mirándome a los ojos. ¿Cómo podía negarme si me lo pedía así? Ah… Bella…. Tenía unos ojos tan bonitos… tan profundos…- ¿Edward?- me preguntó.

- ¿Sí?- pregunté aún aturdido.

- ¿Harás lo que te dice Carlisle? ¿Lo harás por mí?

- Sí…- susurré.

- Gracias- se acercó y me dio un leve beso en la frente.

- Pero Bella…

- ¿Sí, Edward?

- No te vayas… -dije en una voz apenas audible.

- No lo haré- murmuró acomodándose junto a mí- ahora duerme- Cerré los ojos mientras Bella acariciaba mi rostro y jugaba con mi cabello, tenerla tan cerca me daba una tranquilidad que nunca antes había sentido. Me dormía pude oírla susurrar "Te amo, Edward", sonreí contento y mi último pensamiento antes de caer en un sueño profundo fue "Yo también, Bella, yo también".

* * *

**Hola!**

**No sabía cómo titular este capítulo, así q le puse Revelaciones, por dos motivos: el primero, porque Edward se abrió un poco más con Bella y le contó más acerca de su familia y fue honesto (Viva por Edward! xD) y el segundo motivo, por las últimas líneas del capítulo xD**

**Valió la pena que Edward se golpeara la cabeza, cierto? xD Denle gracias a Emmett ajajaja Gracias a su golpe, el inconsciente de Edward apareció :D**

**Gracias por leer el capítulo, gracias por sus reviews, saben q los respondo todos, excepto los anónimos... por obvias razones xD**

**Y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo (: dejen reviews, me interesa saber su opinión**

**Gracias (;**


	9. Capítulo 9: Celos y ¿Felicidad?

**CAPÍTULO 9: CELOS Y ¿FELICIDAD?**

A la mañana siguiente, desperté cuando sentí los primeros rayos del sol sobre mi rostro, abrí los ojos y noté que unos mechones de cabello castaño estaban desparramados sobre mi pecho. Fruncí el ceño confundido. "¿Bella se quedó cuidándome _toda la noche_?" Ni siquiera mi madre había hecho eso alguna vez. Respiré profundamente y me giré suavemente hacia Bella.

- Bella… - susurré mientras apartaba unos mechones de cabello de su rostro.

- Edward… - murmuró ella sonriendo, pero no abrió los ojos.

- Bella… - insistí mientras me acercaba a ella- despierta...- la besé suavemente en los labios. Esta vez ella abrió los ojos y me miró confundida.

- Buenos días- le sonreí- pensé que nunca despertarías y tendría que aplicar otras medidas más drásticas –dije en tono serio.

- ¿Drásticas?- preguntó alarmada.

-Sí- continué con mi tono serio- pensé que tendría que atacarte a besos- solté una carcajada y ella sonrió pícaramente.

- Mm… quizás aún no esté despierta- dijo ella bostezando- tengo tanto sueño aún…- apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos. Sonreí malévolamente.

- ¡Vaya! Es imposible despertar a mi novia- exclamé irónicamente- tendré que tomar medidas drásticas. Perdóname, querida Bella, pero es la única forma que se me ocurre para que despiertes- pude ver cómo sus labios se curvaban en una leve sonrisa mientras me acercaba a ella. Le tomé una mano y comencé a darle pequeños besos desde la punta de sus dedos hasta el hombro.

- Bella, despierta…. –le susurré en el oído y pude notar cómo se le erizaban los vellos de la piel, pero ella seguía fingiendo dormir. Comencé darle besos en el cuello y tuve la osadía de morderle suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja, ella se sobresaltó, pero no abría los ojos. Se estaba haciendo la difícil.

- Bella…- comencé darle besos en la frente- despierta… - besé sus mejillas- por favor…. – me acerqué a sus labios y noté cómo Bella se preparaba para el beso. Sonreí y cuando estaba a unos milímetros de su boca, giré mi cabeza y besé nuevamente su mejilla- Iré a ducharme, es una lástima que no despertaras- dije mientras hacía el gesto de levantarme de la cama. Bella bufó molesta y abrió los ojos.

- ¿Adónde crees que vas, Edward Masen?

- ¡Bella! –la abracé sonriendo de oreja a oreja- ¡Despertaste!

- Muy gracioso- frunció el ceño- ¿dónde está mi beso de Buenos Días?- hizo un puchero- te cuidé toda la noche, merezco un premio- sonrió.

- Por supuesto- exclamé- ¡Qué desconsiderado de mi parte, Señorita Swan! – me golpeé la frente y me abalancé sobre ella.

- ¡Edward!- me reprimió- ¡Nos pueden ver!

- ¿Qué importa? Es mi cuarto y te estoy agradeciendo por ser tan buena conmigo- le respondí y comencé a besarla, Bella me respondió gustosamente y estuvimos besándonos por un largo rato, hasta que mi estómago rugió.

- Anoche no cenaste- rió Bella- necesitas desayunar, después puedes seguir agradeciéndome- se levantó de la cama y me guiñó el ojo.

- ¿Adónde vas?- pregunté alarmado.

- Iré a ducharme- respondió.

¿Por qué no te duchas acá? En mi cuarto... digo… me refiero a que por qué no te duchas en mi baño, yo no tengo problemas- dije nervioso mientras me revolvía el cabello.

- Porque tú también debes ducharte- respondió riendo- además ya tengo mis cosas en el baño de Alice, nos vemos después- me sonrió y sopló un beso imaginario hacia mí. Atrapé el beso y dije, aún aturdido:

- Está bien.

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigía hacia el baño cuando me paré en seco. ¿Había atrapado ese beso? ¿Desde cuándo hacía eso? ¿Qué estaba pensando? Claramente no estaba en mi sano juicio, si hubiera estado pensando bien, _jamás_ habría hecho tamaña estupidez. ¿Qué me estaba pensando? Esto no era normal, me estaba ablandando. Empecé a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación, mientras analizaba mis actos. El sonido de mi celular hizo que me sobresaltara, miré el identificador y decía "Casa llamando". Fruncí el ceño, mis padres aún no llegaban a Chicago.

- ¿Aló?- contesté receloso.

_- ¡Edward! ¿Cómo has estado?_

- Uhm… bien… -respondí confundido, aún seguía dándole vueltas al tema de mi extraña reacción.- ¿Quién habla? –pregunté.

_- ¡Habla Maddie! ¿Cómo es posible que no reconozcas mi voz?_- preguntó sorprendida- _¿Estás bien?_

- Sí, sí- respondí rápidamente- estoy bien, Maddie… ¿Cuándo vuelves a casa?- pregunté distraído mientras me miraba al espejo en busca de algún signo de mi locura temporal.

_- ¡Estoy en casa!_- exclamó Maddie en tono molesto- _¿No viste la pantalla de tu celular antes de contestar?_

- Sí la vi… - respondí- es sólo que estoy… recién despertando- bostecé- y aún no pienso bien- ladeé la cabeza. "¡Claro! Por eso atrapé ese beso, porque aún estoy dormido…"

_- Edward, no me engañes, tú y yo sabemos, que hasta dormido puedes pensar de forma cuerda_- rió.

- Tienes razón- reí nerviosamente. Maddie tenía razón, además cuando besaba a Bella estaba muy despierto… me pregunto qué me habrá pasado… ahh… Bella tenía unos labios tan dulces…

_- ¿Edward?_ –oí que Maddie me llamaba preocupada.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté.

_- ¿Me estabas escuchando?_

- Sí…

_- ¿Qué te estaba diciendo?_

- Uhm…

_- Edward, ¿me puedes explicar por qué estás tan distraído?_

- No estoy distraído, basta ya, Maddie- respondí molesto y cambié de tema antes que me empezara a interrogar- a todo esto, ¿por qué estás en casa? Mamá dijo que regresabas la próxima semana.

_- Eso es lo que estaba diciendo_- bufó exasperada- _San Francisco no era tan interesante como pensé_- rió-_ así que decidí volver antes a mi querido Chicago._

- Oh- fue mi gran aporte.

_- Además, a tus padres no les importa que vuelva antes, al contrario, están felices, están muy ansiosos por el correo._

- Lo sé, ni me lo recuerdes. Estoy seguro que si no recibo la carta de aceptación de Harvard, me desheredarán.

_- No seas tan duro con ellos, sólo quieren lo mejor para ti_- me consoló.

- No trates de defenderlos, Maddie- repliqué molesto.

_- Está bien, Edward, sólo llamaba para informarte que ya estoy en casa y que puedes volver cuando quieras._

- Gracias, Maddie, nos vemos

_- Adiós, Edward_

- Adiós.

Después de hablar con Maddie, me duché y me vestí. Cuando bajé a desayunar estaban todos levantados. Jasper y Rosalie también estaban ahí.

- Buenos días- saludé sonriendo.

- Buenos días- respondieron todos, menos Emmett que dijo:

-¡Sí que son buenos, Edward Anthony! La señorita Swan aún tiene una sonrisa imborrable en el rostroy como durmieron juntos- Bella se sonrojó notoriamente mientras Emmett me daba un codazo en las costillas- Seguiste mi consejo de ayer… ¡A las mujeres les gusta lo salvaje!– rió - ¡Eres todo un tigre, Masen! ¿No lo crees, Bella? ¿Cómo es Edward en la…?

- ¡Emmett!- lo reprendió Esme- Bella sólo estaba cuidando a Edward.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó molesto- No nacimos ayer, ¿creen que nos van a engañar? Oh, vamos, Edward y Bella son dos personas jóvenes y hormonales… ¿de verdad les creen que sólo durmieron?

- ¡Emmett, basta ya!- se metió Alice-No todos somos unos pervertidos.

- No soy pervertido, ustedes son unos mojigatos, ¿es acaso un crimen usar la cama para otra cosa que no sea dormir?- preguntó levantando las cejas.

- Estamos desayunando- rodó los ojos Jasper- cállate.

- ¿Estaríamos aquí, Alice y yo, si mamá y papá hubiesen usado la cama sólo para dormir?- continuó hablando Emmett ignorando a Jasper.

- Emmett Cullen, cierra la boca- exclamó Esme levemente sonrojada.

- Está bien, está bien- levantó los brazos disculpándose- perdonen, por ser honesto.

- El desayuno no es un buen momento para serlo- le dijo Rosalie- ¿tienes algo planeado para hoy?- le preguntó a Alice, antes que Emmett siguiera hablando.

- Podríamos ir a La Push, hace un lindo día.

- Es una buena idea, así aprovecho de saludar a Jake- dijo Bella sonriendo. "Genial, ese idiota estará ahí"

- ¿Quién se une?- preguntó Alice. Todos levantaron la mano, gruñí para mis adentros y levanté la mía. Iba a ser un día muy largo.

***

La mañana en La Push había pasado tranquila, habíamos decidido ir a caminar por los alrededores para que yo pudiera conocer la reserva y después de eso, fuimos a almorzar a una posada, que según todos, tenía una comida deliciosa, pero que terminó siendo demasiado seca para mi gusto. Aunque quizás, si no hubiese sido por el hecho que sabía Jacob Black aparecería para arruinarme el día, habría coincidido con los demás, pero estaba demasiado tenso.

En la tarde, bajamos a la playa. Jasper y Emmett estaban bañándose, mientras Alice y Rosalie tomaban el sol.

- ¿Te gusta aquí?- me preguntó Bella mientras caminábamos tomados de la mano por la orilla.

- No lo sé, supongo…- aunque en realidad no me gustaba, tenía que mentir, no quería herir a Bella. Alto ahí ¿desde cuándo me importaba no herirla?

- Edward… ¿en qué piensas? –preguntó curiosa.

- Pensaba en que nunca pensé que al venir acá, tendría la oportunidad de estar en una playa con sol. Es raro- reí.

- Sí, pocas veces hay días tan bonitos como hoy- sonrió.

- Tienes razón… - dije balanceando nuestras manos- ¿por qué no aprovechamos esta oportunidad única en la vida y nadamos un rato?

- Uhm… no lo sé- agachó la vista avergonzada.

- ¡Vamos!- dije arrastrándola al agua- ¿No quieres venir conmigo?- pregunté haciendo un puchero.

- El agua está fría…

- Vamos… entra… me aseguraré que no tengas frío- le guiñé un ojo y ella soltó una risita- ¿No quieres nadar conmigo?- me acerqué a ella y la besé, ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y yo la rodeé por la cintura.

- Está bien, ¿Cómo resistirme si me lo pides así?- me sonrió y nos adentramos en el mar.

- Oh, Bella, eres tan perfecta… -susurré mientras la besaba, el roce de su piel mojada contra la mía, me provocaba unos deseos locos de besarla.

- Tu visión es muy parcial, ¿sabías?

- No lo es, Bella eres la novia perfecta- dije sinceramente- eres linda, amable, inteligente, graciosa, sensible, dulce… oh sí… dulce…. tus labios son tan dulces… -suspiré mientras la besaba con pasión. Ella respondió con la misma intensidad, estábamos tan absortos en nuestra propia burbuja que apenas éramos conscientes del roce las olas contra nuestros cuerpos, hasta que nos golpeó una ola con tal fuerza que causó que perdiéramos el equilibrio y nos hundiéramos. Por suerte, aún tenía abrazada a Bella, así que rápidamente nadé hasta la superficie y la arrastré conmigo.

- ¿Estás bien?- le pregunté, ella simplemente asintió. Suspiré aliviada y la guié hacia la orilla.

- Eso fue… -dijo Bella mientras salíamos del mar- fantástico- rió.

- Sí… - reí con ella- ni siquiera las olas más fuertes nos pueden separar.

Nos acercamos donde estaban los demás, Emmett y Rosalie estaban ocupados besándose, mientras que Jasper tenía la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Alice, quien le acariciaba el cabello.

- ¿Qué les pasó?- preguntó ella cuando nos acercamos.

- Casi nos ahogamos- respondió Bella entre risas.

- ¿Y dónde está el chiste de eso?- preguntó Jasper extrañado.

- Que ni las fuerzas de la naturaleza nos pueden separar- respondí riéndome con Bella.

- Oh- dijeron Alice y Jasper, mientras intercambiaban una mirada.

- ¿Qué?- pregunté.

- Nada…- respondió Alice estudiándome atentamente. Iba a responderle cuando sentí un grito y automáticamente mi risa desapareció.

- ¡Bells!- gritaba Jacob Black mientras se acercaba a nosotros. Bella le hizo señas con la mano y yo me senté al lado de Alice.

- ¡Jake!- dijo ella abrazándolo- ¡Oh, lo siento! No quise mojarte- al parecer Bella seguía de buen humor.

- No te preocupes- le sonrió él mostrando cada uno de sus relucientes dientes. Rodé los ojos, el idiota soportaría cualquier cosa que le hiciera ella.

- ¿Qué hacían?- preguntó sentándose al mismo tiempo que Bella.

- Nos divertíamos… - sonreí- hasta que tú llegaste- murmuré.

- ¿Cómo has estado, Jake?- preguntó Bella intentando entablar una conversación con él y no conmigo, su novio.

- Ahora mejor- suspiré exasperado ante la respuesta del imbécil- siempre me pone de buen humor verte.

- Tú siempre estás de buen humor, Jake- le dijo Bella.

- Sólo cuando tú estás cerca- respondió él sonriéndole. Podía sentir la furia dentro de mi cuerpo, podía sentir cómo la ira se apoderaba de mí, necesitaba enfriarme y alejarme de Black.

- Voy a bañarme un rato- murmuré y me adentré en el mar. Sentí un alivio inmediato cuando el agua fría hizo contacto con mi piel. No había pasado mucho rato cuando sentí las voces de Jasper y Emmett acercándose.

- ¡Edward!- me llamaban.

- ¿Qué quieren?- gruñí.

- Tranquilo- dijo Jasper- sólo queríamos asegurarnos que no intentaras ahogarte.

- ¿Por qué lo haría?

- Porque estás enfermo, Edward… -dijo Emmett serio.

- ¿Enfermo? No estoy enfermo. ¿De qué estaría enfermo?- las palabras me salían atropelladamente.

- Sí, lo estás- siguió Emmett mientras me miraba con expresión de lástima- estás enfermo de…

- ¡¿De qué?!- grité.

- De celos- respondió Jasper y ambos se largaron a reír histéricamente.

- ¿Celos?- pregunté confundido.

- Vamos Edward, reconoce que tienes ganas de matar a Jacob Black, cortarlo en pedacitos…- empezó Jasper.

- Y esos pedacitos quemarlos para servirlos como acompañamiento del almuerzo- siguió Emmett- quizás logras que la comida no sea tan seca.

- ¡No estoy celoso!- reclamé- pero molesta ver cómo Black le coquetea a MI novia.

- Pero Bella, es tu novia, mi querido Otelo- me aseguró Jasper- ella tiene ojos sólo para ti.

- Exactamente, su corazón sólo late por ti…- continuó Emmett.

- Sus pulmones sólo respiran por ti…

- Su cerebro sólo funciona para pensar en ti…

- Basta ya, entendí el punto- sonreí.

- Qué bueno, por un momento, pensé que tendríamos que hundirte para que te entrara suficiente agua al cerebro.

- ¿Qué? –pregunté sin entender.

- Con agua en el cerebro, tus pensamientos serían claros como el agua- Emmett rodó los ojos como si estuviera diciendo algo obvio. Miré a Jasper y sólo se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Por qué no salimos?- sugerí.

- Buena idea- apoyó Jasper y nos dirigimos hacia donde estaban los demás. Alice y Rosalie tomaban sol. Mientras Jacob y Bella conversaban animadamente.

- ¡Volvieron!- exclamó Bella.

- Sí, volvimos- respondí mirando amenazadoramente a Jacob, antes de sentarme al lado de ella- te extrañé- le besé la mejilla y tomé su mano. Jacob siguió hablando con Bella, mientras yo jugaba con su mano y hablaba con los chicos. Después de un rato, el idiota dijo las palabras que yo quería oír desde que llegó:

- Debo irme.

- Oh, está bien- dijo Bella- me alegro haberte visto, Jake- le sonrió.

- A mí también- y Jacob Black sacó otra de sus reluciente sonrisas dignas de comercial de pasta dental. "Apuesto que se echa algo en los dientes, es imposible que los tenga así de blancos, de forma natural…"- Adiós, Bells- le dio un beso en la mejilla y yo apreté inconscientemente la mano de Bella.

- Adiós, Jake- murmuró ella y lo vio alejarse. Cuando se perdió de vista, suspiré aliviado.

- Edward…- dijo seria.

- ¿Sí?- pregunté sonriendo. Me sentía tan contento ahora que no estaba el idiota ese.

- Vamos a caminar…-contestó poniéndose de pie. Rápidamente hice lo mismo y la seguí.

- Edward, ¿por qué te pones así?- preguntó ¿herida?

- ¿Así como?

- Cada vez que Jake está cerca… te pones a la defensiva…

- Bella, a ese idiota…-me miró reprobatoriamente- Jacob… -me corregí e hice una mueca al decir el nombre- le gustas y…

- Pero a mí no me gusta- me interrumpió.

- Y me molesta ver cómo te coquetea descaradamente frente a mis ojos- continué diciendo cuando ella se rió- ¿te parecería gracioso si alguien coqueteara así conmigo?- pregunté irritado.

- No es eso- dijo ella sonriendo- es sólo que te ves tan… _sexy_ cuando estás celoso.

- ¿Celoso, yo?- pregunté mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. Bella me miraba divertida- Sí, estoy celoso, pero tú- la acusé- ¡me das motivos! ¡Tú eres MI novia! Mía, mía, mía. Y Jacob Black no tiene derecho alguno a…

- Edward… - dijo ella tomando mi rostro entre sus manos- Jake es sólo un amigo y tú eres mi novio… - me miró fijamente- así que no tienes por qué preocuparte- me sonrió y me dio un dulce beso en los labios- tú eres la persona que ocupa cada rincón de mi corazón.

- Bella…- susurré.

- Te amo, Edward- murmuró y rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos antes de besarme. Estuvimos besándonos durante largo rato, pero no me importaba, sólo quería sentir los labios de Bella sobre los míos. Pero era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

- ¡Hey, cabeza de cobre y cabeza de chocolate! ¡Ya nos vamos!- gritó la inconfundible voz de Emmett. Nos separamos a regañadientes y caminamos tomados de la mano adonde todos nos esperaban.

- ¡Por fin!- exclamó Alice mirando el reloj apenas nos vio.

- Edward… - dijo Emmett mientras me abrazaba por los hombros- sé que te dije que a las mujeres le gustaba lo salvaje, pero no es necesario que te internes en un bosque para…

- ¡Emmett!- gritamos todos.

- Ya, ya, me callo- rodó los ojos- tropa de amargados.

***

Después de llegar a casa, me despedí de Alice, Jasper y Bella y me dirigí a mi cuarto para ducharme y sacarme todo lo salado del cuerpo. Una vez que estaba limpio, encendí el laptop mientras me sacudía el cabello con la mano y me tendí sobre la cama. Abrí la ficha de Bella y al leer lo que llevaba escrito, me di cuenta que no le hacía justicia a cómo era ella realmente. Lo que había escrito era un simple bosquejo de la perfección de Bella. Hoy había sido un día importante, por fin había vivido en carne propia lo que eran los celos, mis amigos en Chicago a menudo hablaban acerca de eso, pero nunca antes había comprendido que era un sentimiento tan fuerte. ¡Lo encontraba tan absurdo! Aunque estar celoso, había tenido su recompensa, Bella me había dicho que me amaba. No era la primera vez que una chica me lo decía, pero sí era la primera vez que sentía algo que recorría mi cuerpo y me provocaba que quisiera besar locamente a la que me lo decía. Cada vez que una chica me decía "Edward, te amo", yo respondía automáticamente "yo también", aunque sólo lo decía para que la chica de turno no se largara a llorar delante de mí y me acusara de insensible. No era una persona muy abierta con mis sentimientos, me costaba expresarlos, pero no era insensible, algunas veces había querido responder "yo también te amo", pero una fuerza interior causaba que no fuera capaz de decir esas dos palabras adicionales.

Maddie solía decirme que cuando uno sentía algo realmente fuerte por alguien, las palabras salían solas, fluían libremente… Quizás eso era lo que me pasaba con Bella, ella era tan especial… ahh… cada día que pasaba ocupaba más mis pensamientos, por primera vez en mi vida me sentía contento, por primera vez sentía que alguien, aparte de Maddie, se preocupaba de mí, era algo nuevo para mí. Me sentía poderoso, me sentía amado y todo gracias a Bella.

Mi ama de llaves tenía razón, estaba distraído y no tenía que ver con estar recién despertando, no… lo que me pasaba es que… ¡estaba enamorado de Bella! Sonreí como estúpido al descubrirlo, pero una sensación tan fenomenal… ¡Nunca antes me había sentido así! Pero… cuando Bella me había dicho que me amaba, no había tenido la oportunidad de decirle que el sentimiento era mutuo y que yo también la amaba. Suspiré y susurré "Te amo, Bella". Reí. ¡Las palabras salieron de mi boca tan naturalmente!

Lo había decidido, le diría a Bella que la amaba. Y lo haría hoy. Me levanté renovado de la cama y me dirigí al baño, me lavé la cara con agua fría para borrar la sonrisa idiota que tenía e intenté arreglarme un poco el cabello. Suspiré y mirando mi propio reflejo, murmuré: "Te amo, Bella". Sonreí ampliamente. ¡Era tan fácil decirlo!

Me dirigí hacia mi cuarto aun sonriendo y apenas entré, noté a Bella sentada en mi cama, con la vista fija en mi laptop…

* * *

**Hola!**

**Chaaaaan! Bella supo la verdad! En el siguiente sabrán su reacción :D**

**Nunca antes había actualizado tan rápido, pero sufrí un ataque de inspiración, además sus reviews fueron grandiosos (gracias a todas las personas que se dieron la molestia de dejar uno! Hip hip Hurra por ustedes!) , así que decidí escribir y escribir y subir el capítulo, apenas lo tuviera listo! Este me salió laaargo, pero creo que valió la pena! Edward se da cuenta de tantas cosas!**

**Espero subir el otro capítulo, el próximo fin de semana, xq el miércoles ingreso al mundo laboral x.X Aunque mi BFF me presiona demasiado a veces para que escriba, así que en una de esas, me convence y subo antes xD si eso ocurre, denle las gracias ajajaja**

**Dejen reviews para saber q opinan! **

**Y tengo la leve impresión que ya no odian a Edward, cierto? en este capítulo es tan adorable *o***

**Gracias x leer (:**


	10. Capítulo 10: ¡Bella, háblame!

**CAPÍTULO 10: ¡BELLA, HÁBLAME!**

Me dirigí hacia mi cuarto aun sonriendo y apenas entré, noté a Bella sentada en mi cama, con la vista fija en mi laptop…

- Bella… -susurré con el pánico reflejado en mi voz. Me acerqué rápidamente hacia ella y la tomé del brazo, pero Bella se soltó bruscamente de mi agarre- Bella… déjame explicarte, por favor, no es lo que tú…

- Ficha número 77- me interrumpió.

- Bella, por favor- insistí.

- 77… - repetía ella como si estuviera en trance- 77… 77…

- Bella- tomé su rostro entre mis manos- mírame- sus ojos estaban perdidos en algún lado- Bella…- repetí su nombre. Esta vez ella me miró y su expresión herida hizo que me dieran ganas de volver el tiempo hacia atrás y haber borrado las fichas antes. Si no hubiese ido al baño, habría notado cuando Bella hubiese entrado a mi cuarto, habría cerrado el laptop y después cuando ella se fuera, habría borrado las fichas y seguiría siendo feliz con ella, pero no. Bella continuaba mirándome fijamente sin decir palabra alguna. La tomé por los hombros y la sacudí para que reaccionara- Bella… ¡Háblame!- le supliqué. Ella me miró durante un tiempo interminable y podía notar cómo sus ojos se volvían más y más brillantes. Diablos. ¡Estaba llorando por mi culpa!- No llores, Bella, por favor, déjame explicarte…- pero ella se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Corrí hacia ella y la tomé por el brazo.

- Suéltame- dijo duramente.

- Bella…- repetí su nombre nuevamente.

- Suéltame…- contestó y me miró con expresión fría. Solté su brazo y ella se fue sin volverse a mirarme siquiera. Cerré la puerta de la habitación y me dirigí hacia la cama, donde el laptop continuaba prendido mostrando:

**FICHA N°77: ISABELLA MARIE SWAN**

**Sobrenombres: **Bella (es el que ella prefiere) y Bells (la llaman así, su padre y Jacob Black)

**Primer encuentro:** 06 de Julio (Primer día en Forks). Casa de los Cullen.

**Familia: **Charlie Swan y Reneé Higginbotham Dwyer. Sus padres se casaron muy jóvenes, pero su matrimonio duró poco, se divorciaron cuando Bella tenía seis meses de edad. Vivió con Reneé en California hasta los cinco años, luego se mudaron a Arizona. Su madre se casó de nuevo con Phil Dwyer, un jugador de beisbol, que actualmente se dedica a entrenar ligas menores, mientras que ella es profesora. Ambos viven en Phoenix, Arizona. Por otro lado, Charlie Swan, su padre es Jefe de la Policía Local y suele ir a pescar con su amigo, Billy Black, padre de Jacob, el mejor amigo de Bella.

**Fecha de cumpleaños: **13 de septiembre.

**Personalidad: **Baja autoestima, cree que sus ojos y cabellos castaños son demasiado comunes para que alguien se fije en ella. Se pone nerviosa cuando está con alguien a quien no conoce y se muestra como una persona seria y de pocas palabras. No conoce el egoísmo, prioriza las necesidades de los demás por sobre las de ella. Se sonroja con demasiada facilidad cada vez que se avergüenza. Llora por dos motivos: ira y tristeza. Se incomoda cuando alguien se preocupa de ella, ya que está acostumbrada a cuidar de su errática madre.

**Tics nerviosos:** Frunce el ceño cuando piensa demasiado en una cosa. Se muerde el labio o agacha la vista cuando le da vergüenza decir algo. Mueve las manos cuando miente.

**Mejor amiga:** Alice Cullen, asisten juntas al colegio.

**Mejor amigo: **Jacob Black (Jake para Bella). Lo conoció por Charlie Swan, su padre, quien mantiene una larga amistad con Billy Black.

**Gustos e Intereses: **Lectura, su libro favorito es Cumbres Borrascosas, aunque tiene cierta preferencia por las obras de Jane Austen. No tiene especial interés por la música, pero disfruta oyendo la clásica, dentro de sus compositores favoritos se encuentran Debussy y Chopin. No le gustan los deportes ni ver televisión. Disfruta caminar por los alrededores. No le gusta el frío ni la humedad, pero aún así decidió mudarse a Forks para vivir durante un periodo de tiempo con su padre, así su madre podría acompañar a Phil (su esposo) durante sus viajes.

**Rimas utilizadas de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer: **16,17, 22,23, 24, 27, 32, 38, 46, 57

**Primera Cita: 08/Julio: **"Al tomar un desvío de la carretera, dimos con una playa desconocida, decidimos ir a explorarla, fuimos tomados de la mano y observamos las estrellas. Después caminamos por la orilla, le di un breve beso en los labios, al ver su dulce expresión, la besé nuevamente y ella me respondió apasionadamente y el choque de unas olas hizo que terminamos cayéndonos al agua. Después de besarnos largo rato, con nuestras manos entrelazadas fuimos de vuelta al auto. Ella me dio luego, un beso en la mejilla y al despedirnos, le di un beso en la comisura de los labios"

**Amenazas:** Jacob Black, bajo la apariencia de mejor amigo, esconde sus intenciones amorosas. No disimula el hecho que busca acaparar toda la atención de Bella mostrando sus relucientes dientes y se vale del recurso de "¿recuerdas esa vez cuando…?" para acentuar el hecho que él conoce a Bella durante más tiempo y ha compartido más momentos con ella.

*******

- ¡Edward Anthony Masen!- gritó Alice apenas entró a mi cuarto.

- Alice, vete ya- gruñí mientras me tapaba la cara con la almohada.

- No me iré hasta que me expliques qué pasó con Bella- dijo sentando en mi cama.

- No.

- Edward, no soy estúpida. Algo pasó entre Bella y tú. Algo muy feo. Lleva dos horas repitiendo el número 77, está como perdida en sus pensamientos. ¡Llevamos dos horas tratando que hable! Papá dice que está en shock- chilló- Y la última vez que estaba bien, dijo que vendría a buscarte, así que no hay que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que tú tienes _todo_ que ver con lo que le está pasando.

- Alice… -gemí- vete.

- Ya te dije que no me iría hasta que me dijeras que pasó- insistió.

- Haz lo que quieras- me rendí y cerré los ojos intentando olvidar lo inolvidable. Alice suspiró pesadamente y se fue. No sé cuántos minutos u horas pasaron cuando ella decidió volver:

- Bella está en casa, conseguimos arrastrarla hasta yo. Papá le dio unos calmantes para que se durmiera- al ver que yo seguía mudo, soltó un suspiro exasperado y me obligó a mirarla- Edward, ¿podrías decirme, _por favor_, qué pasó entre Bella y tú?- suspiré resignado y empecé a hablar:

- Fui al baño y me olvidé de cerrar mi laptop… cuando volví estaba Bella viéndolo… Yo… no sabía que ella seguía acá- la miré con confusión.

- Sí, decidimos que se duchara acá, cenara con nosotros y después se fuera a su casa. Así que cuando estuvo lista, decidió ir a tu cuarto para sorprenderte y… - dejó la frase en el aire.

- Y ella vio lo que tenía escrito en mi laptop… - dije en voz apenas audible.

- ¿Y qué es lo que tenías ahí que es tan terrible?

- Verás, cuando llegué a la adolescencia, mis compañeras comenzaron a fijarse en mí y a invitarme a fiestas. Al principio, me negaba, aún no estaba interesado en salir con chicas, prefería jugar Play Station con mis amigos- reí sin ganas- pero ellos me sugirieron que saliera de vez en cuando, así me servía para conocer más gente y distraerme un rato. Con el tiempo, me empezó a gustar ir a fiestas y cada día que pasaba me volvía más sociable y las invitaciones a salir aumentaban considerablemente- miré a Alice en busca de alguna reacción, pero ella me miraba impasible- Y eran tantas que empezaron a confundirse en mi cabeza y me di cuenta que necesitaba un orden... – suspiré pesadamente antes de confesar la parte siniestra de mi historia- Entonces se me ocurrió la idea de…- agaché la vista avergonzado y empecé a hablar atropelladamente- crear unas fichas las cuales contuvieran datos sobre las chicas con las que salía… que fueran un ayuda-memorias, al principio sólo anotaba las cosas en papel, pero con el tiempo, se fueron acumulando demasiados papeles y decidí pasarlos a mi laptop, así me creé un archivo con todas las "fichas" que había creado y las enumeré…

- No estarás diciendo que…- me interrumpió Alice alarmada.

- Sí, Alice, eso mismo estoy diciendo- dije frustrado- en ese archivo tengo todas las chicas con las que he salido desde que decidí que eran más de las que podía recordar. Bella era la ficha número 77, por eso repetía ese número- me pasé una mano por el pelo nervioso- estaba viendo la suya cuando me di cuenta que lo que tenía escrito allí no le hacía justicia, porque ella era perfecta ¡y me amaba! Me lo dijo cuando estábamos en La Push- me levanté de la cama y empecé a caminar de un lado a otro por mi cuarto- y entonces… entonces… - me detuve de golpe y miré a Alice con un brillo maniaco en los ojos- ¡entonces me di cuenta, Alice! ¡Me di cuenta que amaba a Bella! Y estaba tan… - comencé a gesticular con las manos- tan… emocionado… tenía que decírselo… ¡tenía que decirle que la amaba! Estaba tan… tan… - sacudí la cabeza de forma histérica- distraído que decidí ir a lavarme la cara con agua fría para borrar la sonrisa idiota que tenía en ese momento, me sentía tan bien, Alice… ¡Nunca antes me había sentido así! Salí del baño aún sonriendo y cuando volví… - suspiré largamente- ya sabes lo que pasó- me acerqué y me senté junto a ella en mi cama.

Alice me miró durante unos minutos y luego me abofeteó. Me llevé la mano a mi mejilla derecha para intentar calmar el dolor que empezaba a sentir

- ¡Edward Anthony Masen, eres una persona horrible!- empezó a gritarme- ¡Nunca pensé que tuvieras la mente tan retorcida! ¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir crear una cosa así? ¡Las chicas tienen sentimientos! – Quise replicar: "Por eso lo hice, se merecían que recordara su nombre, por eso creé las fichas", pero me contuve- ¡Jamás pensé que serías así! ¡Si hubiera sabido nunca te habría ayudado con Bella! ¡Me avergüenzo de ti! ¡Me avergüenza que seas mi primo! ¡Pobre Bella! ¿Te das cuenta todo el daño que le hiciste? ¡Ella te ama, Edward! ¡Ahora entiendo por qué está en shock!- se levantó de la cama de un salto- Escúchame bien, porque lo diré sólo una vez, si yo fuera Bella, jamás te volvería a hablar- siseó- eres la peor persona que he conocido- dicho esto, me volvió a abofetear, pero esta vez en mi mejilla izquierda- No te mereces el perdón de Bella, te mereces lo peor- gruñó y salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Me tiré sobre la cama y cerré los ojos esperando despertar de esta pesadilla.

***

Desperté cuando los rayos del sol chocaron contra mi cara, ayer había olvidado cerrar las cortinas y aunque ese detalle, en un día normal habría provocado que anduviera mal genio todo el día, hoy me daba igual. Tenía problemas más importantes que solucionar.

Me dirigí hacia el baño arrastrando los pies y después de ducharme, intenté peinar mi cabello inútilmente. Antes de ir a desayunar, me miré una última vez al espejo y suspiré, mis enormes ojeras mostraban claramente mi noche de desvelo.

Cuando bajé las escaleras, ya estaban todos desayunando. Alice me dirigió una mirada asesina apenas me vio, Emmett me sonrió cuando ella volvió su vista a su plato, mientras que mis tíos intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación. Resignándome a que sería observado durante el tiempo que estaría acá, me senté junto a los demás.

- Buenos días- me saludó mi tía, mientras colocaba un plato de cereales frente a mí. Yo sólo me limité a asentir con la cabeza y tomé una cucharada, la miré durante unos instantes y no pude evitar pensar en Bella, los granitos del cereal eran del mismo color sus ojos. "¿Por qué tenían que ser cereales con sabor a chocolate?" pensé molesto y subí a encerrarme a mi habitación.

Estuve un rato debatiéndome entre ir o no ir a la casa de Bella. Por un lado, sabía que tenía que ir y aclarar las cosas con ella para que todo volviera a ser como antes, pero por el otro lado, no sabía que decir, obviamente no podía decirle: "¿Sabes, Bella? He salido con tantas chicas, que se me ocurrió crear una ficha por cada chica que salía para no quedar mal. Cuando te conocí pensé que serías una más en mi lista y me empeñé en conquistarte para tener algo de diversión en el verano, pero me enamoré de ti, pensaba decírtelo la próxima vez que te viera, pero jamás pensé que verías mi laptop".

Debí haber apagado el laptop. Debí haberlo cerrado, al menos. Debí haber borrado el archivo. Nunca debí haber creado una ficha de Bella. Nunca debí haber creado ese archivo. Daría lo que fuera por volver el tiempo atrás, pero sabía que eso era imposible. Respiré hondo y me dirigí a casa de Bella.

***

Estacioné mi auto frente la casa de Bella y caminé nervioso hacia la puerta. Toqué el timbre y esperé a que ella abriera la puerta. Después de esperar unos minutos, insistí nuevamente, pero nadie salía. Insistí e insistí durante más de una hora, pero nadie salió. Así que caminé de vuelta al auto, con la vista fija en el suelo.

Sabía que Bella no quería hablarme, pero tenía la esperanza que me diera la oportunidad de explicarle las cosas y disculparme por todo el daño que le había hecho. Mientras conducía de vuelta, trataba de pensar en qué podía hacer para que ella me hablara, tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer…

Apenas llegué a la casa de mis tíos, subí a mi habitación directamente, no estaba de ánimo para que todos me observaran como si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar.

Aún estaba mi laptop en el mismo lugar que Bella lo había dejado, me acerqué a él sabiendo que tarde o temprano tendría que apagarlo, después de todo, no era culpa del pobre aparato lo que yo tuviera almacenado en él. Lo abrí y al instante la ficha de Bella estuvo frente a mis ojos, no pude evitar leerla y aceptar que ella tenía todo el derecho a no hablarme. ¡Había sido tan imbécil al crear ese archivo!

De pronto, algo captó mi atención. Las rimas. Quizás, si le escribía algo así en una hoja de papel, como ya lo había hecho antes, consiguiera que Bella me diera la oportunidad de hablarle, después de todo, en una ocasión me había dicho que escribirle poesía era "lo más romántico" que habían hecho por ella.

Motivado por este descubrimiento, busqué alguna rima que lograra ablandar el corazón de Bella, busqué una hoja de papel y un lápiz y comencé a escribir:

"_Si de nuestros agravios en un libro_

_Se escribiese la historia_

_Y se borrase en nuestras almas cuanto_

_Se borrase en sus hojas._

_Te quiero tanto que aún: dejó en mi pecho_

_Tu amor huellas tan hondas_

_Que sólo con que tú borrase una,_

_¡Las borraba yo todas!"_

Más abajo agregué mi mensaje:

_Siento tanto lo que pasó. Por favor, dame una sola oportunidad para explicarte todo. _

_Edward_

Era una nota breve, pero quería que Bella la leyera, si escribía algo demasiado largo, corría el riesgo que ella botara mi nota sin siquiera leerla. Bajé corriendo las escaleras y me dirigí nuevamente a la casa de Bella, deslicé la nota por debajo de su puerta, toqué el timbre y volví a casa de mis tíos

***

Había pasado una semana y yo seguía hundiéndome en mi miseria. Cada día que pasaba me costaba más conciliar el sueño, todo lo que veía era a Bella. Cerraba los ojos y la veía, los abría y la seguía viendo. Iba rumbo a la locura y Bella aún se negaba a verme. Aunque le había escrito poesía día tras día, había llamado infinidades de veces a su casa, enviado cientos de mensajes a su celular, tocado el timbre en innumerables ocasiones y esperado largas horas afuera de su casa, la puerta nunca se abría.

Hoy era una de esas veces, estaba sentado en la entrada de su casa mirando hacia el bosque, que ya conocía de memoria (a estas alturas sospechaba que podía decir cuántos árboles habían allí y qué animales merodeaban por los alrededores) cuando comenzó a llover torrencialmente y decidí que después de tres horas y media, era mejor que volviera a casa.

Siguiendo mi comportamiento habitual, me salté la cena y me encerré en mi cuarto, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando sentí unos golpecitos en mi puerta.

- ¿Edward? ¿Podemos pasar?- preguntó Esme, asomando su cabeza por la puerta. Me limité a asentir con la cabeza y me senté en la cama. Les señalé el sillón que estaba enfrente de mí para que ella y Carlisle, que entró detrás de ella, se sentaran.

- Edward- empezó a decir él- estamos preocupados por ti. Llevas días así, en este estado de… zombie… prácticamente no hablas, cuando estás acá vives encerrado en tu cuarto y…

- Eso no es bueno para ti- continuó Esme-necesitas distraerte, no puedes seguir así- agaché mi vista y la fijé en mis manos- Edward, sabemos lo que pasó con Bella y…

- ¿Lo saben?- dije parándome de pronto- si lo saben, ¿por qué me siguen hablando?-pregunté mientras caminaba como histérico por mi cuarto- ¡Soy una persona horrible! –dije pasándome una mano por mi cabello- ¡Ya no sé qué hacer para que Bella me hable! ¡Lo he intentado todo! Pero ella sigue sin hablarme, aunque la entiendo… ¿por qué me hablaría? Yo… -suspiré- sé que no me merezco a que ella me hable, pero… me gustaría tener la oportunidad de explicarle… de disculparme, lo único que pido es que me dé un minuto de su tiempo… -me senté derrotado en mi cama.

- Edward…- dijo Esme sentándose junto a mí- no seas tan duro contigo mismo…

- Todos cometemos errores- siguió Carlisle sentándose al otro lado mío- es parte de la naturaleza.

- Pero yo…- empecé a decir.

- Tú cometiste un error y ahora estás sufriendo las consecuencias de eso, pero la vida sigue, Edward y aunque te resulte difícil de entender, necesitas avanzar- me interrumpió mi tío.

- Debes darle tiempo a Bella, ella aún está dolida por lo que le hiciste- Esme me abrazó por el hombro- con Carlisle estuvimos pensando y creemos que sería bueno para ti volver a Chicago y alejarte de todo.

- Aunque nos gusta tenerte acá, creemos que seguir en Forks sólo contribuye a que te acuerdes más de Bella- me aseguró él.

- Yo… no sé qué hacer- suspiré, me tapé la cara con las manos y comencé a sollozar.

- Edward, no te pongas así- me suplicó mi tía, abrazándome con más fuerza y acercándome a ella.- Ya verás que todo se solucionará- Me hundí en su pecho y ella me acariciaba el cabello mientras me susurraba: "Espera hasta mañana, estarás bien".

- Tienen razón- murmuré después de haber terminado de lamentarme.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?- me preguntó Carlisle.

- Iré a despedirme de Bella- respondí fijando la vista en la alfombra- luego de eso volveré a Chicago, tiene razón, me hace mal estar en Forks, será mejor que vuelva a casa… además la próxima semana llegan las cartas de aceptación y me gustaría estar allí cuando eso pase. Mis padres no hablan de otra cosa, lo único que quieren es que reciba la carta de Harvard- dije con pesar.

- ¡Arg!- exclamó Esme-esa estúpida tradición. No tienes que hacerle caso a lo que diga Lizzie, tú debes estudiar lo que tú quieras, Edward, no dejes que ella y Ed, decidan por ti.

- Es tu decisión y si ellos no te apoyan, nosotros lo haremos- dijo Carlisle- siempre estaremos a tu lado para apoyarte- me sonrió.

- Gracias, de verdad, realmente yo… -empecé a decir.

- Sí te lo mereces- aseguró Esme, como si estuviera leyendo mi mente- eres un buen chico, Edward.

- Gracias- dije de nuevo- nunca me había sentido así… ustedes son tan diferentes… mis padres nunca se han sentado conmigo a conversar acerca de lo que pasa, siempre que estamos todos, se limitan a informarme de lo que tengo que hacer, la única persona que se preocupa por mí en casa es Maddie…

- No te sientas mal, nos tienes a nosotros para lo que necesites- me dijo sinceramente.

- Gracias…- sonreí tristemente.

- Ahora- dijo poniéndose de pie- iré a comprar tu pasaje de regreso a Chicago y a asegurarme del traslado de tu auto- me palmeó suavemente en la espalda y se fue.

- Yo llamaré a Lizzie para avisarle y le diré que lo haces porque estás tan preocupado por tu carta de Harvard que quieres estar allí cuando llegue. No creo que ponga problemas si le digo eso- rió Esme- haz lo que tengas que hacer, Edward- agregó en tono serio, me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación.

Me levanté de la cama, encendí mi laptop y busqué una última rima que sirviera como despedida:

"_Como en un libro abierto_

_Leo de tus pupilas en el fondo_

_¿a qué fingir el labio_

_Risas que se desmientes con los ojos?_

_¡Llora! No te avergüences_

_De confesar que me quisiste un poco._

_¡Llora! ¡Nadie nos mira!_

_Ya ves: soy un hombre… ¡Y también lloro!"_

Era una rima deprimente, pero reflejaba bien mi estado de ánimo. Tomé aire y me preparé para escribir la última nota para Bella:

_Ya no sé qué hacer para que me des la oportunidad de hablarte. Sé que no merezco tu perdón, pero necesito que me escuches, es como si una parte de mí hubiese muerto el día en que me dejaste de hablar. Siento tanto lo que pasó. Créeme que daría lo que fuera por ganarme tu perdón y que volviéramos a estar juntos. Pero ya me di cuenta, que tú no quieres saber más de mí (y no te culpo). No sabes cómo me odio ahora por causarte tanto sufrimiento._

_Sé que es hora que aleje de ti, ya me di cuenta que no quieres saber de mí, así que esta es la última carta que recibirás de mí. Decidí volver antes a Chicago, es lo mejor, así podrás salir de tu casa sin miedo a encontrarme por ahí._

Después de leer la carta varias veces, la firmé y me dirigí, por última vez a la casa de Bella.

***

Me estacioné frente a la casa y apagué el motor. Estuve un rato observando cómo las gotas de lluvia se deslizaban por las paredes, hasta que me decidí a bajarme del auto. Corrí rápidamente hacia la puerta, para huir de la intensa lluvia que caía.

Me paré frente a la puerta un instante, sin saber qué hacer, el corazón me latía tan fuerte que estaba seguro que se podía oír desde el interior de la casa, a pesar de la lluvia. Saqué la carta de mi bolsillo y la deslicé debajo de la puerta. Suspiré y toqué el timbre por última vez.

- Te amo, Bella- susurré y me caminé de vuelta hacia mi auto.

- Edward… - me giré bruscamente pensando que era una alucinación, cuando la vi, parada junto a la puerta.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Primero que todo, muchas gracias por todos los reviews del capítulo anterior, fueron tantos y en tan poco tiempo! No podía creerlo cuando revisé mi correo, ustedes son lo máximo :D**

**Recibí tantos reviews, q creo que por fin asimilé que hay muchas personas que siguen mi historia y sufrí un ataque de pánico xD Me aterraba decepcionar con este capítulo, xq habían tantas expectativas... pero me dije a mí misma "misma, tienes q actualizar" (en realidad, no dije misma, dije Claudia, xq así me llamo xD) y actualicé (:**

**Con respecto a este capítulo, espero que no me odien por dejar la reacción de Bella para el próximo, pero después de darle muchas vueltas en mi cabeza, me di cuenta que era una reacción normal (para ella) caer en estado de shock, ella ama a Edward y no me puede creer que él haya hecho algo así, además si Bella comenzara a gritarle en el mismo instante en que se enteró, sería raro, porque no es parte de su personalidad, es más la de Alice (y ella sí gritó xD) y tal como dijo Esme, Bella necesita su tiempo. Pero al parecer, ella ya pensó las cosas... ¿qué le dirá a Edward? ajajá! eso lo sabrán en el siguiente**

**Mientras tanto, espero ansiosa sus comentarios acerca de este, reconozco que me tienen nerviosa sus opiniones x.X**

**Finalmente, gracias por darse el tiempo de leer el capítulo y gracias por sus reviews (;**


	11. Capítulo 11: ¿El Fin?

**CAPÍTULO 11: ¿EL FIN?**

- ¡Bella!-exclamé con voz ahogada.

- Pasa- respondió en voz baja y se apartó para que entrara a su casa. Atravesé la puerta y me quedé parado en la sala. Estaba tan nervioso que metí las manos en los bolsillos, para evitar que se notara el temblor que tenían.

- Bella...-susurré- yo...

- Toma asiento- me indicó el sillón frente a ella. Me senté, mientras ella hacía lo mismo y abrí mi boca para empezar a hablar, pero ella me interrumpió:

- Edward, sinceramente no tengo ganas de oír lo que tengas que decir- dijo con los ojos cerrados- pero creo que todos tienen derecho a ser escuchados -abrió sus ojos, se acomodó en su asiento y se cruzó de brazos- así que... habla

"Aquí vamos", pensé.

- Verás... - me pasé una mano por mi pelo- cuando empecé la secundaria, las chicas empezaron a acercarse a mí y... en esa época, yo no estaba interesado en ellas, aún no maduraba lo suficiente para empezar a fijarme en mis compañeras... pero mis amigos me insistían en que saliera con chicas, que no se iba a ver bien... -me removí incómodo en mi asiento- si rechazaba a todas... ya sabes... -y levanté brevemente mis cejas para que Bella captara lo que estaba tratando de decir, pero ella permaneció impasible, así que no supe si había entendido lo que estaba tratando de decirle- y bueno, empecé a aceptar las invitaciones que me hacían y con el tiempo me fue gustando, me comenzó a gustar ir a fiestas y que las chicas me consideraran guapo y se me acercaran...- suspiré- pero nunca pensé que hubiesen tantas interesadas en mí... me volví popular... de pronto, todas querían salir conmigo y eran tantas que era imposible recordarlas a todas, así que comencé a escribir notas con algunos datos, para que no creyeran que era un desconsiderado- fijé la vista en el suelo y seguí hablando- pero con el tiempo, esas notas fueron aumentando y se me perdían, así que...- "Vamos, Edward, tú puedes" me animé "tienes que ser honesto con Bella"- decidí traspasarlas a mi laptop para tenerlas más ordenadas, después... -tomé aire- decidí que sería bueno agregar unos datos básicos y esas notas se transformaron en fichas... creía que era un sistema muy bueno para mantener mi imagen de chico atento - sacudí la cabeza incrédulo- y me funcionó bien hasta ahora- levanté la vista para ver a Bella- el día en que... ya sabes, viste mi laptop con tu... ficha- hice una mueca al recordar ese día- estaba viéndola mientras pensaba en ti. Estaba... recordando -sonreí y me perdí en mis pensamientos- estaba recordando tus ojos... tu sonrisa... tus sonrojos... cuando dijiste que me amabas... cómo me sentí en ese momento... me di cuenta entonces que tu ficha era un mal reflejo de lo que tú eras, porque tú... eras y eres perfecta... en ese momento... -mi sonrisa se amplió- me di cuenta que te amaba y sabía que tenía que decírtelo, tenías que saber que yo te correspondía... estaba tan eufórico que fui a echarme agua fría al rostro en un intento de borrar la sonrisa idiota que tenía, que no me di cuenta que había dejado mi laptop tan expuesto... y entonces cuando volví... estabas ahí... pero Bella- me levanté y me puse de cuclillas junto a ella- tienes que creerme que jamás quise que te enteraras así... -le tomé la mano, pero ella la apartó bruscamente- Bella...

- Te escuché, Edward - se puso de pie de un salto- me di el tiempo para oírte, pero no pidas más que eso.

- Pero Bella...

- ¡Pero nada, Edward!- me gritó- ¡Me engañaste! ¿Cómo crees que me siento? Es como... - un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo- es como si fuera un objeto... es como si me estuvieras estudiando, como si te creyeras psicólogo y me estuvieras estudiando para comprobar una teoría tuya...- siguió recriminándome con las lágrimas inundando sus preciosos ojos del color del chocolate más dulce- ¡No puedes venir aquí y esperar que actúe como si nada hubiese pasado! Sólo me querías para divertirte, porque claro - rodó los ojos- Alice es tu prima, no podías tener algo con ella, ¿cierto? y Rosalie está con Emmett y hay que ser muy idiota parar querer meterse con él - Bella empezó a sollozar con fuerza- ¡Entonces sólo quedaba la tonta de Bella! No tenías más opción.... ¡Sólo yo estaba disponible! ¡Y me engañaste, diciendo que me querías!

- Bella, yo te...

- ¡Cállate!- me chilló furiosa- no me digas que me quieres, ¡porque es mentira!

- ¡Tienes que creerme!- grité antes que me interrumpiera- ¡Yo te quiero, Bella!

- No puedo creerte, Edward, lo siento- respondió mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

- Bella.... - gemí.

- Edward... - suspiró profundamente y añadió más calmada- necesito tiempo parar digerir todo lo que pasó... necesito pensar... estar sola... y ordenar mis pensamientos acerca de ti... -sacudió la cabeza- ahora no sé qué pensar de ti... necesito procesar lo que me dijiste... quizás... -dijo sin convencimiento- podamos conversar de nuevo y... -dejó la frase inconclusa.

-Te daré tiempo para que lo pienses, Bella -le aseguré esforzándome por disimular el dolor que sentía internamente- te prometo que no te molestaré... -me puse de pie y me dirigí hacia la puerta, tomé el pomo y me giré nuevamente hacia ella- gracias por escucharme- sonreí tristemente- espero que nos veamos pronto. Adiós, Bella Swan- y caminé hacia mi auto sintiendo cómo mi cuerpo se destrozaba lentamente.

***

Me sentía tan enojado conmigo mismo, mientras conducía de vuelta a casa de mis tíos, los ojos me ardían al tratar de contener las lágrimas. A medida que atravesaba la carretera, no podía evitar pensar en Bella, cada segundo que pasaba, sólo me dedicaba a pensar en ella. En un intento de desesperado por tratar de alejar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, concentré toda mi atención en el camino, en los árboles que pasaban junto a mí, en las señales del tránsito, en cualquier cosa que sirviera como distracción, pero era mucho pedir. De pronto, identifiqué entre los árboles, el atajo que había tomado con Bella la primera vez que nos besamos y en un impulso masoquista, me desvié en dirección a la playa. Estacioné mi auto en el mismo lugar donde lo había hecho antes y caminé hacia la playa.

Las olas chocaban contra las rocas y el aire soplaba con tal intensidad, que parecía avisar que se avecinaba una tormenta más adelante. Pero no me importaba, necesitaba estar solo, necesitaba sacar toda la presión que sentía en el pecho y provocaba que me sintiera ahogado, aunque sabía que mis pulmones estaban perfectamente sanos. Me senté en la fría arena, rodeé mis piernas con mis brazos y me dediqué a observar el paisaje, pero seguía respirando con dificultad, como si una parte de mí mismo se hubiera quedado con Bella. De pronto, un trueno resonó en medio de la noche y el suelo tembló levemente, antes que la lluvia comenzara a caer. Mientras veía cómo el agua se deslizaba por mis manos y no pude evitar recordar a Bella llorando por mi culpa. Era un idiota. Le había hecho demasiado daño. Ella no me perdonaría, estaba seguro de ello. Yo tampoco me perdonaría haber herido a un ser tan delicado como Bella. Era un monstruo, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Todas esas chicas, que yo pensaba que hablaban por despecho, tenían razón, yo era un idiota sin corazón que no merecía ser feliz. El sólo hecho de pensar en Bella, hacía que sintiera que me abrían el pecho con algo muy caliente, que me quemaba por dentro y me causaba ganas de llorar. Pero no podía, había algo mi interior que me reprimía, quizás era la formación que mis padres me habían dado: "Tienes que mantener la cabeza fría siempre, Edward, sino sólo cometerás torpezas". Bufé molesto ante ese recuerdo, cada día que pasaba estaba más convencido que mis padres me habían enseñado cosas absolutamente inservibles. ¡Arg! ¿Por qué no podían ser más como mis tíos? Ellos eran tan buenas personas... tan preocupados por su familia... ¿Por qué no podían ser así de amables?

Pero la respuesta a esa pregunta de mi subconsciente nunca llegó, porque el sonido de un nuevo trueno, provocó que algo en mi interior se liberara, como si se abriera una caja que tuviera guardada durante años: la caja con mis sentimientos que había reprimidos desde que tenía uso de razón. Respiré profundamente, hundí la cabeza en mis rodillas y lloré por Bella, lloré como nunca pensé que lloraría por alguien, lloré desde lo más profundo de mi ser, lloré mientras la lluvia aumentaba de intensidad y la arena se volvía cada vez más fría y húmeda.

***

- ¡Edward!- gritó mi tía y corrió a abrazarme, apenas me vio entrar a la casa- ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Cómo se te ocurre salir con una tormenta así! ¡Te podría haber pasado algo!- me soltó para mirarme y su expresión se volvió más preocupada- ¡Oh, Edward! ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó colocándome una mano en la frente- ¡Estás ardiendo en fiebre! – Esme me tomó del brazo y me condujo escaleras arriba- Llamaré a Carlisle, mientras tanto ponte ropa seca y acuéstate- me ordenó cuando llegamos a mi cuarto. Asentí con la cabeza e hice lo que me decía, después que mi cabeza chocó contra la almohada, suspiré y me quedé con la mirada perdida en el techo de la habitación.

- Edward, Edward- oí que unas voces me llamaban. De pronto, una luz me cegó momentáneamente hasta que reaccionó y me di cuenta que era mi tío examinándome- Edward- dijo cuando notó que mis ojos se enfocaban en él- Esme dijo que tenías fiebre, así que te di un jarabe para bajarla y te quedaste dormido un par de horas.

- ¿Horas?- pregunté confundido, no recordaba haber tomado medicina ni haber dormido, aunque para ser sinceros ni siquiera recordaba que había hecho cinco minutos atrás, mis pensamientos eran tan nebulosos, veía a Bella la mayor parte del tiempo, pero habían ciertas lagunas mentales, como por ejemplo, la de ahora.

- Sí, dormiste unas tres horas- respondió mirando su reloj- ahora tienes mejor cara y tus signos vitales son normales, tienes suerte – hice una mueca al oír esa palabra, la suerte me había abandonado junto con Bella, Carlisle ignoró mi gesto y siguió hablando- …que no te hubiese dado una pulmonía por exponerte así en plena tormenta- iré a buscar a Esme, está tan preocupada por ti… ya vuelvo- me sonrió y salió del cuarto. ¡Lo que me faltaba! Ahora me mirarían con más lástima y pondrían esa expresión que decía "Pobre Edward, pero finjamos que no nos damos cuenta de su sufrimiento para no hacerlo sentir mal".

- Edward, cariño, ¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó Esme y caminó rápidamente hacia mí para sentarse en la orilla de mi cama.

- Mejor – intenté sonreír lo más natural posible, y a pesar que ya no tenía fiebre y no tenía mi ropa mojada, me seguía sintiendo pésimo, pero si lo decía en voz alta, estaba convencido que me enviarían a un psicólogo, o peor, un psiquiatra.

- Me alegro, pensé que te daría una pulmonía cuando te vi- dijo Esme llevándose una mano al pecho- me reí intentando aligerar el ambiente y cambiar de tema- no es gracioso, Edward, era una clara posibilidad, ¡salir en una tormenta así!

- Lo siento- agaché la vista avergonzado- yo…- Esme me interrumpió colocando una mano sobre mi brazo:

- ¿Hablaste con Bella?- asentí con la cabeza- Las cosas no salieron como esperabas, ¿cierto?-nuevamente asentí- ¿quieres hablar sobre eso?- preguntó con tono suave. Me removí inquieto en la cama, me debatía entre guardarme todo lo que sentía o desahogarme con ella- Si no quieres… entiendo- comenzó a quitar su mano para ponerse de pie, pero la detuve:

- Está bien… yo quiero hablar, es sólo que… es tan…- sacudí la cabeza frustrado.

- Te ayudaré un poco- me sonrió ella- fuiste a la casa de Bella y le hablaste –asentí- ¿qué sucedió?

- Yo le escribí una carta porque pensé que no quería hablarme y no la culpo porque…

- Edward- dijo Esme y suspiré, a ella no le gustaba que fuera tan duro conmigo mismo, así que me limité a contarle los hechos y omití todas mis quejas.

Una vez que terminé de contar mi relato, mi tía me abrazó y me dijo:

- Siento tanto que las cosas terminaran así… pero ella tiene razón, tienes que darle tiempo, necesita que sus heridas se cierren.

- Lo sé…- dije con la vista fija en el suelo.

- Estoy orgullosa de ti, Edward- murmuró mi tía de repente.

- ¿Orgullosa por qué?- pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

- Requiere mucho valor aceptar las consecuencias de nuestros errores- me aseguró- y aunque te duela alejarte de Bella, sabes que tienes que hacerlo, porque es lo correcto- me sonrió tristemente- conseguimos tu pasaje de regreso para mañana al mediodía, por favor no creas que queremos que te vayas, todos estamos felices de tenerte acá, pero… creemos que es mejor para ti volver a Chicago… -mi expresión debió haber sido bastante angustiada porque agregó con fervor ya verás que todo se va a solucionar… sólo ten paciencia- y se levantó para dejarme descansar.

Aunque esperaba de todo corazón que Esme tuviera razón, mi lado racional me decía que no me creara falsas esperanzas. Y tener estas luchas internas me estaba empezando a agotar, pero, ya sea para bien o para mal, pronto regresaría a Chicago y podría alejarme de Forks, quizás así podría olvidar a Bella….

No, ahora que lo pensaba, jamás podría olvidarla, pero tal vez en casa podría soportar de una forma más… digna, el deseo de Bella de estar lejos de mí.

Todo esto era tan nuevo y extraño, en Chicago las chicas lo único que querían era estar cerca de mí, y se emocionaban cuando recordaba su nombre, y aunque nunca me había interesado alguna de ellas durante mucho tiempo, me reconfortaba saber que querían estar conmigo, y no con otro. Pero ahora, mi vida había cambiado radicalmente, era como si la Tierra girara al revés, porque cuando por fin me había interesado realmente en alguien, justo esa persona me repelía como si tuviera la peste. Reconozco que actué mal, pero ¿no era algo exagerada la reacción de Bella? Después de todo, ella me quería ¿o no? Si ella me quisiera… me perdonaría… quizás…. Ella no me quería y quería alejarse ¡Y yo justo le di la excusa que necesitaba!

Sacudí la cabeza intentando apartar esos pensamientos de mi mente. Estaba comenzando a desvariar, Bella era una chica sincera, sería incapaz de hacer algo así. Simplemente no quería verme porque le había hecho daño. No tenía por qué dudar de ella. A diferencia de mí, Bella era una persona noble y de buenas intenciones.

Respiré profundamente y mirando por última vez el techo, me dormí sabiendo que a la noche siguiente estaría viendo el de mi cuarto en Chicago.

***

A la mañana siguiente, apenas desperté, recordé que no había preparado mis maletas, anoche recién me había enterado de mi vuelo, así que rápidamente fui hasta al armario, pero cuando lo abrí me di cuenta que sólo había ropa para un solo día. Alguien, lo más probable es que haya sido mi tía, me había guardado mis cosas, dejando solamente lo esencial afuera. Sonreí ante tamaño gesto de generosidad y bajé a agradecerle.

Cuando llegué al primer piso, estaban Emmett y Jasper conversando alegremente y sonrieron al verme.

- ¡Eddie!- gritó Emmett- ¡Qué gusto verte! – sinceramente me sorprendió, parecía que _realmente_ se alegraba de verme.

- Justo estábamos hablando de ti- agregó Jasper.

- Sí, yo le estaba comentando al Sr. Hale, aquí presente- señaló a Jasper- que estaba preocupado por usted, joven Edward, si no hubiese sido porque lo conozco a usted desde que era un enano de pelo rojo y ojos verdes, colores muy navideños, debo agregar- rió- hubiese pensado que estaba viendo un zombie…

- No tienes buena cara, Edward- interrumpió Jasper.

- … pero después me dije a mí mismo "Mismo, ¿pero si no es Edward?" y ¡Bingo! Eras tú- terminó Emmett riendo junto con Jasper. No podía creerlo, me estaban hablando como si nada hubiese pasado…

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Jasper viendo mi expresión.

- ¿Por qué me siguen hablando?- pregunté de vuelta.

- Todos cometemos errores- se encogió de hombros, Emmett.

- No tenemos por qué juzgarte- continuó Jasper.

- ¡Quién esté libre de pecado, que lance la primera piedra!- exclamó Emmett, permanecimos en silencio unos instantes mirándonos las caras y luego éste empezó a hacer sonidos de grillos, no pudimos evitar reír.

- Mucho mejor- me dijo Jasper mirándome aprobatoriamente.

- Arriba ese ánimo- agregó Emmett golpeándome la espalda- tienes suerte de conocernos, ¿sabías? No somos personas rencorosas, pero Alice y Rose…

- Son chicas y hacen lo que las chicas hacen, se apoyan unas a otras…

- Y le meten ideas a Bella para que odie a Edward- rió Emmett, pero se calló al ver el rostro furioso de Jasper y el mío de shock.

- No serían capaces de hacerlo, saben que Bella quiere a Edward- dijo Jasper en tono seguro.

- Entonces no entiendo, ¿serías tan gentil de iluminarnos con tu conocimientos y decirnos por qué Alice y Rose actúan como actúan?- preguntó Emmett con cierto deje de ironía.

- Lo único que ellas quieren es que Bella esté bien y evitarán hablar de Edward, porque saben que es un tema delicado para ella y no le hace bien, así que se limitarán a obligarla a que se distraiga… irán de compras, al cine, a la playa… no sé… -se encogió de hombros- cosas que sirvan para hacer que Bella se olvide temporalmente de Edward y vuelva a estar bien- nos miró en busca de alguna reacción y al no ver lo que esperaba, suspiró y continuó- y sólo cuando ella esté bien… podrá pensar las cosas y tomar una decisión al respecto- concluyó.

- Vaya- dijo Emmett asombrado- tú sí sabes.

- Es psicología- se encogió de hombros.

- Eres bueno… -murmuró Emmett aún asombrado.

- Estudio psicología, idiota- replicó Jasper molesto.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Ahora todo tiene sentido!- dijo teatralmente.

- Basta ya, Emmett- le dijo Jasper golpeándolo atrás de la cabeza.

- Yo creo que eso no lo aprendiste en la escuela de psicología, sino que lo sacaste de las revistas que tiene Rose- bromeó Emmett- si quieres entender a las mujeres, lee esas revistas, no necesitas estudiar tanto viejo loco como Jasper. Eso es aburrido- dijo sonriente.

- ¡Edward!- exclamó Esme apenas me vio- ¿por qué no me avisaste que estabas levantado?

- Uhm…

- Estábamos conversando de la vida, mamá- respondió Emmett.

- Claro… - dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos- Ven, Edward- les sonreí a los chicos, o al menos lo intenté y seguí a mi tía a la cocina.

Una vez allí, me senté y miré distraídamente por la ventana, estaba tan absorto en eso que no me di cuenta que me estaban hablando.

- ¡Edward!- exclamó Esme moviéndome un poco el brazo para que reaccionara.

- ¿Sí?- pregunté deslizando mi vista desde la ventana hacia ella.

- Te pregunté cómo amaneciste- dijo estudiando mi rostro.

- Amanecí mejor- sonreí un poco- gracias por guardar mis cosas.

- No hay problema, todo ha sido apresurado- me respondió algo nerviosa- pero es por tu bien, cariño- me dio un breve abrazo- ahora come, te espera un largo viaje.

Pasamos el resto del desayuno en silencio, hasta que llegaron Emmett y Jasper quienes me arrastraron hasta la sala y se encargaron de mantener mi mente ocupada durante toda la mañana, me distrajeron tan bien que no me di ni cuenta cuando llegó la hora de despedirme.

- ¡Te voy a extrañar, Eddie!- gritó Emmett abrazándome como si me fuera a otro planeta en lugar de Chicago- Forks no será lo mismo sin ti- añadió dramáticamente.

- ¡Basta ya, Emmett, lo vas a hacer llorar!- siguió Jasper.

- No lo puedo evitar- dijo soltándome- ¡crecen tan rápido!- rió Emmett.

- Yo también te voy a extrañar- bromeé- extrañaré tus gritos, deberías revisarte los oídos, no es normal que alguien grite tanto.

- Le hemos dicho eso muchas veces- respondió Jasper serio y luego rió- ¡pero no nos escucha!- nos reímos un buen rato, hasta que finalmente la risa paró y él continuó hablando- yo también te extrañaré, eres un buen chico- me sonrió.

- ¡Sonamos tan gay!- se quejó Emmett- menos mal que no hay nadie más aquí, sino _qué_ pensarían- se estremeció- pensarían que queremos hacer un trío para…

- ¡Emmett!- lo cortó Jasper- estamos despidiéndonos de Edward, ¿podrías concentrarte en eso? ¿Eres capaz de concentrarte alguna vez?- preguntó contrariado.

- Oh sí, tu hermana lo puede confirmar- sonrió malévolamente, Jasper abrió la boca para hablar, pero lo interrumpí:

- Gracias por seguir hablándome chicos…- murmuré algo avergonzado- yo también los extrañaré.

- ¡Abrazo grupal!- chilló Emmett y nos abrazó a Jasper y a mí. }

Después de despedirme de ellos, no sin antes prometer que nos mantendríamos en contacto, como era de esperar, Alice y Rosalie no aparecieron por la casa, era obvio que tampoco querían verme. Cargué mis maletas en el auto de Carlisle (el mío sería enviado a Chicago en la tarde) y me subí en el asiento trasero. Mis tíos me acompañaron hasta el aeropuerto y una vez allí, Esme me hizo prometerle, nunca antes había prometido tantas cosas en un solo día, que la llamaría apenas llegara a Chicago. Luego, de despedirme de ellos, me dirigí hacia las ventanillas, mostré mi pasaje y caminé hacia la sala de embarque mientras esperaba por el vuelo que me llevaría de vuelta a mi antigua vida.

***

Estaba en el avión rumbo a Chicago, no podía creer todo lo que había pasado con Bella. Había sido un total y completo idiota, había desperdiciado la oportunidad de estar con una chica con la que realmente podía ser yo mismo. Suspiré pesadamente mientras el avión comenzaba a despegar. Me coloqué los audífonos, los conecté al asiento, sintonicé el primer canal de música y cerré los ojos para olvidarme de todo, aunque sea por unas horas.

_Come with me. __(_Ven conmigo)

Esa simple frase, hizo que Bella volviera a mis pensamientos. No pude evitar recordar nuestra primera cita.

_***Inicio Flashback 1***_

- "Bella… ven conmigo- le extendí la mano para que la tomara- nada malo te va a pasar.

_***Fin Flashback__ 1***_

_We took a back road._ (Tomamos un atajo)

***_Inicio Flashback 2***_

- Mira, un desvío- le señalé un camino que se habría entremedio de los árboles.

- ¡No pensarás seguirlo! ¡¿Estás loco?!- preguntó alarmada.

- Relájate- reí.

_**Fin Flashback 2***_

_We're gonna look at the stars. _(Vamos a mirar las estrellas)

_***Inicio Flashback 3***_

- Confía en mí- le dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos,- sólo daremos una vuelta, miraremos las estrellas y volvemos al auto. ¿Está bien?- ella asintió y tomó la mano que le ofrecía

_***Fin Flashback 3***_

_We took a back road in my car. _(Tomamos un atajo en mi auto)

_Down to the ocean, _(abajo en el océano)

_It's only water and sand _(es sólo agua y arena)

_***Inicio Flashback4***_

Caminamos unos metros hasta llegar a la playa, me saqué mi chaqueta y la extendí en la arena. Le hice una seña a Bella para que se sentara, y una vez que lo hizo, me senté junto a ella.  
- Linda noche, ¿no te parece?- pregunté.

- Sí- murmuró ella- tenías razón, valía la pena tomar el atajo, de otra manera no estaríamos aquí viendo lo hermosa que está la noche- me sonrió.

_***Fin Flashback 4***_

_And in the ocean we'll hold hands. _(y en el océano nos tomamos de las manos)

_***Inicio Flashback 5***_

Algo extraño se movió en mi interior que hizo que me levantara y le extendiera mi mano a Bella, quien, esta vez, la tomó sin titubear. Siguiendo ese impulso repentino, la guié hasta la orilla de la playa hasta que nos fuimos acercando peligrosamente al agua.

- ¡Edward! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Nos vamos a mojar!- exclamó aterrada. Me detuve y me coloqué en frente a ella. Tomé su cara entre mis manos y la besé brevemente en los labios. Me separé un poco de Bella y ella me miraba con la expresión más dulce que había visto en una chica antes. Sonrió nerviosa, y nuevamente la besé con más seguridad que antes. Bella respondió esta vez al beso con mayor intensidad, el choque de unas olas, hizo que perdiéramos el equilibrio y cayéramos al agua. Ambos soltamos una risa y continuamos besándonos. Una vez que nos separamos, Bella entrelazó su mano con la mía y salimos del agua.

_***Fin Flashback 5***_

La letra de la canción describía cada detalle de mi primera cita con Bella. Esto era demasiada coincidencia, ¿cómo una canción podía ser tan acertada? Decidí seguir escuchándola, a lo mejor estaba paranoico…

_Without an answer, the thunder speaks for the sky, and on the cold, wet dirt I cry. _(sin una respuesta, el trueno habla por el cielo, y en la fría y húmeda suciedad, lloro)

_***Inicio Flashback 6***_

Arg! ¿Por qué no podían ser más como mis tíos? Ellos eran tan buenas personas... tan preocupados por su familia... ¿Por qué no podían ser así de amables?

Pero la respuesta a esa pregunta de mi subconsciente nunca llegó, porque el sonido de un nuevo trueno, provocó que algo en mi interior se liberara, como si se abriera una caja que tuviera guardada durante años: la caja con mis sentimientos que había reprimidos desde que tenía uso de razón. Respiré profundamente, hundí la cabeza en mis rodillas y lloré por Bella, lloré como nunca pensé que lloraría por alguien, lloré desde lo más profundo de mi ser, lloré mientras la lluvia aumentaba de intensidad y la arena se volvía cada vez más fría y húmeda.

_***Fin Flashback 6***_

Definitivamente no estaba loco, la letra acertaba en cada detalle, era como si el autor de la canción hubiese sido yo mismo. El solo pensamiento de que alguien desconocido supiera lo que pasaba en mi interior, me daba escalofríos.

Mi lado cuerdo me decía que no escuchara más, pero mi lado irracional me pedía a gritos que siguiera oyendo, y como últimamente éste era el que primaba, seguí poniéndole atención a la canción, que iba por la mitad de una nueva estrofa…

_It's someone's calling? _(¿Hay alguien llamando?)

_An angel whispers my name, _(un ángel susurra mi nombre)

_***Inicio Flashback 7***_

- Edward…

Escuchaba que alguien decía mi nombre en algún lugar muy lejano, pero no lograba identificar a quién pertenecía la voz.

- Edward…

Volví a sentir que alguien me llamaba, aunque esta vez lo sentía de más cerca.

- Edward…

Ahora sentí que alguien me hablaba en oído, mientras me acariciaban suavemente el rostro. Suspiré contento y abrí los ojos. Bella me sonreía angelicalmente.

_***Fin Flashback 7***_

_But the message relayed is the same: _(pero el mensaje seguía siendo el mismo)

"_Wait till tomorrow, _(espera hasta mañana)

_You'll be fine" _(estarás bien)

_***Inicio Flashback 8***_

Edward, no te pongas así- me suplicó mi tía, abrazándome con más fuerza y acercándome a ella.- Ya verás que todo se solucionará- Me hundí en su pecho y ella me acariciaba el cabello mientras me susurraba: "Espera hasta mañana, estarás bien".

_***Fin Flashback 8***_

Me quité los audífonos de golpe, captando algunas miradas reprobatorias del resto de los pasajeros, pero no me importó. La canción había provocado lo que estaba tratando de evitar: recordar a Bella.

Cerré los ojos intentando relajarme mientras deseaba fervientemente que Chicago me ayudara a borrar todo el dolor que sentía y que hasta ahora, seguía sintiendo con la misma intensidad de aquel fatídico día en que Bella se alejó de mí.

* * *

**Hola!!**

**Por fin actualicé :D Tuve un bloqueo terrible con el inicio del capítulo, lo reescribí muchas veces porque nada me convencía, hasta que después de darle mucha vuelta, di con el q ustedes leyeron.**

**Mil disculpas por la demora, pero aparte de bloqueo mental, estaban las fiestas y era incapaz de concentrarme xD**

**El q subiera el capítulo, se debió a la insistencia de mi BFF (como siempre preguntándome: "¿cómo va el FF?" y yo respondiendo: "ahmm..." xD) y a la de otra amiga q leyó todos los capítulos de un tirón y cada vez que me veía, me preguntaba: "y? terminaste el capítulo? apúrate! quiero leerlo!", así que gracias a ellas (;**

**Espero sus reviews (por el capítulo pasado recibí muchos *___* y todos eran positivos, ojalá con este sean igual de amables) y gracias por leer (:**

**AAAhhh!! La canción se llama Bones (la favorita de mi BFF xD) y es de The Killers mi grupo favorito *___* fui a verlos en concierto y todavía alucino ajajaja**

**Ahora sí, me despido**

**Chauu (:**


	12. Capítulo 12: En Chicago

**CAPÍTULO 12: EN CHICAGO**

Después de pagarle al conductor, me bajé del taxi y caminé hacia la puerta de mi casa.

- ¡Edward!- exclamó Maddie apenas me vio entrar y corrió a abrazarme. Le devolví el abrazo torpemente mientras intentaba no botar mis bolsos de viaje.

- Maddie – haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano le sonreí, cuando nos separamos.

- ¡Edward! ¡Qué alegría verte!- me dijo sonriente- Esta casa no es lo mismo sin ti.

En un día normal, habría sonreído creídamente, habría dicho "Por supuesto que no, Maddie, sabes que no puedes vivir sin mí" y después le habría guiñado un ojo. Pero hoy no era un día de esos. Andaba con los ánimos por el suelo. Maddie me miró perpleja, cuando en lugar de la reacción acostumbrada, simplemente suspiré pesadamente, y dijo:

- ¡Vaya! Debes estar muy cansado del viaje para no decir tu famosa línea- terminó asombrada.

- Debe ser eso- confirmé, aunque sabía que la verdadera razón para actuar así, tenía nombre y apellido: Bella Swan- subiré mis cosas y dormiré.

- ¿No vas a cenar?

- No, cené en el avión- mentí.

- Como quieras- se encogió de hombros- supongo que mañana las abrirás - agregó señalando con la cabeza a la mesa del vestíbulo, donde se encontraba una pila de cartas.

- Sí, pueden esperar – respondí desinteresadamente mientras subía las escaleras- ¿podrías llamar a mis padres y avisarles que llegué?

- Claro, Edward.

- ¡Ah!- me detuve de pronto- y pregúntales cuando vuelven…

- No hay problema.

- … para no estar acá- murmuré en voz apenas audible y continué mi camino hacia el segundo piso.

- ¡Duerme bien!- gritó Maddie desde abajo.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y todo seguía igual que cuando me había ido, exactamente igual, así que supuse que Maddie se había encargado de la limpieza, era imposible que el polvo no se acumulara en todo el tiempo que estuve fuera.

Coloqué el bolso de mi laptop sobre mi escritorio y el otro, que contenía el resto de mis cosas, lo tiré descuidadamente contra el piso. Me saqué la chaqueta, que también la tiré al piso y me tumbé sobre la cama. Cerré los ojos y esperé que el sueño me venciera mientras intentaba alejar mis pensamientos de unos ojos color chocolate que me miraban con decepción.

***

Al día siguiente, me desperté y después de ducharme, bajé a desayunar.

- Buenos días- me saludó alegremente Maddie, cuando me vio bajando las escaleras.

- Buenos días.

- Siéntate, enseguida te sirvo- y salió rumbo a la cocina. Me senté en mi lugar acostumbrado y me concentré en los patrones de dibujo que tenía el mantel, estaba al borde de la desesperación, cualquier cosa servía para mantener mi mente alejada de Bella.

- ¿Encontraste un nuevo hobbie, Edward?- bromeó Maddie mientras colocaba frente a mí, un plato con tostadas, un vaso de jugo de naranja y un recipiente con frutas. Ignoré su comentario y tomé una tostada, la observé durante un largo rato, realmente no tenía ganas de comer, pero sabía que tenía que comer, de lo contrario, me enfermaría y me sentiría peor de lo que ya me estaba sintiendo.

- ¿Te vas a comer la tostada o te dedicarás a contemplarla como si fuese una obra de arte?- preguntó Maddie de nuevo.

- Uhm… -dejé la tostada en el plato- no tengo hambre, quizás más tarde- dirigí mi mirada hacia el arreglo floral que estaba en el centro de la mesa y suspiré pesadamente. Todo estaba perdido, Bella no quería verme más, si no hubiese tenido esa estúpida idea de crear esas fichas, ahora estaría con ella... podría estar regalándole flores y ella me dedicaría una sonrisa, me abrazaría y me besaría… sino hubiese sido un idiota creído, ahora estaría sintiendo sus labios sobre los míos y…

- ¡Edward! - sentí que alguien me llamaba a lo lejos. ¿Sería Bella? No. Yo estaba en Chicago y ella en Forks, a menos que haya venido a hablarme, pero ¿a qué? Ella misma había dicho que necesitaba tiempo… - ¡Edward! – quizás no había necesitado tanto tiempo… o quizás sí había pasado bastante tiempo… quién sabe, el tiempo es tan relativo…. - ¡Edward!- de pronto, sentí que alguien me sacudía y me sacaba de mi ensoñación. Maddie estaba enfrente de mí, mirándome con preocupación:

- ¿Qué te pasa, Edward?- me colocó una mano en la frente- estabas ido… te he estado llamando varias veces y tú sólo murmurabas cosas que no entendía…

- Nada Maddie- le sonreí sintiendo cómo todos los músculos de mi rostro se tensaban.

- ¡Algo te pasa, Edward! Anoche te noté extraño, pero supuse que era por el largo viaje, pero hoy… pareces que no hubieses dormido, te ves demacrado- dijo acariciándome la mejilla cariñosamente-Ahora, levántate y vamos a tu cuarto para que me cuentes qué es lo que te pasa- me tomó del brazo y me obligó a subir con ella.

Una vez que llegamos a mi habitación, Maddie se sentó en mi cama y me indicó que me sentara junto a ella.

- Bien, Edward, habla- ordenó mientras me sentaba a su lado.

- Maddie yo…

- Maddie nada, dime qué es lo que te pasa- insistió. Sabía que no se marcharía hasta que le contara, así que resignado, comencé a hablar:

- Cuando llegué a Forks, además de mis tíos y Alice y Emmett, estaban los Hale, Jasper es el novio de Alice y Rosalie es novia de Emmett…

- Todo en familia, como la mafia napolitana…- bromeó Maddie intentando aligerar el ambiente, pero yo no estaba de humor y la fulminé con la mirada.

- Lo siento- se disculpó- por favor, continúa.

- Y estaba Bella... compañera y mejor amiga de Alice…- tomé aire- todo comenzó cuando…- y empecé a contar la misma historia que le había dicho a Alice y después a Bella. Al terminar, cerré mis ojos esperando el grito "¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así?", pero esperé y esperé y nada. Abrí los ojos y Maddie me miraba curiosamente- ¿Qué? ¿No me vas a gritar?

- ¿Por qué lo haría?- preguntó con extrañeza- supongo que ya habrás tenido suficientes gritos, ¿o no?

- Sí… - agaché la cabeza al recordarlo. Esperé unos minutos a que Maddie dijera algo, pero después de un rato de silencio, pregunté: ¿Te vas a quedar callada? ¿No tienes algo que decir?

- Supongo que ya te habrán dicho de todo- se encogió de hombros- así que no sé qué agregar, pero te diré algo, Edward- dijo abrazándome por los hombros- por lo que me contaste, Bella es una buena chica y te quiere, es obvio que esté herida, pero tú no puedes cargar con toda la culpa. Tú tenías ese sistema de fichas antes de conocerla y aunque suene retorcido, era parte de ti. Pero con el tiempo, gracias a Bella, tú fuiste cambiando y te diste cuenta que tener fichas de las chicas con las que salías era una mala idea y decidiste terminar con eso.

- Pero ella vio mi laptop y…

- No seas tan duro contigo mismo- me tranquilizó Maddie- tú estabas en tu cuarto y no sabías que ella seguía en la casa. Además, _ella_ fue la que entró a _tu_ cuarto sin avisar y vio tu laptop, perfectamente podría haberlo cerrado teniendo la precaución de no ver lo que aparecía en la pantalla, después de todo, era _tu_ laptop y lo que ahí tengas, es privado, por lo tanto, ella no tenía derecho a verlo- abrí la boca para protestar- así que… basta ya de lamentaciones, si ella te quiere, te perdonará.

- ¿Y si no lo hace?- pregunté desesperanzado.

- Si no lo hace, no te merece- respondió muy segura.

- Pero…

- Vamos, Edward, ¿dónde está Edward Masen, el chico por el que todas las chicas de Chicago mueren?- rió- si no es Bella, habrá otra que te merezca, no seas negativo- me dio unas suaves palmadas en la espalda y se puso de pie- te espero abajo- me dirigió una última sonrisa y caminó hacia la puerta.

- ¿Maddie?

- ¿Sí?

- Gracias- le dije.

- De nada, sabes que siempre estaré aquí para lo que necesites, ahora baja para que abras tus cartas.

Me quedé un rato sentado en la cama, pensando en lo que me había dicho Maddie, quizás ella tenía razón, no debía ser tan duro conmigo mismo ni tan negativo. Y una nueva idea empezó a rondar mi cabeza, tal vez yo no tenía la culpa y todo era producto de la mala suerte…

- ¡Edward! – gritó Maddie desde el primer piso, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

- ¡Voy!- le grité de vuelta, me levanté y bajé rápidamente a encontrarme con ella.

Maddie estaba sentada en uno de los sillones del salón, esperándome con todas las cartas sobre su regazo. Aunque ella era el ama de llaves, cuando estábamos solos, nuestro trato era más informal, como si fuéramos un par de buenos amigos.

- ¿Dejaste de postular a alguna universidad del país?- preguntó viendo la larga cantidad de cartas que había recibido.

- Nunca se sabe que podría pasar- respondí restándole importancia- tenía que tener algún plan de emergencia. Además- me volteé a verla- ¿sabes lo que pasaría si no me aceptaran? Prefiero ahorrarme un sermón.

- Yale, Princeton… -empezó Maddie mirando los sobres- Harvard, Columbia, Cornell… ¡vaya! – exclamó sorprendida- ¿Sólo Ivy League? Aspiras alto para… -se detuvo de pronto- ¿Chicago? ¿Postulaste a la Universidad de Chicago? ¿De verdad?- me miró confundida, ella sabía que lo único que quería era alejarme de mis padres.

- Fue un minuto de desesperación- respondí cortante.

- Alguien amaneció de mal humor… - susurró Maddie y me entregó los sobres.

- Empecemos por… Chicago- sonreí, abrí el sobre y comencé a leer- "Estimado Señor Masen, tenemos el agrado de informarle que ha sido aceptado en…"- me detuve y tiré el sobre a un lado- sigamos con la otra.

- Cornell- dijo Maddie.

- Veamos… -abrí el sobre- "Estimado señor Masen, tenemos el agrado de informarle que ha sido aceptado…"

Hicimos lo mismo con el resto de las cartas, dejando Harvard al final.

- No lo puedes posponer más- dijo Maddie entregándome el sobre.

- Lo sé- suspiré, rasgué el sobre y comencé a leer la carta: "Estimado señor Masen, tenemos el agrado de informarle que ha sido aceptado en Harvard Law School…"

- Felicitaciones- interrumpió Maddie.

- Gracias – respondí- bota el resto- le dije señalando el resto de las cartas que estaba abiertas sobre el sofá.

- ¿No se las mostrarás a tus padres?

- Como si les interesara… -rodé los ojos- bótalas todas, sólo dejaré esta – mostré la de Harvard- ¿Cuándo vuelven?

- Mañana

- Genial- respondí irónicamente. Maddie sólo rió y exclamó: ¡Ese es el espíritu!

- Basta ya, Maddie- rodé los ojos.

- Tienes que ver el lado positivo, tus padres estarán contentos- enarqué una ceja- está bien, está bien, estarán… satisfechos de que continúes con la tradición familiar, así que los sermones se acabarán- me sonrió ampliamente.

- Sí, supongo que tienes razón… - contesté- ahora cuéntame, ¿qué tal San Francisco?

Me pasé el resto de la mañana conversando con Maddie, hasta que sonó mi celular.

- Es mi madre- le informé al mirar la pantalla- ¿Aló?- contesté.

_- Edward._

- Madre- Maddie rodó los ojos.

_- Madeleine dijo que llegaste bien._

- Así es. Ella dijo que vuelven mañana.

_- Al mediodía._

- Oh.

_- Debo colgar. _

- ¿Madre?

_- ¿Sí, Edward?_

- ¿Ganaron el caso, cierto?

_- Por supuesto. Nos vemos mañana._

- Al mediodía.

_- Sí. Adiós._

- Adiós.

Maddie me miraba divertida.

- Déjame adivinar, vuelven mañana al mediodía y están ansiosos por verte.

- Claro, como siempre – le seguí el juego- Me extrañan- reí.

Me pasé el resto de la tarde encerrado en mi cuarto, estaba reordenando mis CDs, cuando Maddie se asomó por la puerta.

- ¿Cuál es el criterio esta vez?- preguntó. Cada cierto tiempo, reordenada mis CDs, la última vez había sido por el año en que había descubierto al grupo o solista y después por estilo.

- Género musical y después por orden alfabético.

- Oh, interesante- asintió con la cabeza- es hora de cenar- agregó.

- Enseguida voy- y Maddie desapareció.

Aprovechando la última noche sin mis padres en casa, Maddie y yo cenamos juntos en la mesa. Si hubiesen estado ellos, habrían dicho que era impropio mezclarse con la servidumbre, pero para mí, Maddie más que el ama de llaves, era mi amiga.

- Es irónico, ¿no crees? – dijo Maddie de pronto mientras tomaba una cucharada de helado.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Cuántas veces has querido tener la casa para ti solo y hacer una gran fiesta… y ahora que tienes la oportunidad…

- Termino cenando contigo- reí.

- Sí… es increíble cómo la falta de sol puede afectar hasta los cerebros más brillantes- se burló Maddie. Yo sólo sonreí torcidamente y disfruté el resto de la cena, olvidándome por unos minutos de Bella.

***

- ¡Edward!- dijo Maddie sacudiéndome un poco.

- Unos minutos más… - me quejé y me tapé la cabeza con la almohada, mientras ella abría las cortinas.

- ¡Tus padres llegan en menos media hora!- chilló al borde del colapso nervioso- ¡Me quedé dormida! ¡Dios! ¡Apúrate! Si se enteran que me dormí…. –se estremeció- ¿Por qué tuvo que ser justo hoy?- se quejó y salió disparada de mi cuarto.

Me duché, me vestí e intenté ordenar mi cabello inútilmente hasta que me di por vencido. Bajé corriendo las escaleras y el reloj de la sala marcaba las 11:58. Maddie se movía de un lado a otro, ordenando la sala, mientras miraba de reojo por la ventana.

Tomé la carta de Harvard, la metí dentro del sobre y lo volví a dejar sobre la mesa.

- ¡Están aquí!- exclamó Maddie y corrió hacia la puerta. Pude oír las voces mis padres cuando entraron, pero me quedé en el salón esperándolos. Después de unos minutos, ambos aparecieron.

- Edward- saludó mi padre acercándose para estrecharme la mano- Qué placer verte.

- Gracias- le sonreí como si fuera un simple conocido, más que Edward Masen Senior.

- Edward- saludó de igual forma, mi madre.

- Madre- le sonreí y me acerqué para darle un beso en la mejilla y leve abrazo.

- Siéntense, tengo algo que mostrarles- dije en tono neutro mientras tomaba la carta y se las pasé.

- Recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando recibí mi carta… -dijo mi padre sonriendo.

- Lo sé, ese día permanecerá en mi memoria por el resto de mi vida- siguió mi madre también sonriendo, yo bufé exasperado y metí las manos en los bolsillos mientras esperaba.

- Veamos…. – murmuró mi padre sacando la carta del sobre- "Estimado señor Masen…"

- No esperábamos menos de ti, hijo, felicitaciones- me sonrió mi padre cuando terminó de leerla. "¿Hijo?" fruncí el ceño, nunca antes me había llamado así, debía estar muy feliz…

- ¿Te das cuenta, querido? Nuestro Edward continuará con la tradición familiar- dijo mi madre sonriente. "¿Nuestro Edward?" ¿Tanto deseaban que entrara a Harvard?

- Esto hay que celebrarlo… ¡Madeleine!

- ¿Sí, señor?- preguntó Maddie asomándose a la sala.

- Reserva una cena en el mejor restaurant de la ciudad para hoy- le ordenó mi padre.

- Estamos tan orgullosos de ti… -dijo mi madre mirándome emocionada- Llamaré a Esme- agregó contenta y desapareció de la sala.

- Hijo- vaya, al parecer ahora empezarán a decirme así- sé que te regalamos un auto para tu cumpleaños número 18, pero si quieres, te podemos comprar otro mejor- me dijo mi padre abrazándome por los hombros.

- ¿Otro auto?- pregunté aturdido.

- Claro, es lo mínimo que te mereces- me aseguró mi padre.

- Pero… no quiero otro auto- dije rápidamente.

- Era sólo una sugerencia – rió mi padre- pero simplemente pide lo que quieras y lo tendrás. Iré a darme una ducha- y salió de la sala.

Lo observé hasta que se perdió de vista y no pude evitar pensar que, quizás en 20 años, podría lucir igual que él, después de todo, la mayoría de la gente pensaba que era una versión más joven de mi padre, con las únicas diferencias en que él era rubio, aunque tenía el cabello igual de indomable que el mío y de ojos celestes, mientras que yo había heredado de mi madre, el extraño tono broncíneo del cabello y sus ojos verde esmeralda.

- ¡Hijo!- me llamó mi madre mientras entraba a la sala- Esme te quiere saludar- me entregó el teléfono sonriendo. Nunca antes había visto sonreír tanto a mis padres, se sentía tan extraño…

_- ¡Edward!_- exclamó mi tía al otro lado del teléfono.

- Hola

_- Tu madre me contó que fuiste aceptado en Harvard._

- Así es.

_- ¡Muchas felicitaciones!_

- Gracias

_- No te noto muy contento…_ - empezó a decir ella en voz baja- _si no quieres estudiar Leyes, tú sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo para lo que necesites._

- Muchas gracias, pero no es eso, es sólo…- miré a mi madre que me miraba con una sonrisa radiante- es que aún estoy sorprendido…

_- ¿Lizzie sigue ahí, cierto?_

- Sí- reí.

_- Ya veo… ¿pero estás seguro que es eso lo que quieres?_

- Sí… -me acerqué a la ventana, alejándome así de mi madre- no tengo energía para discutir con ellos- murmuré- además deberías verlos, están tan felices…incluso ahora me llaman hijo….

_- Edward…_

- Estoy bien, al menos ellos son felices…-la interrumpí- iré a Harvard, estudiaré leyes- me acerqué hacia donde estaba mi madre- y continuaré con la tradición familiar- agregué en tono más alto y le sonreí.

_- Si es lo que quieres… Carlisle quiere saludarte también._

- De acuerdo- después de unos segundos, oí su voz:

_- Edward, muchas felicitaciones_

- Gracias-

_- Tus padres están muy emocionados._

- Sí- reí secamente-seguiré sus mismos pasos- miré a mi madre de reojo.

_- Bueno, sólo quería felicitarte y reiterar lo que dijo Esme recién, cualquier cosa que necesites puedes contar con nosotros._

- Gracias, lo tendré presente… - de pronto sentí unos gritos familiares que se acercaban.

_- Uhm… Emmett quiere saludarte- dijo Carlisle- aquí te…_

_- ¡Edward!_- gritó Emmett- _supe que quedaste en Harvard_

- Sí- sonreí.

_- Muchas felicitaciones_

- Gracias, Emmett

_- Sólo espero que no te vuelvas tan amargado como ellos_

_- ¡Emmett!_- se sintió la voz de Esme.

_- Fue una broma, mamá_- se disculpó y añadió en voz baja: _es en serio, Eddie, no te vuelvas un amargado..._

- Haré todo lo posible- le aseguré riendo.

_- Más te vale…_ -se quedó en silencio unos segundos- _la enana_ _quiere saludarte también…_

- Está bien… -suspiré con resignación. Alice no me había hablado desde esa vez que me gritó…

_- Edward…_

- Alice…

_- Sólo quería felicitarte por…_ -empezó a decir.

- Gracias – la corté.

_- Y quería… disculparme… no debí haberte gritado así, pero estaba tan furiosa…. _– dijo Alice en tono incómodo.

- Alice…

- … _sea como sea, tú eres mi primo y debí despedirme de ti cuando volviste a Chicago, lo siento tanto…_ -siguió diciendo ella- _pero Bella es mi amiga…_ - al oír _su_ nombre, mi cuerpo se tensó.

- Lo hecho, hecho está- respondí en tono grave.

_- Edward, por favor, tienes que disculparme_- dijo Alice rápidamente antes que la interrumpiera de nuevo.

- Claro, Alice, no hay problema – le aseguré.

- Gracias- contestó aliviada- _yo sé que… ¡arg! Emmett está diciendo que estoy hablando demasiado, Edward, nuevamente felicitaciones y espero que nos veamos pronto. ¡Adiós!_

- Adiós- se cortó la comunicación y le devolví el teléfono a mi madre.

- Tu padre y yo estamos tan orgullosos de ti, hijo- dijo ella nuevamente.

- Lo sé- le sonreí- vamos a almorzar… - y en un gesto audaz la abracé por los hombros, antes de la carta, me habría rechazado, pero hoy era un día especial y deseaba disfrutar aunque sea por unas horas, tener una relación normal con mis padres.

***

Era septiembre y ya llevaba un par de semanas en Harvard. Aunque inicialmente, había decidido estudiar leyes por no llevarle la contra a mis padres, porque tal como le había dicho a Esme, no tenía las energías suficientes para una pelea con ellos, para mi sorpresa, las materias que estaba cursando me gustaban y aun cuando era consciente que Bella no quería saber de mí (lo cual siempre me deprimía), había encontrado un consuelo en las clases que asistía.

Cuando entré a la universidad, decidí que sería diferente a la persona que era antes. Aprovechando que estaba en Cambridge, una nueva ciudad donde nadie me conocía, tenía la oportunidad de crear una imagen distinta a la de Chicago, así que me había dedicado a pasar mis horas en la biblioteca estudiando, en lugar, de ir a fiestas. Además, mis padres estaban tan contentos que siguiera con la tradición, que mi relación con ellos había mejorado sustancialmente, por lo tanto, otro de los motivos para mi cambio, habían sido ellos, estaba haciendo todos los esfuerzos posibles para no decepcionarlos. Sentía que ya había decepcionado a tantos… que no podría cargar con más personas en mi consciencia.

En cuanto a vida estudiantil, mi círculo social era bastante limitado, sólo me relacionaba con aquellas personas que no tenían como prioridad asistir a tantas fiestas como fuera posible, pero a pesar de todo y sin saber cómo, cada vez que leía alguno de mis libros o apuntes, se deslizaba algún papel con un número telefónico escrito en él.

Y hoy, un viernes a la hora de almuerzo, como se estaba haciendo habitual en mi caso, estaba leyendo un libro tirado sobre mi cama, mientras la mayoría del campus se dedicaba a hacer planes para el fin de semana, cuando sentí unos golpes en la puerta.

- ¿Quién es?- pregunté mientras marcaba la página que estaba leyendo. No hubo respuesta, sólo más golpes en la puerta.

- ¿Quién es?- pregunté de nuevo al mismo tiempo en que me incorporaba de la cama y caminaba hacia la puerta. Pero nuevamente no hubo respuesta. Abrí bruscamente la puerta y miré con los ojos abiertos como platos a la persona que estaba frente a mí.

- Hola- saludó sonriendo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunté asombrado

* * *

**Chan!! ¿Quién creen que sea? ¡Hagan sus apuestas! **

**Reconozco que este capítulo es más corto que los anteriores, pero no quise soltar información adicional acerca de lo que estaba pasando en Forks, tendrán que esperar d:**

**Tampoco quise hacerlo tan triste, creo que el anterior fue lo suficientemente trágico, así que decidí que Maddie, ayudara a Edward a ver la vida de manera más positiva, además de mejorar la relación con Alice y como bonus, mejorar la relación de Edward con sus padres :D**

**Muchas gracias por leer y por todos los reviews que he recibido hasta ahora, ustedes son lo máximo! :D**

**Espero sus reviews por este capítulo y que me digan, quién creen que es la persona a la que vio Edward en la puerta!**

**Nuevamente gracias (;**


	13. Capítulo 13: De Regreso a Forks

**CAPÍTULO 13: VOLVIENDO A FORKS**

- ¡Vaya! Yo también me alegro de verte, Edward- dijo Jasper sonriendo- ¿puedo pasar?- me hice un lado y después que entrara cerré la puerta- ¿Un cuarto para ti solo?- preguntó asombrado, era una regla de la universidad el tener que compartir habitación con alguien, aunque la versión oficial decía que servía para compartir con otras mentes brillantes, la verdad era que sólo era porque no había espacio suficiente para que cada estudiante tuviera su propia habitación.

- Quería estar solo, además toda mi vida he tenido mi propio cuarto, así que...- me encogí de hombros.

- Aunque yo quisiera estar solo, no podría... -Jasper entrecerró los ojos- ¿Esto es obra de tus padres, cierto?

- Sí, estaban tan emocionados de que siguiera sus pasos, que pensaron que lo mínimo que merecía, después que rechazara cambiar mi auto, era que tuviera un cuarto para mí- sonreí sin ganas.

- ¡¿Te ofrecieron cambiar el auto?!- exclamó, yo sólo asentí con la cabeza- ¿El que te regalaron para tu cumpleaños?- rodé los ojos y asentí de nuevo- ¡Pero si lo tienes hace menos de 3 meses!- suspiré exasperado.

- Basta ya, Jasper- le hice un gesto para que se sentara en mi sofá, mientras yo acercaba una silla- ¿qué estás haciendo acá?- pregunté sentándome- ¿Cómo supiste cuál era mi cuarto?

- Responderé primero tu segunda pregunta- se acomodó- Alice me contó que habías sido aceptado en Harvard y bueno... no me resultó difícil averiguar tu habitación- fruncí el ceño confundido- no sé si sabías, pero yo también estudio acá, exactamente acá no, no estudio leyes, estudio psicología, pero mi facultad está cerca y cuando me enteré que estarías acá, simplemente vine aquí y pregunté por ti en secretaría.

- ¿Y te dieron la información así de fácil?- pregunté, ¿no existía confidencialidad acá?

- Sé lo que estás pensando, pero no me costó obtener tu dirección solamente porque pertenezco a la universidad, bastó que me mostrara mi credencial y me dieron tus datos, ya sabes cómo son... - rodó los ojos- fomentan "compartir con otras mentes brillantes"- citó Jasper, no pude evitar reír.

- He oído eso antes.

- Si no lo hubieses hecho, no serías un estudiante de Harvard- sonrió levemente mientras veía su reloj- bien, Edward, no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que seré breve.

- ¿No tenemos mucho tiempo?- pregunté confundido.

- ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?- me contrapreguntó Jasper.

- Viernes...- respondí sin saber adónde quería llegar.

- Sí, Edward, es viernes- rodó los ojos- pero ¿sabes qué fecha es?

- Mm...-pensé durante unos segundos, antes de contestar, nunca estaba preocupado de esas cosas, simplemente me dedicaba a estudiar y olvidaba todo lo demás- es viernes...- abrí los ojos asombrado- doce... es viernes doce de septiembre... -murmuré.

- Exacto, mañana es _su_ cumpleaños- dijo Jasper, teniendo el tacto suficiente para no mencionar _su _nombre.

- Sigo sin entender qué estás haciendo acá...- dije después de unos instantes de silencio.

- Vine a buscarte.

- ¿A buscarme?- repetí.

- Sí, irás conmigo a Forks.

- ¿Contigo? ¿A Forks? ¿Por qué?- lo miré aturdido.

- Edward... - suspiró aburrido- ¿A qué crees que podríamos ir a Forks? Estoy empezando a cuestionarme qué haces en Harvard si te cuesta tanto entender las cosas más simples- rodó los ojos- de todas formas, Alice sabría que actuarías así -rió- y me pidió que te entregara esto- me tendió una hoja impresa- No confiaba en tu correo electrónico, así que lo mandó al mío para que yo lo imprimiera y te lo entregara.

Tomé la hoja y empecé a leer:

_Estimado Edward:_

_Me hubiese gustado ir personalmente a buscarte, pero no podía faltar a la escuela justo hoy, sería demasiado sospechoso, así que decidí confiar esta misión tan importante a Jazz, dada la asombrosa coincidencia que asisten a la misma universidad._

_Supongo que te habrá dicho que TIENES que venir a Forks con él y supongo también que te habrás preguntado: "¿A Forks? ¿Por qué?". Como sé que no vendrás si no te doy una razón poderosa para eso, te lo explicaré brevemente: como sabrás Bella está de cumpleaños mañana y dado que cumple su mayoría de edad, amerita una fiesta en grande. Y DEBES venir. Sé que me dirás: "Ella no quiere verme, Alice" y luego rodarás tus ojos, en ese gesto tan típico de ti. Pero no te preocupes, tengo todo arreglado, ella no te verá, pero tú sí la verás a ella y no tendrás que esconderte detrás de una pared. Parece imposible, pero nada es imposible para mí._

_Así que, ordena tus cosas y ven, acá te explicaré el resto de mi brillante plan. No te hagas de rogar. Tú y yo sabemos (en realidad, todos saben) que quieres a ver Bella de nuevo._

_Saludos,_

_Alice_

_P.D. Jasper es el mejor novio del mundo._

No pude evitar rodar los ojos cuando leí lo último. Era tan Alice.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Jasper- ¿vendrás?

-¿Tengo otra opción?

- No- rió- ya conoces a Alice... es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para que vayas a Forks y no quiero que se meta en líos por tu culpa, así que por favor, Edward, limítate a cooperar y nadie saldrá herido- enarqué una ceja y Jasper sonrió- he visto muchas películas de policía, me gusta esa línea, siempre había tenido de usarla- se encogió de hombros.

- Pasas demasiado tiempo con Emmett... -comenté mientras me ponía de pie y empezaba a ordenar mis cosas.

- No puedo evitarlo, es el novio de mi hermana y es hermano de mi novia... ¡vaya! ¡Qué confuso!- sacudió la cabeza.

- Maddie dice que parece la mafia italiana - reí.

- Sí y Alice es todo un capo de la mafia, a veces da miedo- Jasper se estremeció.

- Quién diría que le temes a esa enana... - me burlé mientras iba al baño en busca de mi cepillo de dientes.

- No le temo, Edward, es sólo que cree saber todo y lleva las cosas a niveles extremos cuando quiere algo.

- Sí, lo sé, recuerdo cuando...-empecé a decir cuando volvía a mi cuarto, pero la risa de Jasper me cortó- ¿Qué?

- Tú también crees saberlo todo, quizás sea un rasgo familiar...-se llevó un dedo a la barbilla- que claramente Emmett no heredó, pero...

- Estoy listo-lo interrumpí al tiempo que cerraba mi bolso y lo colocaba sobre mi hombro.

- Perfecto- dijo Jasper poniéndose de pie. Salimos de mi habitación y fuimos hasta la de él para recoger su bolso, antes de irnos al aeropuerto y tomar el vuelo que me llevaría de vuelta a Bella.

***

Emmett nos había ido a buscar al aeropuerto, así que ahora estaba sentado en el asiento trasero de su jeep mirando el paisaje, mientras él y Jasper conversaban animadamente.

- ¡Edward!- me llamó Emmett sin apartar la vista del camino- ¿qué tal la universidad? ¿qué has hecho?

- Todo bien- respondí cortante.

- Se nota -rió Emmett- te sugiero que vayas cambiando la cara, sino Alice...

- Está loca - me volteé a verlos y me crucé de brazos- no sé que estoy haciendo acá, debería estar en mi cuarto... solo... -murmuré enfurruñado.

- Alice no está loca - la defendió Jasper.

- Sí lo está, hasta yo sé eso- aportó Emmett- y no estudio psicología.

- Como sea- dijo Jasper después de suspirar hondo- tienes que aprovechar la oportunidad para arreglar las cosas con Bella.

- Ella no quiere verme- rodé los ojos.

- Eso no es cierto- soltó Emmett de pronto.

- ¿Ah no?- le pregunté levantando una ceja.

- Al menos eso lo que dice Alice- se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que dice?- preguntó Jasper y agradecí internamente por ello, porque en el fondo, aún quería tener la esperanza que Bella me perdonara.

- Dice que Bella le dijo a Edward, que le diera tiempo, que no es lo mismo a que no quiera verlo.

-¡Vaya, Alice es un genio!- exclamé irónicamente.

- Es suficiente, Edward- replicó molesto Jasper- ella tiene las mejores intenciones de ayudarte a mejorar las cosas.

- Lo hace por Bella, no por Edward- dijo Emmett.

- Ahora sí que me siento honrado- susurré volviendo mi vista hacia la ventana. Podía observar cómo lentamente se hacía visible la casa de los Cullen.

- Edward... entendemos que estés nervioso por volver, pero haz un esfuerzo por controlarte- me sugirió Jasper, mientras Emmett estacionaba su jeep.

- Además, papá y mamá están muy emocionados por verte y no merecen que se amarguen por tu mal humor, así que entrarás con tu mejor sonrisa y responderás todas sus preguntas sin chistar- me ordenó Emmett- ¿está claro?

- Como el cristal- suspiré apoyando la cabeza contra el asiento y llevando mi vista hacia el techo del jeep.

- No será mucho tiempo -me consoló Jasper- puedes decir que estás cansado del viaje.

- Y te creerían- agregó Emmett mientras abría la puerta- parece que no hubieras dormido en semanas- y se bajó del jeep.

- Tiene razón- siguió Jasper volteándose para verme con mayor detención- si fuera tú... diría que estrés - me guiñó un ojo y se bajó del auto.

- Sí, claro, estrés... - rodé los ojos.

- ¡Bájate!- gritó Emmett- ¡ven a buscar tus cosas!

- ¡Ya voy!- exclamé molesto y me bajé del jeep, cerrando la puerta bruscamente.

- ¡Ten cuidado!

- Lo siento- dije rápidamente.

- Mi jeep es inocente, no te desquites con él... - me reclamó Emmett mientras yo bajaba mi bolso y caminábamos hacia la puerta.

- ¿Dónde está Jasper?

- Adentro...- respondió desinteresado y continuó alegando al tiempo que colgaba las llaves - ¿te gustaría si yo hiciera lo mismo con tu auto?

- Ya te pedí disculpas, Emmett...- repliqué a punto de perder mi escasa paciencia, mientras dejaba mis cosas en el vestíbulo - si sigues...

- ¡Edward!- me llamó y me volteé a ver quien era.

- Alice...- sonreí forzadamente, por culpa de este demonio estaba acá.

- Qué bueno que hayas podido venir- me sonrió y enarqué una ceja, ¿tenía alguna posibilidad de negarme?, ella soltó una risita y agregó- te hemos extrañado tanto- y corrió a abrazarme. Le di unas suaves palmadas en la espalda y fui a saludar a los demás.

Después de conversar, en mi opinión, tiempo suficiente, me excusé diciendo que estaba cansado del viaje, notando cómo Jasper me sonreía burlón.

- ¡Qué rápido pasa el tiempo!- exclamó Carlisle, poniéndose de pie. Rosalie miró a Jasper, quien asintió con la cabeza y comentó:

- Es hora que vayamos a casa.

- Los acompaño a la puerta- dijo Carlisle, mientras Emmett tomaba de la mano a Rosalie.

- Jasper, no... -gimió Alice.

- Mis padres quieren ver a su hijo también- le sonrió Rosalie- buenas noches- y salió con Emmett.

- Hasta mañana - se despidió Jasper y caminó hacia la puerta, mientras Alice se colgaba de su brazo y dificultaba su andar.

- Es una exagerada- murmuré negando con la cabeza.

- Extraña a Jasper- dijo Esme a mis espaldas y me giré hacia ella- vamos, te acompañaré a tu cuarto- asentí y fui a buscar mis cosas que aún seguían en el vestíbulo.

Subimos las escaleras en silencio, el que fue roto cuando Esme abrió la puerta de mi antigua habitación, encendió las luces y dijo:

- Está tal como la dejaste- me sonrió dulcemente y me cedió el paso para que entrara con mis bolsos.

- Gracias- le devolví la sonrisa lo mejor que pude. No pude evitar recordar las palabras que me había dicho Emmett cuando llegamos: "...así que entrarás con tu mejor sonrisa..."

- No hay de qué, descansa, cariño- se despidió y salió del cuarto.

Dejé mi bolso en el suelo y después de ponerme pijama y lavarme los dientes, me senté sobre la cama, mientras observaba mi entorno, Esme tenía razón, la habitación seguía igual a cómo la dejé. Cerré los ojos y dejé caer mi cabeza sobre la almohada, mientras esperaba que si algo hubiese cambiado en estas semanas, fuera la opinión que Bella tenía sobre mí. Con este último pensamiento, me hundí en un profundo sueño.

***

El sábado me desperté temprano y después de ducharme, bajé a desayunar.

- Buenos días - saludé a Esme y Alice, que conversaban mientras ésta última le mostraba un montón de papeles.

- Buenos días- me sonrió mi tía, levantando la cabeza- siéntate, ya te sirvo...

- No es necesario, puedo hacerlo yo mismo- respondí, era obvio que lo que estaba escrito en esas hojas era importante y no quería distraerlas.

- Eres nuestro invitado- me dijo Esme, pareciendo aliviada de dejar a Alice- yo lo haré.

- Está bien- me resigné y me senté en la mesa.

- Buenos días, Edward- me saludó Alice _demasiado _alegre.

- Hola... - enfocando mi vista en el plato de cereales que Esme ponía frente a mí- Gracias

- De nada- y salió de la cocina, sea lo que sea que tramara Alice no era bueno si su propia madre huía de ella.

- Hoy nos espera una larga jornada- empezó a decir.

- ¿Nos?- pregunté comiendo una cucharada de mi cereal.

- Sí, tenemos mucho por hacer. Es una bendición que hayas despertado a esta hora, porque tengo tiempo suficiente para explicarte mi plan.

- Te escucho- contesté, aunque estaba seguro que si me negaba, Alice me lo contaría igual.

- Hoy es la fiesta de Bella y será de disfraces -¿Disfraces? ¡No tenía disfraz!, solté la cuchara y cayó estrepitosamente en el piso.

- Pero como te dije, no tienes que preocuparte por eso- me aseguró mientras se levantaba y me traía otra cuchara.

- Gracias, ¿Ah no?- pregunté dudoso y me agaché a recoger la cuchara.

- No, tu disfraz está listo- levanté las cejas asombrado- te dije que tenía todo arreglado- respondió sentándose nuevamente.

- ¿Y de qué se supone que me disfrazaré?

- Del Fantasma de la Ópera- respondió.

- Sí, claro- susurré irónico y me metí otra cucharada de cereal a la boca. Esperé la risa de Alice, pero nunca la oí, pasé mi vista desde mi plato hacia su rostro serio- ¿de verdad?

- De verdad, verás... -ella se acomodó en su silla- si queremos que tú la veas a ella y ella no te vea a ti... tienes que tener un disfraz que te oculté el rostro. Inicialmente pensé en El Zorro- me tensé en mi asiento- pero con el antifaz destacarían demasiado tus ojos y... no creo que estés dispuesto a usar lentes de contacto... -negué con la cabeza mientras terminaba mi desayuno- además El Zorro es un personaje muy... cómo decirlo, apasionado y no nos sería de ayuda en este caso. Así que opté por el Fantasma de la Ópera, que es mucho más romántico- sonrió y miró las hojas que tenía frente a ella.

- Pero hay un problema...

- ¿Cuál?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- La máscara del Fantasma oculta sólo la mitad del rostro, bueno, El Zorro también aunque oculta la mitad superior...

- Edward, Edward, Edward... -me interrumpió Alice sonriendo, si eso era posible, aún más.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya pensé en eso también, me insulta que me tengas tan poca confianza.

- ¿Y?- pregunté molesto.

- La forma que tiene la máscara, provoca un efecto especial- al ver mi cara de aturdimiento, siguió- confunde tus facciones, las tuyas son bastante cuadradas, pero la máscara hará que parezcan más redondas y además será un poco más larga de la original...

- Ya veo- murmuré sonriendo.

- Una vez que solucioné eso, quedaban otros 2 problemas- abrí la boca para preguntar cuáles eran, pero Alice no me dio tiempo para hacerlo- Tu cabello y tus ojos. Tienes un color bastante inusual de cabello, ¿sabías? Te peinarás con todo el cabello hacia atrás y las luces que pondremos harán que sea imposible saber cuál es su verdadero color. Y con tus ojos pasará lo mismo. Bella no sabrá que eres tú.

- Pensaste en todo- le dije asombrado.

- Por supuesto, tu único trabajo es hacer que Bella quiera estar contigo toda la noche y asegurarte de actuar de tal forma, que ella se acuerde de ti, sin saber que eres tú.

- Suena fácil- le respondí irónicamente, pero Alice no lo notó.

- Ahora, ve a despertar a Emmett- miró su reloj- los quiero fuera antes de las doce.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque Bella llegará después de almuerzo y no puede saber que estás acá.

- ¡¿Y dónde diablos quieres que vaya?!- le grité molesto.

- En la casa de Jasper. ¡Vamos, muévete!-me ordenó.

- ¡Ya voy! - exclamé furioso y subí a despertar a Emmett. Después de tener que soportar sus quejas por haberlo despertado a "esta hora tan inhumana de mañana" mientras desayunaba, nos dirigimos a la casa de los Hale y pasamos el resto del día ahí, hasta que fue hora de volver y enfrentar lo inevitable: Bella.

***

Apenas llegamos donde los Cullen, Jasper llamó a Alice para informarle que estábamos afuera.

- Alice dice que nos espera junto a las escaleras- Emmett y yo asentimos con la cabeza y entramos a la casa.

Después de besar a Jasper, Alice le susurró algo en el oído y él y Emmett desaparecieron de vista.

- Es increíble cómo cambias, Edward- rió- nunca pensé que peinarte de otra forma, te haría lucir tan distinto- sacudió la cabeza levemente- pero eso no importa ahora. Bella está allí- me indicó una silueta con destellos luminosos que estaba de pie junto a una columna- asegúrate de cambiar un poco tu voz y… disfruta tu noche – me sonrió antes de perderse entre la gente, tarea nada difícil considerando un escasa estatura.

Caminé hacia Bella y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de ella, le hablé:

- ¿Me concede esta pieza, señorita?- pregunté con voz grave.

- Oh…- miró ella a todos lados confundida. No pude evitar sonreír, seguía con su baja auto-estima, después de recuperarse me contestó: -c-claro… - la tomé de la mano, ignorando el sentimiento de completitud que me invadía al poder tenerla de nuevo cerca de mí y la guié hacia la pista de baile.

- Soy Bella- se presentó- ¿cómo te llamas?- preguntó mientras me miraba. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda temiendo que ella descubriera quien soy.

- Esta noche soy Erik Destler- le sonreí y tomé su mano para depositar un suave beso en ella.

- ¿Ese es el verdadero nombre del Fantasma de la Ópera, cierto?

- Cierto- le contesté mientras empezábamos a movernos al ritmo de la música.

- No quiero parecer descortés, pero ¿de qué estás disfrazada?- le pregunté, su vestido era blanco y tenía numerosos brillantes en él, haciendo que destacara por encima de cualquier otro disfraz.

- Fue idea de Alice- rió y calló durante unos segundos- Alice Cullen, la dueña de esta casa, ¿la conoces?

- Sí, ella fue la que me invitó- dije sinceramente.

- Bueno, ella fue la que eligió mi disfraz. Según ella, soy la Princesa de Hielo.

- ¿Princesa de Hielo?- pregunté confundido- ¿Existe?

- No tengo idea- volvió a reír- pero ella dijo que tenía que destacarme por encima de todos, porque sino ¿cómo sabrían que yo era la cumpleañera?- se encogió de hombros.

- Logró su objetivo, apenas crucé por la puerta, fuiste la primera persona que llamó mi atención.

- Genial- dijo irónica y rodó los ojos. Sonreí. Seguía sin gustarle ser el centro de atención.

- No te enojes con ella, seguro que tenía buenas intenciones. Además… -bajé la voz cuando la música cambió a una melodía más lenta, levanté brevemente la vista y vi cómo Alice conversaba con el DJ. Hice una nota mental para agradecerle después. Coloqué mis manos en la cintura de Bella mientras ella rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos- te ves preciosa hoy, por cierto… feliz cumpleaños- le susurré en el oído con voz ronca y pude notar cómo se estremecía. Al parecer seguía teniendo _ese _efecto sobre ella, aunque no supiera quién era yo realmente. Satisfecho con este descubrimiento, apoyé mi barbilla en su cabeza y me dediqué a disfrutar el resto de la noche. Pero todo era demasiado perfecto para que durara eternamente…

- La pasé muy bien hoy, _Erik_- dijo Bella mientras ambos estábamos sentados en las escaleras.

- Yo también, nunca pensé encontrar a una _princesa_ aquí…

- Eres un seductor- rió.

- No es verdad- reí con ella.

- Debes tener a muchas chicas enamoradas de ti…

- No lo creo…- fijé mi vista en el interesante suelo.

- ¿Por qué no? Eres guapo…

- ¿Guapo? – la interrumpí- ¿cómo puedes estar tan segura? Quizás debajo de esta máscara, sí tengo el rostro desfigurado- dije en tono grave, ella me miró seria unos instantes y luego se largó a reír.

- Sí, claro… ¿por qué no te la sacas y lo comprobamos?- sugirió astutamente.

- No, arruinaríamos la magia del momento- sonreí torcidamente.

- Buen punto- accedió ella- pero olvidando que seas guapo o no, eres divertido e inteligente- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Si fuera cierto o no, no me importaría- sonreí tristemente.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó en tono suave.

- Porque sólo me interesa una sola chica… -susurré.

- Oh… -dijo simplemente y después de unos minutos de silencio agregó: me pasa algo parecido…

- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes muchos detrás de ti?- pregunté en tono de broma, aunque internamente me moría por saber la respuesta.

- No es eso- rió. "¿No es eso?" ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Por qué evadió mi pregunta? Iba a repetirla cuando ella siguió hablando- es sólo que… sólo me interesa un chico…-me tensé, ¿habría otro? ¿ella me había olvidado tan rápido? No, no debía ser eso, sino Alice no me habría obligado a venir…

- ¿Y? ¿Él no te corresponde?- pregunté aparentando un interés cortés.

- No es eso- repitió ella.

- ¿Entonces?-pregunté algo impaciente. Odiaba tener que preguntar tanto, pero ella no facilitaba las cosas.

- Es complicado- respondió ella mientras movía nerviosamente las manos. No pude evitar los ojos. ¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué no podía responder lo que quería saber de una maldita vez? Cerré los ojos y conté hasta tres antes de volver abrirlos y decir:

- Entiendo que no quieras hablar de ello, debe ser un tema sensible para ti- quise agregar "aunque por muy sensible que sea el tema, igual me gustaría que me dieras una respuesta directa que saciara mi curiosidad"

- Eres un gran chico, Erik- me dijo dándome una suave palmada en el brazo- lo que sea que haya pasado con esa chica, se solucionará, ya verás- me sonrió. No pude evitar sonreír, aunque por la ironía de la situación, Bella no tenía ni idea que mi felicidad dependía exclusivamente de ella.

- Gracias- respondí.

- ¡Bella!- gritó Jasper mientras se nos acercaba.

- Hola- le sonrió.

- Veo que conociste a Erik- afortunadamente, con Jasper nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo en quién sería yo, para evitar ser descubiertos.

- ¿Se conocen?- preguntó Bella confundida- pensé que Alice te había invitado- dijo mirándome.

- Erik es un amigo de la universidad- respondió Jasper en tono seguro. Sonreí contento. Habíamos acordado decir que éramos amigos y no compañeros, para evitar tener que mentir tanto- y como él, no tenía planes para el fin de semana… -sonreí nuevamente, esto seguía siendo cierto- Alice me dijo que lo invitara para que se divirtiera un rato- Le guiñé el ojo, que no estaba oculto bajo la máscara, a Jasper.

- Y Alice no acepta un no como respuesta, así que… heme aquí- respondí encogiéndome de hombros. Todos nos reímos.

- ¿Y de qué hablaban?- preguntó Jasper.

- Estábamos conversando de la vida… - respondí.

- Oh, ya veo- dijo Jasper asintiendo con la cabeza- pero… lamento interrumpir su interesante charla…

- ¿Es hora de irnos?- pregunté.

- Sí, mañana nos espera un largo viaje- contestó Jasper- lo siento, Bella…

- No te preocupes- nos sonrió. Me levanté y le extendí mi mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

- Gracias.

- No hay de qué-le aseguré- Fue un verdadero placer compartir esta noche contigo, Bella- besé su mano nuevamente mientras tomaba una rosa que Jasper me pasaba disimuladamente por detrás- Buenas noches, _princesa_- y le entregué la flor.

- Muchas gracias- rió avergonzada. Incliné mi cabeza como gesto de despedida y me aparté para que Jasper se despidiera de Bella, la guiara rumbo al vestíbulo y la distrajera el tiempo suficiente para que yo pudiera escabullirme escaleras arriba hacia mi cuarto.

***

- ¡EDWARD!- gritó Alice mientras entraba a mi habitación.

- Hola-le contesté malhumorado. Al recordar que hoy volvía a Cambridge, tal cual como había vuelto, sin ningún avance en lo referente a Bella, se me olvidó toda la gratitud que sentí anoche hacia Alice.

- ¡Vaya! Alguien amaneció mal genio…- rió ella.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que amaneciera, Alice?- le espeté furioso-¡Dijiste que me ayudarías a arreglar las cosas con Bella y hoy me iré de aquí, exactamente _igual _a cómo llegué!

- No me grites, escucho perfectamente bien- dijo ella duramente- además esta es sólo la primera fase de mi plan.

- ¿Primera fase? ¿Y qué sigue después? ¿Más fiestas? ¿Más misterios?

- No seas impaciente, te dije que te ayudaría y eso estoy haciendo, pero no me digas que ¿realmente esperabas que Bella viniera acá hoy y todo se arreglara?- me estudió unos segundos y suspiró molesta- sí lo esperabas… ¡Por Dios, Edward! Las cosas requieren tiempo…

- ¿Más tiempo?- pregunté al borde del colapso- ¿Quieres que espere toda la vida?

- No seas exagerado- rodó los ojos-un par de semanas bastarán- me dijo tranquila.

- Un par de semanas… -murmuré incrédulo.

- Ya verás como todo se solucionará, Edward- me tranquilizó.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? No lo sé, Alice…

- Vamos, Edward, ten confianza- me aconsejó.

- Es que no entiendo cómo puedes estar tan segura de que todo va a funcionar

- Porque si no supiera que todo saldrá bien… me dejaría de llamar Mary Alice Cullen- me dijo en tono serio.

* * *

Hola!!

**Tengo tantas cosas que decir, así que las enumeraré xD**

**1. Chan! Era Jasper el que estaba en la puerta! Pensé que sería muy predecible si hubiese sido Bella, así que decidí darlo un giro diferente :D**

**2. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, jamás pensé en recibir tantos, superaron mis expectativas y me animé tanto con eso, que sufrí un ataque creativo y me esforcé por actualizar antes de lo que tenía previsto.**

**3. El siguiente capítulo, será Bella POV, después de darle muchas vueltas, decidí hacer una excepción al cambiar el POV. Hasta ahora, pretendo iniciarlo en el momento de la fiesta y mostrar cómo Alice moverá los hilos para hacer que Bella y Edward vuelvan.**

**4. No las culpo si les decepciono el disfraz de Bella, pero realmente no se me ocurrió algo mejoy y quería subir luego el capítulo. También lamento no haber entrado en detalle con respecto a los disfraces de los demás, pero sinceramente no tenían relevancia para la historia.**

**5. Esto no es habitual en mí, pero dada la extensión del review de Cata... haré una excepción (q no tiene cuenta en FF, creáte una o dame tu mail para no responder por acá, xq no voy a hacer más excepciones d:) merece mi respuesta: "no es normal, eso es ser psicópata xD"**

**6. Mm... el final del capítulo, me gustó, es como para hacer una lluvia de chanes xD chan! chan! chan! xD**

**7. Como aviso general, quedan 2 capítulos más y el epílogo.**

**8. Espero sus reviews para saber su opinión acerca de este y nuevamente MUCHÍSIMAS gracias por los reviews que le envían a esta humilde escritora (:**

**Las quiero (;**


	14. Capítulo 14: Bella POV

**CAPÍTULO 14: BELLA POV**

- ¡Vamos, Bella! ¡Cumples 18 años!- me decía Alice por enésima vez mientras veíamos televisión en su casa- ¡DEBES tener una fiesta! ¿O es un crimen que tenga ganas de hacerle una fiesta a mi mejor amiga?

- No, Alice, no debo tener una fiesta, tú simplemente estás buscando una excusa para...

- Todos tenemos derecho a divertirnos- me sonrió. Abrí la boca para protestar, pero la cerré rápidamente, era inútil. Alice haría la fiesta de todos modos- ¡Así me gusta, Bella!- exclamó entusiastamente y empezó a hablar sin parar acerca de todo lo que había que realizar. Así que durante todo el resto de la semana, Alice Cullen no habló de otra cosa. Al principio, pensé que se cansaría de hablar siempre de lo mismo, pero estaba equivocada y el viernes a la hora de almuerzo, anotaba en una libretita todas las cosas que tenía pendientes.

- ... el DJ me dijo que llegaría a las...-pero su monólogo fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular- Hola Jazz, sí, ¿conseguiste la dirección?- preguntó- sí, perfecto, sí... sí... te enviaré el mail más tarde... sí... avísame cuando... sí...yo también, adiós -se despidió sonriendo- Jasper te manda saludos.

- Gracias, ¿él también vendrá, cierto?- pregunté sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

- Sí- contestó Alice con una gran sonrisa antes de volver al tema de la fiesta- mañana quiero que estés en mi casa después de almuerzo para que tengamos tiempo suficiente para prepararnos.

- Está bien, pero... -moví nerviosamente mis manos- hay un problema...

- ¿Cuál?

- Aún no he escogido mi disfraz...

- Sabía que esto pasaría, así que me encargué personalmente del tuyo.

- No me sorprende...- murmuré- ¿Cuál es mi disfraz?- pregunté levantando la vista.

- Princesa de hielo.

- ¿Existe?- fruncí el ceño.

- Vamos, Bella, ten imaginación...- dijo Alice rodando los ojos.

- ¿Y cómo es el disfraz?

- Es un simple vestido blanco con brillos, obviamente, sino parecerías novia -rió.

- Muy graciosa- hice una mueca.

- ¿Sabes? Deberías ver la vida con más humor, sino envejecerás prematuramente- me aconsejó.

- Suficiente, Alice, me convenciste con la fiesta, pero no abuses de mi paciencia. Nos vemos- tomé mi bandeja y me alejé de ella, pero no antes que pudiera decir:

- ¡Hasta mañana, Bella!- rodé los ojos y caminé malhumoradamente a clases.

***

Alice. Alice. Alice. Me estaba colmando los nervios, no sé por qué se empeñaba tanto en hacer esa maldita fiesta, si sabía perfectamente que no tenía ánimos para eso, pero cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza, no había quién se la sacara.

Me tiré en la cama y me dediqué a observar las manchas de humedad del techo de mi cuarto. Suspiré pesadamente y cerré los ojos, esperando que el sueño me venciera, pero en lugar de eso, mi mente fue invadida por el mismo rostro de ojos verdes que rondaba mis pensamientos desde la primera vez que lo vi, el 8 de julio...

Por más que lo intentara, no podía dejar de pensar en él y temía que Alice se diera cuenta de eso. Pero si lo hizo, nunca lo comentó e iniciamos nuestro último año escolar como si este verano hubiese sido igual a los anteriores y eso se lo agradecía. Como si Edward nunca hubiese existido. Sabía que para ella no debía ser fácil ver a su mejor amiga sufriendo por su primo, así que había aceptado, a regañadientes, que hiciera esta fiesta como forma de agradecerle por todo el apoyo que me había dado durante estas semanas. No me parecía un precio demasiado alto para pagar...

El sonido de mi celular me sobresaltó, no necesité ver el número en la pantalla para saber quién era.

- Hola Alice- contesté aún aturdida

- _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bella!_- chilló al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Cumpleaños?- pregunté confundida.

- _¡Sí, tonta, son exactamente las doce en punto de la noche, así que tu cumpleaños ya ha empezado!_

- Oh, gracias- dije sin entusiasmo.

- _Arriba el ánimo, Bella, ya verás cómo te divertirás en tu fiesta. Apuesto a que lo pasarás muy bien_- rió.

- ¿Qué tramas, Alice?- pregunté suspicazmente.

- _Nada, pero ¿por qué te aburrirías si estaremos todos contigo?_- preguntó en un tono demasiado inocente. Quise agregar "todos, excepto _él_"

- Contigo nunca se sabe...- murmuré.

- _No seas paranoica, Bella, sólo llamaba para ser la primera persona en desearte feliz cumpleaños, te espero a las tres para que nos arreglemos, duerme bien_

- Gracias, adiós Alice.

- _Adiós._

Después de colgar y apagar mi celular, no quería más interrupciones, me cubrí la cabeza con la almohada y me obligué a dormir. Pasar un día con Alice requería demasiada energía.

***

- Feliz cumpleaños, Bells- me saludó papá apenas bajé a tomar desayuno.

- Muchas gracias- le sonreí, después de todo no era su culpa tener una hija amargada.

- Tu madre llamó a tu celular y...

- Lo apagué, anoche me dolía la cabeza- lo interrumpí.

- ¿Ya te sientes bien?- preguntó con preocupación.

- Claro papá- le respondí mientras abría los estantes de la cocina.

- Me alegro, ah... -suspiró mientras me miraba con una sonrisa en los labios- no puedo creer cómo pasa el tiempo, recuerdo como si fuera ayer el día que naciste y mírate ahora...

- Papá... -lo corté avergonzada. Iba a responderme cuando el sonidos del teléfono lo impidió- debe ser mamá- y corrí a contestar.

- ¿Aló?

- _¡Bella!_

- Mamá- sonreí aunque ella no pudiera verlo.

- _¡Feliz cumpleaños, cariño! _

- Muchas gracias

- _Cumples 18 años, Bella_- empezó a decir mi madre con voz débil- _recuerdo como si fuera ayer..._ - "No, otra vez no" pensé.

- Es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo- dije en un intento de cambiar de tema.

- _Sí... lamento no poder estar ahí para entregarte tu regalo personalmente..._- me mordí el labio, este verano no la había visitado porque había preferido pasarla en Forks con todos, incluido él- _¿Charlie te dio nuestro regalo?_- preguntó mamá sacándome de mis cavilaciones. "¿Nuestro?"

- Eh...-titubeé unos segundos- recién bajé a desayunar, así que...- dije jugando con el cable del teléfono.

- _¡Yo te lo habría entregado apenas hubieses despertado!_ -rió- _espero que te guste cariño, Phil te manda saludos_

- Gracias

- _Cuídate_

- Lo haré, adiós mamá.

- _Adiós._

Charlie me observaba divertido por encima de su desayuno.

- Reneé estaba impaciente porque te entregar tu regalo, ¿cierto?

- Cierto... -fruncí el ceño- cuando dijo "nuestro regalo" se refería...

- A uno de parte de los dos, bueno... más Phil- agregó rodando los ojos, mientras se ponía de pie.

- ¡Vaya!-levanté las cejas sorprendida- ¿y dónde está mi regalo?- pregunté mientras buscaba con los ojos algún paquete.

- Aquí- sacó una bolsita de terciopelo de su bolsillo y me la entregó- feliz cumpleaños, Bells- me dio un abrazo y esperó que abriera mi regalo. Apenas tiré el hilo que tenía la bolsita, metí mi mano y al tocar algo metálico lo saqué para observarlo con mayor detención.

- ¿Una llave?- pregunté confundida- ¿En una bolsa de terciopelo?

- Fue idea de Reneé- rió papá- pensó que sería más inesperado, dijo que pensarías que era una joya y tenía razón, porque sí lo pensaste- rió más fuerte.

- ¡Sólo a ella se le ocurriría meter una llave en una bolsita de terciopelo!-rodé los ojos.

- Ya sabes cómo es... ¿Por qué no vamos afuera a ver tu regalo?- sugirió.

- Está bien... -le dije con recelo y lo seguí hacia el jardín. No pude evitar soltar un grito ahogado cuando vi lo que había allí. Frente a mí había una gran camioneta roja- ¡Es nueva!-exclamé sin pensar.

- Sí, es nueva- rió mi padre- Con Reneé pensamos que te merecías un vehículo nuevo ahora que tienes 18.

- Muchas gracias- lo abracé emocionada.

- De nada, Bells, te lo mereces -dijo dándome unas suaves palmadas en la espalda- Iremos a almorzar a Port Angeles, invité a Billy y Jake espero que no te moleste...- añadió algo avergonzado.

- ¡Claro que no! Creo que es una idea genial- dije contenta.

- Qué bueno que pienses eso, ¿por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta?- dijo señalando mi flamante camioneta. Le sonreí abiertamente y me subí por el lado del conductor, mientras él subía por el del copiloto.

Después de recorrer varias veces los alrededores de Forks, papá comentó mirando su reloj:

- Sé que te gustó tu regalo, pero ya casi es hora de almorzar, así que...

- ¿Es en Port Angeles?- lo interrumpí.

- Sí, por eso...

- ¡Allá vamos!- lo corté riendo. Realmente me gustaba tener un medio de transporte propio en el que pudiera andar por encima de los 60 km/h.

Media hora después estábamos con los Black en Port Angeles.

- Quiero hacer un brindis... -empezó papá.

- Papá...-murmuré avergonzada.

- ... por Bella- continuó hablando mi padre como si yo no hubiese interrumpido- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Y estoy muy contento de que este año pueda saludarte personalmente- sonrió radiante. Desde que se habían separado, todos mis cumpleaños los había pasado con mi madre y Charlie sólo me había saludado telefónicamente desde entonces- ¡Salud!

- ¡Salud!- dijimos todos.

Charlie y Billy, se enfrascaron en una conversación acerca de los distintos estilos de pesca, mientras que con Jake empezamos a hablar sobre mi fiesta.

- ¿Estás emocionada?- me preguntó.

- Sí, Jake, no tienes idea- contesté rodando los ojos.

- Alice está muy entusiasmada.

- ¿Y cuándo no lo está?

- ¿De qué te disfrazarás?- dudé un instante antes de responder- ¿tan feo es?

- No... es sólo que... olvídalo, me disfrazaré de... -tomé aire y miré mi servilleta- Princesa de hielo- levanté la vista y Jacob me observaba perplejo.

- ¿En serio?- y se largo a reír.

- Basta ya- lo regañé.

- Pero es que... -volvió a reír- princesa... tú...- decía entre risas.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?-pregunté a la defensiva y él suspiró profundamente para calmar su risa.

- No eres lo que podríamos decir grácil... - dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Qué estás insinuando, Jacob Black?- le pregunté entrecerrando los ojos- ¿Sólo porque soy algo torpe piensas que no tengo derecho a disfrazarme de princesa? ¿Quién crees que eres? No tienes...

- Ya, ya, Bella, cálmate- dijo Jake levantando las manos en gesto de disculpa- lo siento, no debí decir eso... y menos en tu cumpleaños... soy un idiota.

- Sí que lo eres- respondí cruzándome de brazos.

- Vamos... ya dije que lo sentía...

- A veces un "lo siento" no es suficiente... -murmuré mientras mi mente se alejaba de Jacob y se enfocaba en Edward... aunque él había dicho que estaba arrepentido, todo el dolor que había sentido cuando me enteré lo de las fichas no lo olvidaría.

- ¿Bella? ¿Bella? - alguien me llamaba, enfoqué mi vista en el presente y vi una mano agitándose enfrente, fruncí el ceño confundida- Pensé que te habíamos perdido- bromeó Jake.

- Muy gracioso…- le siseé. Jake abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por papá que dijo:

- Es hora que volvamos, son casi las cuatro…

- ¡¿Las cuatro?! Alice va a matarme, tenía que estar a las tres en su casa…

- Es tu cumpleaños, no puede enojarse contigo- me consoló Jake.

- Si quieres, podemos llevar a Charlie y tú te vas directo donde Alice- sugirió Billy.

- No quiero molestarlos, yo puedo…

- No es molestia, Bella, vete tú directo donde los Cullen- insistió Billy.

- Nosotros nos iremos con Charlie y hablaremos de fútbol durante todo el viaje- agregó Jake sonriendo.

- Papá, ¿no te molesta ir con…?

- Claro que no, Bells, vete- se despidió de mí con un abrazo- disfruta tu fiesta.

- Gracias- le sonreí- Adiós Billy, Jake te veo después.

Apenas me subí a mi camioneta, llamé a Alice para avisarle donde estaba y corté antes que pudiera hablar y quejarse por mi falta de mi puntualidad.

***

- Ya casi es hora y aún no está lista- se quejaba Rosalie mirando mi rostro, con Alice tenían planeado realizar unos diseños con brillos alrededor de mis ojos, pero requería tiempo y lamentablemente (para ellas, no para mí)

- Si _alguien_ no se hubiera demorado, habríamos alcanzado a hacer todo, pero…- Alice suspiró resignada.

- Es mi cumpleaños, no pueden enojarse conmigo hoy- dije rápidamente.

- Lo sabemos… -murmuró Rose con los labios tensos- aplicaremos una suave capa de brillo en torno a tus ojos, no podemos hacer algo más elaborado…

- Tienes razón- la apoyó Alice mientras sacaba su celular.

- ¿A quién llamas?- pregunté curiosa.

- Jazz, ¿a quién más podría llamar?- me preguntó suspicaz.

- Uhm… no lo sé, yo…

- ¡Jazz!- exclamó Alice de pronto- ¿Cómo están?

- ¿Cómo están?-susurré mirando a Rose.

- ¿Dónde crees que estaría Emmett? ¿Acá con nosotras?- me contestó en voz baja- cierra los ojos- obedecí y sentí cómo aplicaba el maquillaje sobre mis párpados.

- … sí… ¿no tuvo problema con el disfraz? Oh… sí… debe cambiar algo, no es su estilo habitual… el peinado… ¿tanto así?- rió Alice-eso espero… la idea del disfraz es esa… sí, estamos casi listas, sí… llámame cuando estén afuera… sí, Jazz, yo también, un beso- guardó su celular – Rose, te está quedando genial.

- Lo sé, dilo, soy toda una profesional- rieron.

- Abre los ojos, Bella- ordenó Alice.

- Estás deslumbrante- me dijo Rosalie.

- Perfecta- sonrió Alice- esta noche será inolvidable- agregó con un brillo extraño en los ojos. Algo planeaba, esto no me estaba gustando.

- Ustedes chicas son lo máximo, muchas gracias- las abracé.

- Lo sabemos- sonrió Rosalie.

- Pero no nos pongamos sensibles, se arruinará todo nuestro trabajo y tenemos que estar perfectas para los chicos- comentó Alice y sentí una punzada en el pecho. Rosalie tenía a Emmett, Alice tenía a Jasper y yo… ¿a quién tenía? Jacob vendría, pero no era lo mismo. Quería estar con Edward, aunque mi lado racional me gritara que necesitaba olvidarlo y partir de cero con otra persona.

- ¿Bella?- inquirió Alice tímidamente- ¿por qué no bajas tú primero mientras Rose y yo nos damos los toques finales a nuestro maquillaje?

- Tú eres la festejada, tienes que atender a tus invitados… - la apoyó Rose, las miré entrecerrando los ojos y salí del cuarto.

Cuando estaba bajando el último escalón de la escalera, sentí que alguien me llamaba.

- ¡Bella!- me giré y vi que una sombra enorme se acercaba. No sé qué estaba pensando Alice cuando eligió las luces, ¡apenas veía a quien tenía al frente! Y junto con la música estridente y los disfraces, estaba segura que era imposible saber quién era quién - Hola, Bella…

- Hola… ¿quién eres?- pregunté dudosa.

- ¡Jake!- rió, aunque su risa sonaba algo ahogada.

- ¡Oh, hola! No te había reconocido… ¿de qué estás disfrazado?- pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

- Darth Vader, ¿por qué? ¿no se nota?- preguntó preocupado.

- Seguro que se nota con algo más de luz… -le respondí.

- De todas formas, prefiero mantenerme en el lado oscuro de la fuerza- rió y luego agregó- aunque la falta de luz no es excusa, yo te distinguí desde lejos, tu disfraz no es precisamente sutil… no… ¡la princesa de hielo tiene que destacar!- se burló.

- Jake…- le advertí.

- Lo siento, señorita cumpleañera, ¿quiere tomar algo?- preguntó cambiando de tema.

- Claro- accedí.

- Bien, ya vuelvo- y desapareció de mi vista, no era algo difícil, después de todo, su disfraz era negro y la falta de luz lo ayudaba a camuflarse.

Mientras esperaba que volviera Jake, me quedé de pie observando cómo el resto bailaba y se divertía y no pude evitar volver a pensar en cómo me gustaría que _él_ estuviera aquí.

- ¿Me concede esta pieza, señorita?- preguntó una voz grave, miré a todos lados buscando a quién le hablaban, pero nadie más estaba cerca, así que... ¡Qué vergüenza! Me estaba hablando a mí, debe pensar que soy retrasada donde no contesto, cerré los ojos levemente y conté hasta 3 antes de contestar: - c-claro.- "Genial, Bella, pensará que nunca has visto un chico antes." Él me tomó de la mano y sentí un extraño cosquilleo que sólo había sentido frente al suave tacto de Edward. De pronto, me sentí más ligera como si todo estuviese bien y mi humor mejoró considerablemente, así que decidí que Alice tenía razón y era hora de que me divirtiera. Mientras el muchacho misterioso, que iba disfrazado de fantasma de la Ópera, me guiaba hacia la pista de baile, intenté iniciar una conversación.

- Soy Bella, ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunté observándolo atentamente, algo había en sus rasgos que me resultaba curiosamente familiar, pero la escasa iluminación no me ayudaba a distinguir sus rasgos con claridad.

- Esta noche soy Erik Destler- me respondió sonriendo y luego tomó mi mano y la besó suavemente. Perdí el hilo de mi pensamiento durante unos segundos antes de recuperarme y decir:

- ¿Ese es el verdadero nombre del Fantasma de la Ópera, cierto?

- Cierto- contestó mientras comenzábamos a bailar- No quiero parecer descortés, pero ¿de qué estás disfrazada?

- Fue idea de Alice- reí al recordar que ella estaba mucho más entusiasmada por la fiesta que yo, la festejada- Alice Cullen, la dueña de esta casa, ¿la conoces?

- Sí, ella fue la que me invitó- me respondió. ¿Alice lo había invitado? ¿De dónde lo conocía? ¿Por qué no me había hablado de él antes? Algo raro había ahí...

- Bueno, ella fue la que eligió mi disfraz. Según ella, soy la Princesa de Hielo- Esperé que se burlara como lo había hecho Jake, pero no lo hizo.

- ¿Princesa de Hielo?- preguntó confundido- ¿Existe?

- No tengo idea- volví a reír, tenía tan poco interés en la fiesta que ni siquiera había averiguado si ese personaje existía realmente o era invento de la mente de Alice- pero ella dijo que tenía que destacarme por encima de todos, porque sino ¿cómo sabrían que yo era la cumpleañera?- me encogí de hombros.

- Logró su objetivo, apenas crucé por la puerta, fuiste la primera persona que llamó mi atención- dijo en tono grave. Su voz era hipnotizante, era cautivadora, no me molestaría oírlo hablar el resto de la noche.

- Genial- dije irónicamente.

- No te enojes con ella- dijo con una leve sonrisa- seguro que tenía buenas intenciones- la música cambió a una melodía lenta- Además… -Sentí como un calor me invadía cuando Erik colocaba sus manos en mi cintura y me sorprendí a mí misma, cuando instantes más tarde me di cuenta que mis brazos estaban alrededor de su cuello- te ves preciosa hoy, por cierto… feliz cumpleaños- me susurró en el oído con voz ronca y me estremecí. ¿Por qué Erik tenía que provocarme estas sensaciones? Yo quería a Edward, no a él... Me perdí en mis pensamientos mientras Erik apoyaba su barbilla en mi cabeza y bailábamos al ritmo de la música. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, mi mente seguía recordando a Edward con cada paso que daba, no sabía qué es lo que estaba pasando, pero no era normal que lo recordara tanto en un día.

Más tarde, estábamos sentados en las escaleras, yo estaba aliviada de poder estar más lejos de Erik, su presencia me alteraba.

- La pasé muy bien hoy, _Erik_- dije remarcando el nombre que me había dicho, intentando que me revelara su nombre real.

- Yo también, nunca pensé encontrar a una _princesa_ aquí…- respondió siguiéndome el juego.

- Eres un seductor- reí.

- No es verdad- dijo riendo conmigo

- Debes tener a muchas chicas enamoradas de ti… - susurré estableciendo lo obvio.

- No lo creo…- me respondió con la vista fija en el suelo.

- ¿Por qué no? Eres guapo…- empecé a decir.

- ¿Guapo? – me interrumpió- ¿cómo puedes estar tan segura? Quizás debajo de esta máscara, sí tengo el rostro desfigurado- dije en tono grave, lo miré seria durante unos instantes, ¿sería verdad? y luego me largué a reír.

- Sí, claro… ¿por qué no te la sacas y lo comprobamos?- le sugerí, si no me decía su nombre, me conformaría con ver su rostro.

- No, arruinaríamos la magia del momento- "¡Touché!" pensé y él sonrió torcidamente.

- Buen punto, pero olvidando que seas guapo o no, eres divertido e inteligente- le dije en tono casual.

- Si fuera cierto o no, no me importaría.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque sólo me interesa una sola chica… -susurró. Una chica. Vaya, no me esperaba esto, al parecer no soy la única que tiene problemas amorosos. De pronto recordé que había dicho algo y sólo atiné a decir:

- Oh… -después de unos minutos de silencio, seguí hablando: me pasa algo parecido…

- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes muchos detrás de ti?- preguntó, según yo, en un intento de aligerar el ambiente.

- No es eso- reí. Era una chica normal, apenas se fijaban en mí, no era como Alice o Rosalie que si no estuvieran con Jasper y Emmett, tendrían a muchos chicos detrás de ellas.

- ¿Y? ¿Él no te corresponde?- preguntó mostrando un cortés interés. Después de todo, ¿por qué le interesaría mi vida? Apenas nos conocíamos...

- No es eso- repetí.

- ¿Entonces?

- Es complicado- respondí moviendo nerviosamente las manos.

- Entiendo que no quieras hablar de ello, debe ser un tema sensible para ti- agregó en tono simpático.

- Eres un gran chico, Erik- le dije sinceramente mientras le daba una suave palmada en su brazo- Lo que sea que haya pasado con esa chica, se solucionará, ya verás- le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

- Gracias.

- ¡Bella!- me llamó Jasper mientras se acercaba.

- Hola- le sonreí.

- Veo que conociste a Erik- me dijo.

- ¿Se conocen?- pregunté confundida- pensé que Alice te había invitado- dije sin apartar la vista de Erik

- Erik es un amigo de la universidad- respondió Jasper- y como él, no tenía planes para el fin de semana… Alice me dijo que lo invitara para que se divirtiera un rato- terminó de informarme.

- Y Alice no acepta un no como respuesta, así que… heme aquí- respondió Erik y todos nos reímos.

- ¿Y de qué hablaban?- preguntó Jasper.

- Estábamos conversando de la vida… - respondió Erik.

- Oh, ya veo- dijo Jasper asintiendo con la cabeza- pero… lamento interrumpir su interesante charla…

- ¿Es hora de irnos?- preguntó Erik.

- Sí, mañana nos espera un largo viaje- contestó Jasper- lo siento, Bella…- se disculpó.

- No te preocupes- sonreí. Erik se levantó y me extendió su mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

- Gracias.

- No hay de qué. Fue un verdadero placer compartir esta noche contigo, Bella- besó mi mano nuevamente- Buenas noches, _princesa_- y me entregó una rosa que sacó literalmente de la nada.

- Muchas gracias- reí algo avergonzada. Él inclinó su cabeza como gesto de despedida y desapareció de vista.

- Parece que la pasaste bien, Bella- me dijo Jasper, mientras me guiaba hacia el vestíbulo.

- Sí…-susurré y volteé a verlo con desgana.

- Vi a Jake hace un rato y me comentó que había ido a buscar refrescos para los dos y cuando regresó vio que estabas muy ocupada- rió.

- ¿Has visto a Alice?- le pregunté ignorando su comentario.

- Creo que la vi por ahí… -me contestó levantando la cabeza para mirar entre la multitud.

- Como si la fuera a ver así, Jasper- rodé los ojos- es demasiado pequeña… -bostecé, al estar sin Erik había vuelto a tomar consciencia del tiempo- me iré a casa, tengo sueño, me despides de Alice, ¿está bien?

- Claro- asintió y miró hacia las escaleras.

- No creo que esté en su cuarto…

- No, yo tampoco… te acompaño a tu camioneta, Bella.

- De acuerdo- accedí y después de despedirme de Jasper, conduje camino a casa mientras pensaba en Erik para no dormirme frente al volante.

***

Habían pasado tres meses desde mi fiesta de cumpleaños y no había un solo día en que no recordara a Erik. Había algo en él que me atraía, aunque no lograba identificar qué era. Pero pensar en él, hacía que automáticamente pensara en Edward y me confundiera. Antes de conocer a Erik pensaba que estaba enamorada de Edward, pero ahora no estaba segura, Erik había remecido mis sentimientos por completo. No sabía qué hacer.

Pensé que Alice me interrogaría al día siguiente de la fiesta para que le contara todos los detalles acerca de lo que había pasado entre Erik y yo. No había que ser un genio para saber que Jasper le había contado a Alice lo que Jake le había dicho, después de todo, Erik era su compañero de universidad. Pero Alice permaneció muda, actuó como si nunca se hubiera enterado. Quizás lo hacía porque sabía que aún no estaba lista para iniciar algo nuevo con otra persona, no lo sé.

Cada día que pasaba, mi situación empeoraba, sentía que iba a estallar de un minuto a otro. Todo lo que tenía en mi cabeza era: Edward y Erik. Me costaba el doble concentrarme, sabía que no podía seguir así. Internamente odiaba a Alice, por actuar tan… no-Alice. ¿Por qué no me interrogaba sobre Erik? Ella era mi mejor amiga y me conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo me pasaba, pero por algún motivo que desconocía, no mostraba interés en averiguar qué era lo que me tenía mal, simplemente lo ignoraba, en mis momentos de mayor desesperación, pensaba que lo hacía a propósito. Pero Alice no sería capaz, además ¿qué ganaba ella si yo pensaba todo el día en Edward y en Erik? Nada. Hasta donde sabía, ella aún no retomaba el contacto con Edward y seguía pensando en que era un idiota…

- Bella, ¿estás bien?- me preguntó Alice sacándome de mi ensoñación. Ambas estábamos en su habitación.

- Sí, sólo pensaba…- le contesté, ella me sonrió y siguió leyendo su revista. Bufé exasperada, le quité su revista y se la tiré lejos.

- ¡Oye!- me reclamó- ¿Cuál es tu problema?- preguntó molesta.

- ¿Mi problema, Alice, mi problema? Tú eres mi mejor amiga y te deberías dar cuenta que no estoy bien, que estoy pasando por un momento difícil y ¡tú ni siquiera preguntas qué es lo que me pasa!- chillé enojada.

- Sé lo que te pasa, Bella, por eso no te pregunto- se levantó del piso y fue a buscar su revista- estás así desde la fiesta, Jazz me contó que estuviste con Erik casi toda la noche- me dijo sonriendo mientras volvía a sentarse junto a mí- Así que… ¿por qué te preguntaría si ya sabía lo que te pasaba?- se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Pero deberías ayudarme!

- ¿Ayudarte cómo?- preguntó tranquilamente- eres tan terca, que dijera lo que dijera, no me harías caso, así que prefiero ahorrar mis energías- abrió de nuevo su revista y comenzó a leer. La miré furiosa durante unos segundos, Alice estaba acabando con mi paciencia- pero si te hace sentir mejor, puedes contarme cuál es tu problema- me sonrió. Tenía unas ganas locas de borrarle esa sonrisa de su cara, pero me contuve.

- Bien, Jake fue a buscar unos refrescos para nosotros dos y mientras lo esperaba, se acercó a Erik y me invitó a bailar. Cuando tomó mi mano, sentí un extraño cosquilleo y repentinamente mi humor mejoró- sonreí- como tú me habías dicho que me divirtiera, decidí hacerte caso y empecé a entablar una conversación con Erik… -moví nerviosamente mis manos- estuvimos bailando durante mucho tiempo y después nos fuimos a sentar al pie de las escaleras, pero cada minuto que pasaba con Erik recordaba a Edward. Algunas veces llegaba a pensar que era Edward el que estaba conmigo y no Erik- Alice rió- no es gracioso…

- Perdón, continúa por favor- se disculpó.

- Estuvimos hablando un rato más hasta que llegó Jasper y dijo que tenían que irse…- de pronto se me ocurrió algo- hay una cosa que no me cuadra.

- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Alice.

- Jasper le dijo a Erik que tenían que irse, pero luego Jasper me acompañó hasta mi camioneta… por lo tanto… Erik todavía seguía en la fiesta- Alice frunció el ceño.

- Sí- contestó rápidamente- estaba conmigo, Erik fue a agradecerme que lo haya invitado, es todo un caballero- sonrió.

- Pero entonces…

- Después de dejarte a ti, Erik y yo nos encontramos con Jasper, me despedí de ellos y se fueron. Fin de la historia. Sigamos con la tuya- me ordenó Alice.

- Está bien, desde ese día que no puedo sacarme a Erik de la cabeza y me confunde…

- ¿Por qué te confunde?- preguntó Alice sonriendo. ¿Dejaría de sonreír alguna vez?

- ¡Porque estoy enamorada de él!- le grité furiosa.

- ¿De quién?- inquirió en tono tranquilo.

- ¡De Edward!

- No entiendo- rió Alice.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?!-chillé.

- Si estás enamorada de Edward, ¿por qué estás confundida?

- Yo…-miré a Alice perpleja.

- Yo creo que conocer a Erik…

- ¿De verdad se llama así?- la interrumpí.

- Claro que no… como te decía, conocerlo te sirvió para descubrir que aún estás enamorada de Edward.

- ¡¿Y qué gano sabiendo eso, Alice?! No puedo llamarlo y decirle "Hola Edward, habla Bella, ¿sabes? Estuve pensando y me di cuenta que sigo enamorada de ti. Avísame si tú también lo estás de mí"

- No es mala idea- rió Alice.

- Alice…- le advertí.

- Está bien, Bella…-suspiró resignada- te ayudaré a que soluciones las cosas con Edward. Tengo un plan

- ¿Tan rápido?- pregunté sorprendida.

- Así es, las mentes brillante funcionamos así- dijo hojeando su revista.

- ¿Ahí tienes escrito tu plan?- le pregunté irónicamente mostrándole la revista.

- No, sólo quiero marcar la hoja que estaba leyendo antes que tú me la quitaras de golpe.

- Perdona, Alice, yo estaba un poco alterada… -me disculpé.

- ¿Un poco?-levantó la ceja- no importa- me sonrió- por cierto Bella…- siguió hablando mientras doblaba la esquina superior de su revista- el verdadero nombre de Erik es Edward.

- ¿Edward?

- Sí, Edward Anthony Masen- me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- ¡¿QUÉ?!- grité abriendo los ojos como platos.

- Ya escuchaste- rió Alice- Erik es Edward, mi primo y también el chico del que estás enamorada.

- Pero, pero, pero…. Erik… Edward…. Oh… Dios… -murmuré aún en estado de shock.

- Vamos Bella, concéntrate…- exigió Alice, enfoqué mis ojos en su rostro y al ver que tenía toda mi atención siguió hablando: Esto es lo que vamos a hacer…

* * *

**Hola!**

**Este capítulo fue entretenido de escribir, especialmente los diálogos en que se hablaba de Edward sin que Bella se diera cuenta. Por ejemplo: Cuando Alice está hablando por teléfono con Jasper y le pregunta si averiguó la dirección de Edward. O cuando, mientras se arreglan, Bella le pregunta a Rose con quién más está Jasper y ella le contesta con otra pregunta ajajaja.**

**Alice es una genia, me reí mucho escribiendo la última parte, pobre Bella ajajaja, como se darán cuenta, Alice ya ejecutó la primera parte de su plan: Bella reconoció que sigue enamorada de Edward, ¿cuál será la segunda parte? ahm... xD**

**El siguiente capítulo, que es el final (aunque como consuelo, falta el epílogo :D) volverá a ser Edward POV.**

**Un aviso: El domingo me voy a playa por 2 semanas (el próximo viernes 19, estoy de cumple y lo pasaré en la playa *___*), así que nos vemos en marzo con el capítulo finaaaal!**

**Quiero aprovechar de agradecer cada uno de sus reviews, ya van más de 300! Ustedes son lo máximo! Muchísimas gracias! **

**Ojalá disfruten este capítulo (fue más largo de lo q pensé, pero cuando lo terminé, no quise cortarlo xD) y espero sus reviews para saber su opinión**

**Saludos, **

**Claudia (;**


	15. Capítulo 15: Navidad

**CAPÍTULO 15: NAVIDAD**

Aunque mi idea original era pasar las vacaciones de Navidad en Cambridge completamente solo. Mis padres habían insistido en que volviera a Chicago porque, según ellos, me extrañaban, pero no fue hasta que hablé con Maddie que me decidí a volver.

Y ahora estaba aquí, mirando el techo de mi habitación mientras maldecía el momento en que había aceptado la ayuda de Alice. Habían pasado más de tres meses desde su "brillante plan" de la fiesta de cumpleaños y era claro que esa enana se había equivocado. Maldita Alice. Maldito yo por haber confiado en ella para que me ayudara a volver con Bella. Solté un suspiro exasperado. Debí haber tomado el asunto en mis propias manos, pero estaba tan ocupado lamentándome que, al final, hice nada. Y ahora era demasiado tarde para hacer algo.

Un golpe en la puerta, me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- Adelante.

- Edward…-me informó Maddie mientras entraba a mi habitación- los Cullen vendrán a pasar la Navidad acá.

- Genial…-refunfuñé entre dientes.

- Vamos…-me dijo sentándose en mi cama- tienes que pensar más positivo.

- ¡No puedo, Maddie!- exclamé furioso al tiempo que me ponía de pie- ¡Confié en Alice! ¡Confié en que me ayudaría a recuperar a Bella! – me pasé una mano por mi cabello y comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro por mi habitación- Pero me equivoqué…-añadí en voz más baja- y todo por culpa de Alice y sus ínfulas de sabelotodo, de grandeza, de…- me detuve cuando Maddie rió- ¿qué?

- Lo siento- me dijo aún sonriendo- pero esas ínfulas de sabelotodo y de grandeza no las tiene sólo Alice.

- ¿Qué estás insinuando?-le pregunté en tono cauteloso.

- No te lo tomes a mal, pero esas ínfulas-remarcó la palabra colocando los dedos en el aire- es algo familiar…-hizo una pausa para evaluar mi expresión antes de continuar- que tú también tienes.

- ¡¿Yo?!- le espeté incrédulo.

- Sí, tú, Edward- Maddie rodó los ojos y luego me miró condescendientemente- ¿por qué crees que inventaste eso de las fichas? – al ver que no respondía siguió hablándome desde donde estaba sentada- esa cantidad de fichas te hacía sentir grande… que tú tenías el control, que podías tener a la chica que quisieras… además…-agregó con una sonrisa aún más grande- terminaste tu secundaria con notas excelentes y tu culminación de tu rebeldía la diste cuando te empeñaste en celebrar tu cumpleaños a lo grande, porque Edward Masen tenía que destacarse por sobre el resto, demostrar que él era mejor…

- Maddie…

- Tenías que demostrar que tú _sí_ sabías lo que hacías.

- Maddie…- insistí.

- Ahora dime, ¿eso no es tener ínfulas de sabelotodo y grandeza?- me preguntó levantando una ceja.

Me detuve junto a la ventana y comencé a darle vueltas a todo lo que había dicho Maddie. No me creía un sabelotodo ni tampoco tenía esas ínfulas de grandeza de las que ella hablaba… ¿o sí? No, no era posible que _yo, _Edward Anthony Masen, fuera así. No, no _podía_ ser así. ¡Ja! Maddie estaba equivocada, ¿quién se creía que era? ¿Acaso creía que ella me conocía mejor que yo mismo? Bufé molesto y continué con mi paseo por la habitación. Maddie tenía idea de nada, el único que realmente me conocía totalmente era _yo_. Y de pronto, vino el momento del descubrimiento, detuve mis pasos y me dejé caer pesadamente sobre la cama.

¡Maddie tenía razón! Era un maldito sabelotodo y creído. Apoyé los codos en mis piernas y oculté mi rostro entre mis manos. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? Jasper ya lo había insinuado y yo no había sido capaz de asimilar la información en ese momento.

- ¿Edward? Tierra llamando a Edward- decía Maddie.

- ¿Huh?

- Me voy

- ¿Irte? ¿Adónde?- pregunté confundido.

- A preparar la cena- respondió Maddie rodando los ojos- arriba ese ánimo y baja en media hora- se levantó y se fue.

Tomé mi almohada, hundí el rostro en ella y grité con todas mis fuerzas. Odiaba a Maddie. Ahora me sentía peor que antes. Ella y sus estúpidos intentos de hacerme sentir mejor. Aunque a Alice la odiaba más. Arg. Debí haberme quedado en Cambridge. Moraleja: No confíes en tus familiares para arreglar tus asuntos amorosos.

Una hora más tarde, ya había cenado con mis padres y me disponía a subir para encerrarme nuevamente. Cuando mi padre habló:

- ¿Por qué no vamos un rato a la sala?

- Buena idea- apoyó mi madre.

- ¿A la sala? ¿Para qué?

- Para conversar un poco- rió mi padre entre dientes al ver mi expresión de asombro.

- Oh, está bien- me levanté de la mesa y mis padre me siguieron camino a la sala. Me senté en el sofá, mi madre a mi lado y mi padre en el sillón delante de nosotros.

- Y dime hijo, ¿cómo van las clases?- preguntó él interesado.

- Bien- sonreí- tenía mis dudas al comienzo, pero… al parecer tengo talento- sonreí aún más.

- Eres un chico inteligente, tienes un gran futuro por delante- me aseguró.

- Gracias.

- Y dime… ¿has conocido a alguna chica que llame tu atención allá?- preguntó mi madre suavemente.

- Uhm… no…- contesté incómodo.

- Es curioso… Madeleine no se ha quejado por el teléfono, antes solía reclamar porque sonaba cada cinco minutos y ahora prácticamente nadie llama…- dijo mi madre.

- ¿Curioso? ¿Por qué?

- Con tu padre pensamos que tenías a alguien en Harvard y por eso no te interesaban tus… amigas de Chicago- respondió mi padre.

- Ahm… uhm. no, no es eso- contesté levantándome del sofá y caminé hacia la ventana.

- ¿Entonces qué es?- preguntó mi madre.

-Es… complicado, muy complicado- me pasé una mano por el cabello mientras caminaba por la sala. Mis padres me observaron en silencio y esperaron que yo siguiera hablando- me gusta una chica… no, no, no me gusta, la quiero, sí, la quiero- aceleré el paso y me pasé nuevamente una mano por mi cabello- realmente la quiero, pero ella no quiere verme. Lo arruiné todo. ¡Soy un idiota!- bufé exasperado y pateé la alfombra.

- Hijo… - susurró mi madre tomándome de la mano y guiándome de vuelta hacia el sofá- ¿por qué no nos cuentas qué es lo que pasó?

- No…-me negué- es demasiado horrible…

- Vamos, Edward- me animó mi padre y se levantó de su sillón para sentarse junto a mi madre y yo- como futuro abogado, debes saber que antes de juzgar a alguien es necesario conocer todos los antecedentes- me sonrió.

- Está bien- me resigné. Era imposible que yo, un simple estudiante de leyes, ganara una discusión frente a dos abogados tan talentosos.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, ya había relatado mi historia incluido y mis padres me miraban con una expresión calmada. Quizás había sido ingenuo al pensar que me mirarían reprobatoriamente, después de todo, llevaban décadas oyendo cosas mucho más horribles que lo mío resultaba casi infantil. Inmediatamente me invadió un sentimiento de vergüenza, lo que hizo que ocultara mi rostro entre las manos.

- Hijo- mi padre fue el primero en romper el silencio- tuviste tus propias motivaciones para actuar de la forma en que lo hiciste, quizás en ese momento, no dimensionaste las consecuencias, pero lo importante es que te diste cuenta.

- Lo único que tienes que hacer es seguir adelante y arreglar las cosas- me aconsejó mi madre mientras me abrazaba por los hombros.

- ¿Pero cómo lo haré, mamá?- pregunté desesperanzado mientras apoyaba las manos sobre mi regazo y mi padre se levantaba- Bella no quiere verme, no quiere.

- Escúchame bien, Edward Anthony Masen- dijo mi madre en tono serio mientras me tomaba por los hombros y me obligaba a mirarla- no te hemos educado para que seas así de fatalista. _Tienes_ que seguir adelante.

- Pero mamá…

- Pero nada, Edward, tu madre tiene razón- se sentó detrás de mi madre y ambos me miraron serios- Enfócate en hacer bien las cosas de ahora en adelante, la vida da muchas vueltas y no faltará la ocasión en que te cruces con Bella nuevamente.

Y- cuando eso suceda, ella _sí _estará dispuesta hablarte- dijo mi madre en tono seguro.

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?- le pregunté.

- Intuición- contestó simplemente.

- Claro… -rodé los ojos.

- La intuición de tu madre es infalible- la defendió mi padre- ya verás cómo tiene razón.

- Las cosas se solucionarán pronto, hijo- me tranquilizó mamá.

- Eso espero...

- Lo harán, Edward, te lo podemos garantizar- dijo mi padre.

- ¿En serio?- pregunté más animado.

- En serio. Si quieres te lo firmamos ante notario para que nos creas- bromeó él y todos reímos.

- No es necesario- sonreí, me levanté y caminé hacia la puerta para regresar a mi habitación, pero me detuve junto al marco y me volteé a ver a mis padres, ambos seguían sentados en el sofá y me observaban- y gracias- ambos me sonrieron y así, con la esperanza renovada, volví tranquilo a mi cuarto.

***

Era el día de Navidad y yo tenía el mismo nivel de alegría navideña que el Grinch. Para mi incredulidad, mis padres habían decidido que la cena fuera formal, algo bastante estúpido en mi opinión, considerando que estaríamos en familia y no era necesaria tanta parafernalia. Pero donde manda capitán, no manda marinero.

Faltaba una hora para llegaran los Cullen y pudiera ahorcar el delgado cuello de Alice con mis propias manos, y no encontraba mi corbata. Bajé rápidamente en busca de Maddie y la encontré haciendo los toques finales a la mesa.

- Maddie, ¿dónde está…?- empecé a preguntarle, pero me detuve al darme cuenta que habían ocho puestos colocados sobre la mesa. Levanté las cejas sorprendido, por fin Maddie cenaría con nosotros- No sabía que…

- ¡Edward!-me interrumpió Maddie levantando la vista del arreglo floral que estaba colocando al centro de la mesa- Tu corbata está junto al traje de tu padre que llegó de la tintorería.

- Oh… gracias- contesté- Maddie, ¿por qué…?- empecé a preguntar otra vez.

- El traje está en el cuarto de tus padres-. ¿Necesitas algo más?-me preguntó en tono duro- me faltan muchas cosas por hacer.

- No- contesté levantando las manos en gesto de disculpa- no te preocupes- y salí disparado hacia el segundo piso.

Minutos después estaba de vuelta en mi habitación con la corbata entre las manos. La observé y sonreí tristemente. Siempre me había gustado el color verde que tenía, además solían decirme que combinaba con mis ojos, así que decidí usarla para la cena, además era de un color navideño también… pero ahora no podía dejar de asociar el color con lo verde de Forks y así, rápidamente mis pensamientos volvieron a su lugar habitual: Bella.

Estaba terminando el nudo de mi corbata, cuando sentí unos golpes en la puerta.

- Adelante- respondí.

- Edward, los Cullen deben estar por llegar y tus padres quieren que todos estén ahí para recibirlos.

- Está bien…-contesté mientras me volteaba. Fruncí el ceño cuando la vi.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Todavía no estás lista?

- Estoy lista- agachó la vista hacia su atuendo y me miró con expresión confundida.

- No entiendo, conté ocho puestos en la mesa… -susurré.

- ¿Y?- preguntó Maddie.

- Pensé que cenarías con nosotros.

- ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

- Conté ocho puestos en la mesa y…- empecé a decir, pero la risa de Maddie me detuvo.

- Sí, pero no soy yo la octava persona- dijo mientras se acercaba a mí para darle los toques finales al nudo de mi corbata.

- ¿Entonces quién es?- pregunté confundido.

- No lo sé- se encogió de hombros y luego me miró con atención- deberías intentar peinarte un poco…

- Ya lo hice- repliqué molesto mientras intentaba domar, inútilmente, mi desordenado cabello.

- Perdón –rió- pero no te preocupes, tu padre tiene el mismo problema- me consoló.

- Gracias, con eso me siento mejor- ironicé.

- Ve abajo- me dijo Maddie ignorando mi comentario- tus padres te esperan.

- ¿Y tú qué harás?- pregunté con algo de enojo en mi voz.

- Bajaré contigo…

- Oh.

- Baja- ordenó Maddie- ahora- y me empujó hacia la puerta.

- ¡Ya voy!- exclamé malhumorado.

Unos minutos más tarde, estaba entrando a la sala donde ya se encontraban mis padres.

- ¡Ah, hijo! Qué bueno que estás listo- me sonrió mi madre apenas me vio.

- Sí…- intenté acomodarme nuevamente mi cabello.

- Déjalo ya, Edward- me dijo mi padre- es inútil, es parte de ser un Masen.

- ¿Qué cosa?- pregunté sentándome en el sofá.

- Tu cabello- rió él- es imposible ordenarlo más.

- Recuerdo que cuando te conocí esa fue una de las cosas que me atrajeron de ti- le dijo mi madre a mi padre y luego rió despreocupadamente.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó él pasándose una mano por su cabello en un gesto inconsciente. Ladeé la cabeza mientras lo observaba. Cada vez que estaba nervioso hacía eso, recuerdo que alguna vez me comentó que eso lo delataba al momento de defender a sus clientes. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Yo también haría lo mismo? No…

- … pero lo que más me atrajo fue ese aire rebelde que tenías- seguía diciendo mi madre- supongo que Edward también debe causar esa impresión- agregó mirándome.

- ¿Cuál?- pregunté aturdido y ambos rieron. Iba a insistir, pero Maddie me interrumpió:

- Está todo listo para la cena, Sra. Masen- informó.

- Gracias, Madeleine. Puedes retirarte- vi cómo Maddie desaparecía de mi vista y recordé el invitado que tendríamos.

- ¿Mamá? ¿Por qué hay ocho puestos en la mesa? Si somos ocho

- Esme dijo que serían 5- me respondió simplemente.

- ¿Cinco?

- Hijo, suficiente preguntas- sonrió mi padre- deben estar por llegar- dijo mirando de reojo el reloj- así que pronto sabremos con quién vienen.

- Paciencia- dijo mi madre sentándose a mi lado y dándome un apretón cariñoso en el brazo. Si algo bueno había salido de todo, es que después de entrar a Harvard, mis padres, por fin, estaban mostrando afecto por mí.

- Linda decoración- comenté observando los adornos de la sala.

- Es obra de Madeleine- señaló mi madre.

- La felicitaré más tarde- sonreí.

- Ya llegaron- informó mi padre mientras observaba a través de la ventana.

- Perfecto- dijo mi madre levantándose del sofá. Unos segundos después sentimos el sonido del timbre.

- Vamos, Edward, levántate para recibir a nuestros invitados- me ordenó mi padre. Me puse de mientras las voces de los Cullen se iban escuchando cada vez más cerca. Apenas habían pasado unos segundos cuando Maddie nuevamente entró para anunciarlos:

- Los Cullen están aquí- informó y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a los demás.

- ¡Carlisle! ¡Esme!- exclamó mi madre- qué gusto verlos.

- Igualmente, Lizzie- dijo Esme sonriendo y acercándose a darle un afectuoso abrazo a mi madre.

- ¿Todo bien, Edward?- saludó Carlisle a mi padre dándole la mano.

- Perfectamente- sonrió.

- ¡Eddie!- gritó la inconfundible voz de Emmett.

- Hola Emmett, ¿qué tal?- lo saludé con una sonrisa forzada.

- Bien, bien ¿y tú?

- Podría estar mejor- contesté con un encogimiento de hombros.

- Arriba ese ánimo, no dejé de pasar la Navidad con Rose sólo para ver tu cara de amargado.

- Lo siento- reí.

- Así, está mejor- sonrió y fue a saludar a mis padres. Me giré para buscar a Alice, pero una voz a mis espaldas me lo impidió.

- ¡Edward!- me volteé y Carlisle me sonreía amablemente.

- Hola- lo saludé con un apretón de manos- ¿todo bien?

- Fenomenal- me sonrió.

- Edward, cariño, ¿cómo estás?- dijo Esme acercándose a saludarme.

- Bien, gracias- sonreí lo más natural posible, levanté un poco la cabeza para buscar a Alice, un intento algo tonto considerando la escasa estatura de ella- ¿dónde está, Alice?-les pregunté.

- Están detrás de ti- me contestó Carlisle, dirigiéndole una mirada de complicidad a su esposa. "¿Dijo están? ¿Quién era la otra…?" pensé mientras me volteaba a ver. Apenas me giré vi a Alice parada junto al marco de la puerta quien me sonreía ampliamente y a su lado estaba… Bella. No. Debía estar soñando. ¿Qué hacía Bella acá? Ella no quería verme. Parpadeé un par de veces, pero ambas seguían ahí.

- Hola Edward- me saludó Alice y se acercó a darme un abrazo.

- Hola Alice- saludé tenso.

- ¡Tía Lizzie!- exclamó ella y corrió a saludar a mi madre, dejándome a mí solo frente a Bella. Me armé de valor y me acerqué a saludarla, después de todo, yo era el anfitrión.

- Hola Bella-le sonreí.

- Hola – me respondió ella tímidamente.

- Ven, te presentaré a mis padres- le dije con tono tranquilo, aunque internamente mis hormonas estuvieran de fiesta.

- Claro- contestó nerviosa y avancé hacia mis padres.

- Papá, mamá, ella es Isabella Swan, es compañera y amiga de Alice- la presenté. Había que reconocer que eran excelentes actores porque en ningún momento mostraron indicio alguno de conocerla, aun cuando era obvio que ya sabían por todo lo que les había contado.

- Un placer conocerlos, Señor y Señora Masen- dijo Bella educadamente.

- El placer es nuestro Isabella- dijo mi madre. Sonreí, definitivamente era buena actriz, también les había comentado que a Bella no le gustaba que la llamaran por su nombre completo.

- Prefiero que me digan Bella, si no les importa- susurró Bella.

- Oh, de acuerdo- dijo mi padre sorprendido. Volví a sonreír. Ahora entendía por qué eran tan buenos en lo que hacían, eran unos actores fantásticos. ¿Yo también lo sería?

- Y… ¿qué tal Harvard?- me preguntó Bella en un intento de romper el hielo.

- Bien- respondí incómodo, aunque era un alumno destacado no me gustaba presumir.

- Qué bueno- dijo ella en el mismo tono.

- ¡Madeleine!-la llamó mi madre, notando la tensión que había entre Bella y yo.

- ¿Sí, Sra. Masen?- preguntó Maddie entrando a la sala.

- Puedes servir la cena.

- Sí, Sra. Masen- y desapareció.

Nos dirigimos al comedor, mis padres se sentaron como cabeceras de mesa. Alice y Esme se sentaron a los costados de mi madre, mientras que Carlisle y Emmett hicieron lo mismo al lado de mi padre, dejando sólo los puestos al centro de la mesa disponibles. Corrí la silla y le indiqué a Bella que sentara, ella y todas las mujeres presentes sonrieron.

- Gracias- le sonreí a Bella y rodeé la mesa para sentarme en el puesto enfrente de ella.

La cena transcurrió sin sobresaltos, aunque requirió todo mi autocontrol aparentar una tranquilidad que no sentía y un esfuerzo enorme tragar la comida cuando sentía un nudo en el estómago. Bella no parecía estar pasándolo bien tampoco, apenas había probado la comida y mantenía una postura tensa mientras hablaba con Alice.

Era tan frustrante tener a Bella frente a mí y no poder hablarle… sentía una enorme curiosidad por saber qué era lo que la había motivado a venir a Chicago, era claro que no estaba disfrutando su estadía acá y además podría estar con su madre en Phoenix o con su padre en Forks, a menos que hubiese venido acá _por mí._ Sacudí la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento de mi mente, no podía ser tan egocéntrico, quizás Alice la había arrastrado hacia acá para continuar con su "brillante" plan y la pobre Bella no había tenido otra opción. Sí, debía ser eso. Ahora tenía otro motivo para querer estrangular a la enana. Pero no podía hacerlo habiendo tantos testigos.

Un rato más tarde, estábamos todos sentados en la sala conversando animadamente, excepto Bella, que trataba de sonreír con lo que Alice le decía, y yo, que me esforzaba por ponerle atención a Emmett, cuando mi padre dijo:

- Estaré con Carlisle en mi estudio.

- Estoy ansioso por saber con qué libro me sorprenderás esta vez, Edward- dijo él y juntos se fueron de la sala. Emmett retomó la conversación y no pasaron más de dos minutos cuando mi madre murmuró en mi oído:

- Iré con Esme al invernadero, atiende bien a nuestros invitados- asentí con la cabeza y un minuto después, Alice llegó hacia donde estábamos y dijo:

- Emmett, ¿viste las decoraciones del jardín?

- No- él frunció el ceño sin entender hacia donde quería llegar Alice.

- ¡Hay incluso un trineo!- exclamó entusiasmada, miré de reojo por la sala, pero no encontré a Bella. ¿En qué minuto se había ido?

- ¿Un trineo?- preguntó ilusionado.

- ¡Sí!- ¡Vamos a verlo!- lo tomó del brazo- ¡Vamos!

- Está bien- rió- ¡Vamos!- tomó a Alice, la colocó sobre su hombro y ambos se fueron de la sala riéndose. Suspiré y me tiré pesadamente sobre el sofá. Si hace unos meses me hubiesen dicho que pasaría la Navidad solo y enfurruñado en mi casa no lo habría creído.

- Edward…-susurró.

- ¿Bella?- me sobresalté y me puse de pie rápidamente, al voltearme pude verla de pie junto a la ventana. De manera casi automática, la atmósfera de la sala se volvió más densa.

- Edward, yo…-levanté una mano y le indiqué que se sentara en el sillón.

- Así está mejor- sonreí- tengo que atender bien a los invitados- bromeé en un intento de aligerar el ambiente. Bella me sonrió nerviosa antes de comenzar a hablar:

- Edward, yo...- se detuvo brevemente y continuó: te preguntarás por qué estoy acá…

- Sí, nunca me imaginé que podrías estar acá… me sorprendió- confesé.

- Lo siento, no debí venir así… - se disculpó algo avergonzada.

- No hay problema, apuesto que todo esto es culpa de Alice…-murmuré entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿Alice?- preguntó confundida.

- Ella te obligó a venir, ¿cierto?

- Es algo que Alice haría- rió- pero no lo hizo, no fue necesario- y añadió en tono serio- vine por voluntad propia… yo… quería hablar contigo- abrí mi boca para hablar, pero ella no me dio la oportunidad- personalmente…- levanté las cejas sorprendido y sentí curiosidad por saber lo que tenía que decirme.

- Te escucho- dije y pude notar su nerviosismo- tranquila, no creo que lo tengas que decirme sea tan malo ¿o sí?- le pregunté.

- No…

- Además, Navidad es un tiempo de alegría y felicidad- bromeé.

- ¡Hey!- dijo ella y ambos reímos.

- Veo que también te sabes la canción- sonreí.

- Sí, pero no más distracciones- sacudió la cabeza- vine acá porque _necesitaba _hablar contigo, sé que te dije que necesitaba tiempo para pensar en todo lo que pasó y…-fijó su vista en sus manos- y… ya pensé- suspiró ella y yo me tensé. Quise preguntar "¿Y?", pero preferí no presionarla y esperar que hablara, además ya había dicho que no vino a decir algo malo, así que me animé un poco- Edward… yo estaba muy dolida y durante varios meses intenté ignorar lo que sentía por ti y…-sonrió tristemente- tuve éxito durante un tiempo hasta mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

- Oh- atiné a decir.

- Alice me contó que tú eras Erik, no sé cómo no me di cuenta- dijo avergonzada.

- Esa era la idea- reí- si hubieses sabido que era yo, no habrías sido tan amable.

- Buen punto- accedió ella- pero esa noche, cuando estaba con Erik empecé a sentir cosas que sólo había sentido contigo…

- Bueno, era obvio, era yo- dije en un susurro apenas audible.

- Y… cuando miraba a Erik, había algo en él que me hacía recordarte… y… desde ese día no podía dejar de pensar en él y… -comenzó a mover las manos nerviosamente- y… me sentí confundida porque…. Ahí me di cuenta –levantó la vista y me miró durante varios minutos como si esperara que yo entendiera el significado oculto detrás de sus palabras, pero yo la miré sin saber realmente qué es lo que estaba tratando de decir.

- ¿Te diste de qué, Bella?- pregunté suavemente. Ella tomó aire antes de decir:

- De que sigo enamorada de ti, Edward.

Después de oír su declaración, pasé por diferentes emociones: perplejidad, asombro, incredulidad, alivio y finalmente alegría. Bella me observaba atentamente esperando alguna reacción de mi parte, pero yo no podía moverme, mi cabeza me daba vueltas mientras intentaba ordenar mis pensamientos.

- Yo…-empezó a decir Bella avergonzada- entiendo que tú no sientas lo mismo, yo no debí venir, lo siento- y caminó hacia la puerta. "¡No!" gritó mi mente. Corrí detrás de Bella y la tomé del brazo cuando estaba por salir.

- No te vayas…- ella se giró y me miró con la duda reflejada en sus ojos. Cuando noté que no huiría de mí, la solté.

- Lamento no haber reaccionado- me pasé una mano por mi cabello- estaba demasiado… sorprendido por lo que me dijiste y me bloqueé- reí y una pequeña sonrisa alcanzó el rostro de Bella- yo… -suspiré- uhm… - suavemente la empujé hasta que su espalda quedó apoyada en el marco de la puerta- no te imaginas el alivio que siento ahora, pensé… que no querías verme… y verte ahora aquí….- suspiré contento- no sé qué decir- reí.

- Creo que sí sabes…- me dijo Bella en tono juguetón.

- Puedo tener una idea… pero no sé si estoy equivocado - le seguí el juego mientras tomaba su rostro entre mis manos.

- Podrías comprobarlo y salir de dudas- sonrió y rodeó mi cuello con sus delgados brazos- estoy segura que estás en lo correcto- me guiñó un ojo.

- Quizás…- acorté la distancia entre nosotros y la besé.

En ese instante, toda la amargura, el dolor y la impotencia que había sentido durante todos estos meses desapareció. ¡Ah! ¡Cómo había extrañado a Bella! Sólo sentir sus labios contra los míos, provocaba que sintiera tanta felicidad que temía explotar de un minuto a otro. Después de un largo beso, nos separamos:

- Te amo, Bella- dije casi sin respiración.

- Yo también te amo, Edward- me contestó ella, levantando ligeramente la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos.

- Deberías sacar una baya…- dijo de pronto, indicándome con la cabeza los adornos que colgaban encima de nosotros.

- ¿Qué?- pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Sabías que con cada beso que se da bajo el muérdago se deba sacar una baya?- al ver mi expresión se largó a reír- creo que no. También dicen que si el beso es en Nochebuena, el amor durará.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo?- pregunté.

- No lo sé- se encogió de hombros.

- Mm… -levanté la vista hacia el muérdago que adornaba el marco de la puerta y lo tiré completo.

- ¡Edward!- me reprochó Bella.

- Me encargaré que dure para siempre, aunque tenga que besarte por cada baya que hay acá- le indiqué la rama que aún tenía en mis manos.

- Eso no me molestaría- sonrió ella.

- A mí tampoco- comencé a besarla apasionadamente, pero me detuve.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó preocupada.

- Olvidé decir algo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Feliz navidad- le dije sonriendo.

- Feliz navidad- sonrió y ella se acercó para besarme, pero me alejé:

- Y otra cosa…

- ¿Qué pasa ahora?- preguntó impaciente.

- Te amo, Bella Swan.

- Ven aquí- dijo riendo, enredó sus manos en mi cabello y me atrajo hacia ella para enfundarnos nuevamente en un apasionado beso. ¡Era una Navidad perfecta!

* * *

**Hola!**

**Perdonen la demora, pero soy de Chile e imagino que sabrán lo del terremoto... x.X Sufrí un bloqueo al ver tanta tragedia (aunque en mi caso no me vi afectada, sólo hay un par de copas menos en mi casa xD), pero ya me recuperé y he vuelto en gloria y majestad :D (sólo que ahora tengo 1 año más xD)**

**La próxima actualización será el epílogo y por fin sabrán por qué elegí el número 77 ajajajaja xD**

**Para su información, estoy empezando otro FF, nuevamente EPOV, pretendo subirlo en los próximos días porque aún no he elegido el nombre ajajaja xD**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews! Son lo máximo!**

**Y ya saben, espero sus reviews para saber qué les pareció el capítulo (:**


	16. Epílogo: Año Nuevo

**EPÍLOGO: AÑO NUEVO**

- ¡Edward, despierta!- me dijo Maddie mientras me sacudía.

- Cinco minutos más… -murmuré y tapé mi rostro con las sábanas.

- Bella llamó- me informó mientras abría las cortinas.

- ¡¿Bella llamó?!- exclamé y me senté rápidamente en la cama, provocando que toda la habitación se moviera - ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué no me avisaste?- le pregunté molesto mientras las paredes de mi cuarto comenzaban a estabilizarse.

- Relájate- rió- llamó hace una media hora y me pidió que no te despertara- me explicó.

- ¿Y qué dijo? ¡Dime!- le exigí.

- Dijo que vendría en una hora.

- ¿Una hora contando desde que llamó o una hora desde este instante?- pregunté.

- Una hora desde que llamó- me aclaró.

- ¡Entonces vendrá en media hora!- me levanté de un salto de la cama- ¡Por qué no me dijiste antes!

- No quise despertarte antes, además tienes tiempo suficiente para estar listo-dijo en tono tranquilo mientras yo hurgaba nerviosamente entre mis cajones en busca de alguna ropa limpia- ¡En veinte minutos te serviré el desayuno!- me gritó cuando yo corría hacia la ducha.

Media hora después sonó el timbre.

- ¡Es Bella!- exclamé y me pasé una mano por mi cabello- ¡Es Bella!

- Sí, Edward, es Bella, ¿te vas a quedar aquí parado o vas a ir a abrirle la puerta?- me preguntó rodando los ojos.

- Voy- caminé rápidamente hacia la puerta, tomé aire y abrí.

- Hola- me saludó Bella sonriente y todo mi nerviosismo se acabó. La tomé de la mano y la atraje hacia mí.

- Buenos días- le dije mientras le daba suaves besos en el cuello.

- Te extrañé- me dijo y una ola de alegría invadió mi cuerpo.

- Yo también- tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé- no sabes cuánto me alegro de que estés aquí…

- Creo que tengo una idea- sonrió.

- ¡Maddie!- la llamé.

- Hola Bella- la saludó- ¿qué pasa, Edward?

- Saldremos a dar un paseo, almorzaremos fuera.

- De acuerdo, diviértanse- nos sonrió- pero tienes que estar aquí a las siete- me advirtió- y Bella tiene que estar en su hotel a las seis.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó ella asombrada.

- Alice llamó y dijo que Bella tenía que estar a las seis para tener tiempo suficiente para arreglarse para la cena.

- Bella no necesita arreglarse, tiene belleza natural- respondí tomándole una mano y besándola.

- Dile eso a Alice, yo sólo transmito el mensaje- dijo Maddie y se fue.

- ¿Dónde iremos?- me preguntó Bella mientras yo tomaba mi chaqueta.

- Ya verás- la tomé de la mano y la llevé hacia el garaje.

- Hace tiempo que no veía este auto…- susurró mientras observaba mi Volvo.

- Yo tampoco- confesé mientras le abría la puerta para que subiera.

- Gracias.

- De nada- cerré la puerta y rodeé el auto para subirme por el lado del conductor.

- ¿Edward?- preguntó mientras yo ponía en marcha el motor.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté preocupado.

- ¿Por qué dijiste que no veías tu auto hace tiempo? – frunció el ceño- está en tu casa…

- Sí, pero sólo volví a Chicago para las fiestas, sinceramente no quería venir, pero mis padres insistieron… aunque ahora me alegro que lo hayan hecho- tomé su mano y la besé nuevamente, esperando que olvidara el tema. No tenía ganas de hablar de eso.

- ¡Edward! ¡Mira por dónde vas!

- Tranquila… -rodé los ojos. Cómo si fuera capaz de chocar mi precioso Volvo.

- ¿Y por qué no te enviaron tu auto a Cambridge si pudieron enviarlo hasta Forks?- preguntó. Suspiré mientras doblaba una esquina.

- Porque no quise- dije en tono duro, del que luego me arrepentí- decidí que la mejor forma de conocer Cambridge era hacerlo a pie- reí intentando aligerar el ambiente- pero creo que ahora lo llevaré. Extraño mi Volvo- suspiré dramáticamente.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Lo extrañas más que a mí?- preguntó Bella fingiendo enojo.

- Eso nunca- negué con la cabeza mientras me estacionaba- es sólo que ver el auto… me recordaba a ti… y bueno, no me hacía bien tenerlo cerca mientras estaba en mi fase uhm… oscura.

- Pero estando en tu casa, es imposible que no lo veas- me dijo ignorando por completo lo que había dicho sobre "mi fase oscura".

- Es posible cuando no sales de tu cuarto- detuve el auto y me bajé de él para abrirle la puerta a Bella.

- Edward…-me dijo cuando se bajó del auto- yo…

- Shh… -coloqué mi dedo sobre sus labios- no tienes por qué sentirte culpable, fui yo el que te hizo sufrir… lo que haya sentido mientras estábamos separados es nada en comparación a lo que tú debiste haber sentido…. – apoyé mis manos sobre el auto y Bella quedó atrapada entre mis brazos- pero no hablemos de eso… -me acerqué hasta que pude sentir su respiración en mi rostro- lo importante es que tú y yo estamos juntos- sonreí y la besé- ahora ven, te mostraré el parque- la tomé de la mano y nos alejamos del auto.

- ¿Vienes aquí seguido?

- No- reí- cuando pequeño venía casi todos los días con Maddie, pero uhm… después dejé de venir- contesté algo incómodo.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Bella con la curiosidad reflejada en sus ojos. Caminamos en silencio durante unos minutos mientras intentaba hilar una respuesta aceptable, no podía decirle "dejé de venir cuando crecí porque las chicas sabían que venía aquí y me perseguían para _rogarme_ que saliera con ellas".

- Porque todos los que solíamos venir acá crecimos y las niñas, que se convirtieron en adolescentes gobernadas por sus hormonas, comenzaron a verme con otros ojos y el inocente juego de la escondida dejó de ser tan inocente.

- ¡Pobre Edward!- se burló Bella.

- No es gracioso- me quejé, pero no pude contener la risa- Iré a comprar unos helados, si quieres puedes esperarme aquí y disfrutar el paisaje.

- Claro- me sonrió y se sentó en un banquillo.

- Ya vuelvo- me agaché para darle un beso y me fui, estaba a mitad de mi camino cuando una voz me llamó a mis espaldas.

- ¡Edward!

- Oh no…-susurré y me giré.

- Edward- corrió a abrazarme y soltó una risita cuando sus brazos me rodearon.

- Annie, ¿cómo estás?- la saludé mientras intentaba soltarme de su agarre de la forma más educada posible.

- Ahora bien- dijo guiñándome un ojo. Reprimí el impulso de rodar los ojos ante su intento tan barato de coquetería. Sonreí, antes le habría seguido el juego sólo por divertirme un rato, pero ahora había cambiado. Bella Swan me había cambiado, ahora Edward Masen era un chico diferente.

- Me alegro- dije en tono cortés.

- Supe que quedaste en Harvard…

- Sí- confirmé sin saber más qué decir, no tenía la más mínima idea de qué estaría estudiando Annie.

- ¿Sabes, Edward? Deberíamos salir un día de estos, aprovechando que estás acá- me dijo mientras jugaba con su pelo.

- Creo que no, Annie- decliné su propuesta.

- ¿Por qué no?- me preguntó haciendo un puchero. Abrí la boca para responder cuando alguien me tomó del brazo.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Edward?- me preguntó Bella parándose frente a mí y guiñándome un ojo antes de darme un largo beso.

- Uhm…- dije aún aturdido, no conocía esta faceta de chica celosa de Bella, pero me gustaba y me recobré rápidamente- me encontré a alguien en el camino- expliqué indicándole a Annie.

- Ya veo…- asintió Bella con la cabeza.

- Ella es Annie…-comencé a presentarla.

- Hola Annie, soy Bella, novia de Edward- dijo Bella en tono dulce, aun cuando su mirada era bastante intimidante.

- Oh, ¿novia?- sonreí viendo la expresión de sorpresa de Annie. Era sabido que yo nunca había tenido novia, sólo tenía citas.

- Sí, ¿algún problema?- preguntó Bella cruzándose brazos y enarcando una ceja. Aunque aún no habíamos hablado acerca de si habíamos vuelto a ser novios o no, Bella parecía tenerlo muy claro. Reprimí las ganas locas que tenía de reír, para qué iba a mentir, me encantaba ver cómo Bella marcaba su territorio.

- Claro que no- rió nerviosa Annie- ya me voy- se acercó para despedirse de mí, pero Bella dio un paso hacia adelante impidiendo que ella se acercara a mí. Me mordí el labio inferior para contener la risa- Uhm… ¡nos vemos, Edward!- exclamó Annie agitando su mano en forma de despedida.

- Sí, claro… -gruñó Bella.

- Adiós, Annie- le sonreí- un placer haberte visto- ella sonrió nerviosamente mirando de reojo a Bella. Cuando Annie se perdió de vista, Bella se volteó:

- ¡Edward Anthony Masen!

- ¿Sí?- pregunté con tono inocente.

- ¿Quién era ella?

- Annie- respondí.

- Sé cómo se llama- preguntó enfurruñada- ¿saliste con ella?

- Sí- dije sinceramente.

- ¿Cuántas veces?- inquirió y yo reí- ¡Responde!

- No lo sé, Bella, ¿cómo crees que voy a contar las veces que salgo con alguien?- sonreí, aunque eso era parte mentira, en mi archivo de fichas tenía registrada cada cita, pero como lo había borrado antes de irme a Harvard, no podía acceder a esa información.

- ¿Fue tu novia?

- Nunca he tenido novia.

- ¿Nunca?- preguntó dudosa.

- Nunca. ¿No viste la cara de Annie cuando dijiste que eras mi novia? –reí- No la culpo por tener esa reacción.

- No entiendo…- murmuró.

- Bella…-levanté su barbilla con mi dedo- es cierto que he salido con muchas chicas, pero han sido sólo citas, no sentía deseos de tener novia… y era porque aún no conocía a la indicada- le sonreí- pero ahora que la conocí y la tengo frente a mí… debo confesar que me gusta tener novia- negué con la cabeza- no, lo que quiero decir, es que me gusta que _tú_ seas mi novia- me acerqué a ella y le di un breve beso.

- Edward, eres tan dulce…- me dijo.

- Gracias, pero no le digas a Emmett-bromeé.

- No lo haré.

- Perfecto, por cierto… - acerqué mi boca hacia su oído y le susurré: _amo_ verte celosa- luego le mordí el lóbulo de la oreja. Giré mi cabeza para quedar frente al sonrojado rostro de Bella- _amo_ verte sonrojada- la besé nuevamente- pero lo que más amo es que… -suspiré y enfoqué mi vista en esos ojos color chocolate que había extrañado tanto durante estos meses- _amo_ que seas mi novia…

- Edward…- susurró.

- Vamos por esos helados, y olvidémonos de Annie ¿de acuerdo?- le sugerí.

- De acuerdo- accedió.

- Esa es mi chica…- le sonreí, la tomé de la mano para seguir disfrutando con ella el resto del día.

Después de almorzar, me dediqué a mostrarle la ciudad a Bella y juntos recorrimos mis lugares preferidos, estábamos teniendo una tarde perfecta sentados en la playa observando el mar, cuando sonó mi celular.

- ¿Puede haber alguien más inoportuno?-murmuró Bella malhumorada- no contestes- me sugirió.

- Es tentador- respondí mientras yo sacaba mi celular del bolsillo- pero puede ser importante… Ah, no, es Alice- dije mirando el visor.

- No contestes… -insistió.

- Si no lo hago será peor…- y contesté- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunté cortante.

_- ¡Hola, Edward! ¿cómo estás? Sí, yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar_- dijo Alice en tono sarcástico.

- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunté de nuevo, mientras Bella soltaba una risita.

_- ¡Son las seis de la tarde!_- chilló Alice- _¡Y Bella sigue contigo! ¡Ella debería estar conmigo!_

- Alice…

_- ¡Alice nada! ¡Tienes quince minutos para traerla al hotel!_- seguía reclamando Alice, pero no podía concentrarme en lo que decía, Bella me acariciaba mi cabello y me iba dando cortos besos en el cuello, en mi mejilla…- _¡Edward!_

- ¿Qué?- pregunté aturdido, mientras Bella me sonreía pícaramente.

_- ¿Me estás escuchando?_

- Claro… - le respondí con mucho esfuerzo, Bella estaba intentando que le colgara a Alice y estaba muy cerca de lograrlo.

_- ¡Edward!_- me gritó.

- ¿Qué?- pregunté con los ojos cerrados, pensando que quizás así podría ponerle atención a Alice, pero no estaba resultando, no sabía que Bella podía ser tan persuasiva. Tragué saliva dificultosamente.

_- ¡Edward!_

- Te estoy escuchando, Alice- le mentí- no es necesario que me grites.

_- Trae a Bella, ahora. Adiós_- y colgó.

- Bella…

- ¿Sí, Edward?- me preguntó con fingida inocencia.

- No juegas limpio, ¿sabías?

- No sé de qué estás hablando- sonrió.

- Sí lo sabes, así que te llevaré donde Alice- Bella gimió- si no estuvieses estado distrayéndome habría convencido a Alice de que te quedaras conmigo, así que esto es tu culpa- le dije con una amplia sonrisa.

- Edward… - me dijo Bella con ojos suplicante.

- Tu culpa- repetí- vamos, antes que Alice llame a la policía para que te busquen- me levanté de la arena y le ofrecí mi mano a Bella para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

- No quiero ir con Alice… -murmuró.

- Ve el lado positivo, sólo serán un par de horas- la tranquilicé- después de la cena, Jasper se encargará de Alice.

- Fue una bendición que Rosalie y Jasper hayan podido venir- comentó Bella.

- Para que veas todo lo que hago por ti- le dije mientras llegábamos a mi auto.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó parándose de golpe.

- Que fui yo el que movió los hilos para que ellos vinieran, ¿crees que permitiría que la histeria de Alice o las bromas Emmett arruinaran la celebración de nuestro primer año nuevo juntos?- le pregunté.

- Edward… - me dijo ella sonriendo- ¡eres el mejor!- y me abrazó.

- Lo sé- reí. Bella me golpeó el pecho juguetonamente.

- Creído…

- Pero aún así me amas- la besé en los labios y luego le abrí la puerta del auto- Alice te espera.

Y sin más demora, conduje rumbo al hotel donde una histérica Alice caminaba de un lado a otro en el vestíbulo.

- ¡Bella!- chilló apenas nos vio entrar y corrió a abrazar a Bella, como si no la hubiese visto en años- ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos mucho que hacer! ¡Son casi las siete!- decía una Alice al borde del colapso.

- Tranquila, ya estoy aquí- dijo Bella intentando calmarla.

- ¡Menos mal!- dijo Alice en un tono muy alto, digno de una cantante de ópera- ¡Vamos!- la tomó del brazo.

- ¡Edward!- me llamó Bella desesperada y Alice me fulminó con la mirada.

- Nos vemos en más tarde- le aseguré, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y le di un largo beso.

- ¡Suficiente!- reclamó Alice- Adiós, Edward- tomó de la mano a Alice y se la llevó rumbo a los ascensores. Las seguí con mi vista hasta que desaparecieron y volví a mi auto para iniciar mi viaje de vuelta a casa.

***

- ¡Nuestros invitados ya están aquí!- exclamó mi madre alegremente cuando sonó el timbre.

Minutos más tarde, aparecieron los Culen y los Hale, después de hacer las presentaciones pertinentes, nos dirigimos al comedor para cenar.

- Edward, ha hablado maravillas de ti, Jasper-comentó mi madre.

- Gracias- respondió él cortésmente.

- ¿Y no hablado de mí también?- se metió Emmett.

- ¿Por qué lo haría? Eres mi primo, mis padres te conocen desde siempre- le respondí.

- Pero podrías decir que soy un buen primo- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

- Sí, claro… -contesté rodando los ojos.

- ¡Emmett!- lo regañó Rosalie.

- ¡Rosalie!- le respondió éste.

- ¡Emmett!- lo regañó Esme.

- ¡Mamá!- rió.

- Emmett, suficiente- lo reprendió Carlisle.

- Aburridos…. –gruñó en voz baja.

- ¿Por qué no salimos al jardín?- sugirió Alice.

- ¡Buena idea!- la apoyó Esme.

- Ya casi es hora- dijo mi padre mirando su reloj, se levantó le ofreció el brazo a mi madre y salieron. Carlisle y Jasper hicieron lo mismo con Esme y Alice.

- ¿Vamos?- le pregunté a Bella ofreciéndole mi mano para que la tomara.

- ¿Por qué no puedes ser así?- se quejó Rosalie mirando a Emmett.

- ¿Así cómo?- preguntó confundido.

- Olvídalo- suspiró resignada y se colgó del brazo de Emmett.

- Te encantará el jardín- le comenté a Bella mientras salíamos.

- Ya lo conozco- rió ella.

- Pero no lo has visto hoy, luce totalmente diferente.

- ¿Adónde vamos?- preguntó Bella deteniéndose de golpe, al notar que íbamos en otra dirección.

- Confía en mí- le pedí, ella asintió y retomamos el paso- me gusta venir aquí, tiene una vista privilegiada para ver los fuegos artificiales- le dije cuando llegamos casi al fondo del jardín, a un lugar escondido entre unos tupidos árboles.

- ¿Y por qué no vienen todos para acá?

- Porque uhm… olvidé comentar que aquí se ve mejor- reí.

- Ya veo- sonrió Bella.

- Además, quería que estuviéramos solos… -susurré atrayéndola hacia mí.

- Gran idea….- aprobó Bella rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos.

- Bella… - murmuré mirándola fijamente- hay algo que quiero decirte…- pude notar como automáticamente se tensó ante mis palabras- tranquila, es algo bueno…

- Oh- dijo ella simplemente.

- Bella… esta semana ha sido sin duda la mejor de toda mi vida, por fin estamos juntos- le dije abrazándola con fuerza- pensé que nunca volvería a tenerte aquí… entre mis brazos…

- Edward… -empezó a decir ella, pero la callé.

- Shh… déjame hablar…- ella asintió con la cabeza- Bella, ahora soy tan feliz, que parece que todo fuera un sueño y temo despertar y que todo desaparezca tras una cortina de humo…. – la besé dulcemente antes de seguir- si esto fuera un sueño me gustaría que durara eternamente para seguir pensando que amas tanto como yo te amo a ti… -sonreí.

- Ed…

- "Es un sueño la vida, pero un sueño febril que dura un punto, cuando de él se despierta, se ve que todo es vanidad y humo… ¡Ojalá fuera un sueño, muy largo y profundo, un sueño que durara hasta la muerte! Yo soñaría con mi amor y con el tuyo"- recité cada palabra sin despegar mis ojos de los de Bella, los cuales ahora estaban llorosos.

- ¿Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer?- preguntó ella.

- Exacto, rima número setenta y siete- sonreí y ella me miró sorprendida- tenía que hacer que dejaras de asociar ese número con algo negativo- contesté sinceramente- ¿tuve éxito?

- Eres perfecto- rió ella.

- Tomaré eso como un sí- volví a besarla, pero el sonido de los fuegos artificiales causaron que nos separáramos. Estuvimos observándolos abrazados hasta que se acabaron.

- Feliz año nuevo, Edward- me dijo Bella volviendo a besarme- ¿tienes algún deseo para este año?

- No- contesté, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y me acerqué para besarla nuevamente, pero ella se alejó.

- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- Porque todo lo que más deseo en este mundo, ya lo tengo en mis manos- sonreí y me incliné para besarla. Por fin, estábamos juntos nuevamente y mi corazón estaba completo.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Tengo tantas cosas que decir!**

**Primero, se dieron cuenta que Annie es la que conversa telefónicamente con Edward al inicio de la historia? xD**

**Segundo, para todas las que preguntaron por qué elegí el 77, ahora tienen la respuesta, me gustaba esa rima, así que cuando comencé a escribir esta historia, decidí que la usaría en el epílogo (:**

**Tercero, muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, me motivan mucho para escribir (: **

**Cuarto, esta historia se acabó *carita triste*, pero estoy iniciando otra que se llama "¡Un simple número!" *carita feliz* pueden encontrarla en mi perfil, echénle una mirada (;**

**Quinto, espero sus reviews para saber qué opinan del final.**

**Y finalmente, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS por todos sus reviews, favoritos y alertas, cuando empecé con este FF nunca pensé que tendría tanta aceptación. También quiero aprovechar de agradecer públicamente a mi BFF, que siempre me insistió en que publicara la historia cuando yo estaba llena de dudas. Y nuevamente, muchísimas gracias, en serio, son las mejores (:**

**Las quiere, **

**Claudia (;**


End file.
